Season 3
by Fairygal11
Summary: Mondo and Rockna set out to Mon World again, but this time someone else joins in. Diamond Hikari, a friend of the two knights, winds up pulled into the mix but on the opposite side of the tracks. The plot thickens when Diamond discovers that she is Mon World's Guardian of Light, and from then on they must all search for the other Guardians in order to stop a greater evil.
1. A New Chapter Unfolds!

The opening begins showing the Monworld Symbol that soon signs and then shows the Title "Mon Colle Knights" and a landscape of one of the realms with the beautiful sea and mountains.

Then a phoenix flies across and soon the scene changes to a 14 year old girl with a beautiful jewel-like bracelet on her left arm. She looks out of her balcony looking at the stars as she reaches out and as she does soon rose petals fell and soon shows Mondo and Rockna her pals as they are at school, but a split screen shows them on separate side as Mondo and Rockna are the Mon Colle Knights, Diamond is on Eccentro's team and both ships go off into Monworld.

Soon it shows six items glow and separate as an image of six warriors stood on their elements as a pair of golden eyes shined and then it shows one of the realms in which is the Earth Realm and Diamond smiles seeing it.

Then shows some strange, yet new possible allies and old friends along with Gabriolis and such and then switches to a group of monsters and their leader and the mysterious elf girl as a shadow is above her.

Then it shows cute monsters and then the mysterious enemy appears before the two teams and Diamond raises up her bracelet and transforms into a knight-type guardian holding a staff that glows into a sword and along with the knights summons a monster.

It shows now Diamond back home looking at the stars with her friends as rose petals fell and soon it shows the sparkling moon and then the cast.

~o~O~o~

The opening begins showing Monworld and the narrator says, Monworld...a world consisted of six realms: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light/Goodness and Darkness/Evil. Within each realm are various types of monsters relating to it's element and along with that are six magical items for when brought together can bring Monworld and Earth together...thus the search for them begins again for not only our Knights, but for a new hero about to appear...

~o~O~o~

The opening shows rose petals falling and there is a 14 year old girl with medium-length blonde hair with blue sparkling eyes, wearing a blue beautiful dress and shoes and is 5'4, thin, flatchested and beautiful as she wore a gemstone bracelet as she was surrounded by roses as she looks from afar seeing a figure standing there while the background shows beautiful mountains and a riverside.

Diamond whispered, "It's you..." She started to walk slowly. "Rose Prince...I finally found you." She begins to run towards him.

As she runs to him, slowly he begins to vanish.

"Wait! I have to know who you are Rose Prince!"

She runs through him as he turns to rose petals as the area begins to turn gray and soon turns into darkness and soon she begins to fall.

"Ahhhh!"

In reality, Diamond falls out of bed wearing blue pajamas with stars on them.

"Ow!"

Diamond gets up. "Oooh man!" She rubbed her head. "Not again, that's the 5th time I fell out of bed this week!"

She holds her pillow. "I was sooo close to figuring out who my prince was..."

Mrs. Hikari calls from downstairs, "Diamond darling! Get up or you'll be late for school!

"S-" Diamond looks at clock. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's 7:23! I gotta get ready!"

She runs to her closet and opens it fast as she throws some clothes out and finds her uniform and rushes to get her clothes on.

Soon Diamond rushes down the stairs in her school uniform with her backpack as her mother is making breakfast.

"I'm going to school mom and I'll be home late going bike riding!" Diamond sad as she quickly grabbed her toast.

"Diamond wait a minut-!" Mrs Hikari said.

Diamond forze. "Yes?"

Mrs. Hikari walks over and hands her two boxes and said, "One strawberry short-cake for you and your friends to share and...two pieces of it for you and your "Prince" when you find him."

Diamond, blushing all over, said "Uhh mom! Come on how do you know I'll find my prince? I mean...sure I had dreams about him and that strange world 100 times, but I don't know if that means I'll meet him soon."

Mrs. Hikari says with a wink, "You'll never know dear. I have a feeling he just might show up sooner or later."

"Yeah...Well see ya!" She takes the boxes and puts them in her backpack and soon rushes out the door.

Outside, Mr. Hikari is going to his car and sees Diamond rush out on her bike.

"Hey dad!" Diamond says.

"Oh, hey Diamond, heading to school?" he asks.

Diamond nods. "Yeah. I gotta head there fast I don't wanna be late again. The last time that happened Ms. Loon had me help her with an ad she was doing for the paper about finding a cute boy."

Mr. Hikari says, "We don't want that to happen again. Oooh yeah, I got something for you." He digs into his pocket and hands it to her.

DIamond looks at it. "Wow! This is the new monster card you made?"

Mr. Hikari says, "Yep, it's known as Solaria the Solar Dragon. I knew you'd like it for your deck."

"Thanks dad! Your the best! Well, catcha later!" Diamond put the card in her pocket and rode off.

She bicycled so fast she made it just as the bell rang. She reached class in time.

"Made it!" she said as she got to her desk. "Phewww...that was close..."

Looking around, she saw Mondo and Rockna. "Hey Mondo, Rockna good morning," she said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Diamond!" Rockna says as she jogs to her desk. "Nice to see you here on time!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Rockna..."

Mondo walked up beside Rockna and said, "Hey Diamond, I don't suppose your dad made up any new monster cards yet?"

"Well, as a matter of fact he did." She dug through her pocket and retrieved the Solaria card. "Here it is. My dad says it's called Solaria the Solar Dragon."

"Wooooooooooow..." Mondo said as he stared at the card in awe. "Can I see it? Can I please see it?"

"Eh...I suppose. Just don't ruin it..." She went to hand Mondo the card.

The door swung open as Mrs Loon entered.

"Alright everyone, take your seats! We've got a lot to get done today and only a limited time in which to do it."

She set her purse on the desk and then sat in her chair, opening a side drawer to pull out a book. She slipped one fourth the way in.

"Now if you would all turn to page 64 and begin we can begin today's lecture. Rockna, would you please begin reading from the top of the page?

"Yes ma'am," Rockna said and cleared her throat. "Most of the Universe consists of matter and energy. Energy is the capacity to do work. Matter has mass and occupies space. All matter is composed of basic elements that cannot be broken down to substances with different chemical or physical properties. Elements are substances consisting of one type of atom, for example Carbon atoms make up diamond, and also graphite. Pure 24K gold is composed of only one type of atom, gold atoms. Atoms are the smallest particle into which an element can be divided. The ancient Greek philosophers..."

Mondo yawned and thought to himself, "This stuff bores me to tears...I'd much rather be in Mon World. Even if we haven't seen any Monster Items in five years, I still would rather be there, hanging out with all my friends." He sighed. "Too bad I couldn't see Diamond's card before Ms. Loon came in. Solaria would probably be one cool monster to meet."

And thus class dragged on, and afterwards Mondo and Rockna left Diamond to head for Professor Hiragi's lab.

Rockna pushed the door opened and called, "Dad we're home!"

Both she and Mondo walked in, dropping their backpacks onto the living room couch.

Hiragi ran into the living room and accidentally slided past the both of them. After regaining his foot, he proudly stood before and said, "Where have you been?"

"At school Dad, like we are nearly every day," Rockna said.

"Well, while you two were off lazying about in class I've discovered six brand new monster items that have just appeared in Mon World!" Hiragi said.

Mondo and Rockna both said, "What?"

Rockna said, "Are you serious, Dad?"

Mondo said, "We're going back to Mon World?"

Hiragi nodded. "And we're going right now!"

Meanwhile at school Diamond looks around, wondering where Mondo and Rockna were as she was helping with afterschool clean-up for the classroom.

"Those guys sure headed home fast... I wanted to tell them all about my dream ... " she said with a sigh (including sigh bubble from her mouth). "Oh well... hmmm..."

She looked around and yelled into class, "Ms. Loon! I have to go to the Nurse's office! I got a bad stomach ache!"

She then rushed off, grinning. "Hehehehe!"

She ran down the stairs, out of school, grabbed her bike and soon rushed off.

"So THAT MEANS I can head out early. Besides, I wanna get my hands on the new Romance manga that just came out! Luckily the store doesn't close until 11 tonight," she said while pedalling fast. "But first as usual..."

She takes a turn and rides the bike into the woods while pondering about her Rose Prince.

To herself she thinks, "I wonder if I'll ever meet my Prince...I mean, it's not like he's gonna fall out of the sky or anything...or perhaps save me if I got into danger like from a Troll...okay I gotta stop watching Enchanted over and over again..."

As she was daydreaming, her bike suddenly hits a bump.

"Woahhh! May-Day! Mayday!"

Soon she turned and rode down an unsteady path, trying to duck the branches. When she got hit by one anyway, her eyes started to swirl and her hair was full of leaves.

" Owww..."

She opened her eyes just in time to see the cliff.

"Ahhhh! Oooh no!"

She and the bike went over the cliff and fell.

_Splash! _

She landed in a lake and quickly rose up, gasping for air.

"Cough cough! Eww eww grosso! Thank goodness I took diving lessons as part of swimming or I might have sunk like a rock."

Then she saw her bike sinking.

"MY BIKE! That took me 4 months of chores, dog walks and soda can disposal to get...sigh...huh?"

Then from the corner of her eye she saw a castle in the middle of the lake.

"A castle?"

She began to swim to it and thought, "Am I dead or am I dreaming? Maybe I'm just hallucinating from the lake water...and I think I swallowed a tiny fish."

Soon she came to the shore and shook off the water, holding her backpack high above her to keep it from getting wet any further.

Diamond looked at the building before her. "It actually is a castle... Woww...it reminds me of the one I saw on the Internet or perhaps in German class.

She began walking towards it.

"I wonder if there's anyone around?" She decided to yell, " Hello! Is anyone there? Sorry to intrude! I got lost on a bike trail and fell off a cliff. Is there anyone th-Huh?"

Then she saw a gorgeous garden of roses.

"Oooh my ..." she said as she walked to the roses. "Roses, ...they're so beautiful."

She smelled one and smiled. "And they smell so lovely."

Her eyes startled to sparkle. "I've never seen such excellent roses as these before. Whoever grew them must be a kind and caring person, for only roses can blossom as beautiful as this for flowers grow and blossom depending on a person's heart."

Elsewhere, Eccentro walked into the garden oblivious to Diamond's arrival.

"That idiot Tanaka! It's always about his stupid training sessions! Doesn't he realize that I am a prince and have much more important things to do than deal with him?" he said with a sigh, then grinned widely. "Oh well, I did manage to escape yet again and now I will tend to my roses ... hopefully Tanaka won't find me out here and if he does I'll shove him into the thorn patch! Haha I'm so evil! D"

He bent down and began to fertilize the soil of the nearest roses to him.

"Huh?" Diamond said as she heard a voice. She then peeked around a corner. "That sounded like it came from over there."

She began to go straight down, passed a patch of roses and stopped. Peeking out, she saw Eccentro watering his roses.

She gasped as an image of the rose field and the Rose Prince appeared in her mind, who wore a royal outfit just like Eccentro.

"Could it be...My Rose Prince?" she thought while staring at him from behind the bush of roses. "No ... it-it couldn't be ... but the outfit ... the roses ... and a castle ... It is my Rose Prince ... the one from my dreams."

Then suddenly a fly flies around her and she tries to swat it away as she whispers: Swhoo! Shoo you stupid fly!:Tries to swat it, but then looses balance: Ahhh! :Falls down onto the ground with swirl eyes abit:

Eccentro turns around after hearing the racket. "Huh? What in the world was that?" He walks over to Diamond after spotting her and looks down at her in confusion. "And just who are you? And why are you in my garden?"

"Uhh..." Diamond gets up fast and bows in respect. "Forgive me if I...I trespassed your highness." She is blushing, seeing how charming he looked. "You see I was bike riding until I went down an unsteady path and fell into the lake and I saw your castle and I was looking if anyone was around to help me. My name is Diamonkar...I mean...Karimond...No no...that isn't it..." She is blushing abit more. "I'm Diamond Hikari, your majesty, but please call me Diamond. It is an honor to meet someone as royal as you. Does thou have a name, Rose Prince?"

Eccentro points to himself, "Rose Prince?" He thinks, then says: "Well, that is a suitable title I must say. Yes, a very good call on your part if I do say so." He clears his throat. "But in any case, you did ask for my name… " He throws back his cape. "…and I am Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro, but you may call me Prince Eccentro."

Diamond is blushing and her eyes sparkle. "Prince Eccentro, that is a charming name for such a Charming Prince. By the way are you the one who grew these roses yourself? She looks at the roses. "They're so lovely. I never seen roses so beautiful as these before...you must take really good care of them." She smiles.

Eccentro looks slightly down towards the floor, eyes closed with a slight smirk on his face. "Well yes…I do grow them myself. I use them to make my cologne which will hopefully reel in the dough once it gains popularity." He looks over to Diamond. "I can't have a good cologne if my roses reek now can I?"

Diamond says, "Right. The roses have to stay fresh and keep their lovely smell otherwise their petals will wilt up and have that weird smell to them..."

To herself, she thinks, "This guy must be my Rose Prince...he's charming, kind, and he loves roses like I do..not to mention he makes a cologne out of them..."

"Umm...oh yes Prince Eccentro. I was wondering if there was a place to change as you can see..." Her clothes are still soaked. " Sorry, I had to swim all the way here when I spotted the castle."

Soon the scene changes inside the castle as Diamond's soaked clothes were wrapped up in a towel in a bag Diamond had in her backpack and soon she changed into a charming royal princess-like outfit that was blue/white with a heart-shaped gemstone that is blue with a cute bow. It was a modern/medieval touch, but it was cute with the white boots and white gloves.

Diamond says, "It was a good thing I had my cosplay outfit. Usually I wear this at conventions and once at my school's Halloween Party. I made it myself. It almost looks like the outfit that Momoko wears in "Fairy Heart" Manga. Thank you for your kind hospitality to let me stay here for awhile."

The scene was now in a living room and she and Eccentro are there with cups of tea.

Eccentro takes a drink then holds his tea cup down in front of him. "So…I've noted that you obviously have an interest in roses. Might I inquire as—"

Batch runs in cutting off Eccentro. "Boss! Boss! Great News! We've—" She stops upon seeing Diamond. "Who the heck are you?"

Diamond turns around, seeing Batch. "I'm Diamond, I'm a guest in your master's castle. You must be one of Eccentro's servants who work at the castle a pleasure to meet you. By the way what's up with your hair? They almost look like their antennae-well...more like beetle horns if you angle em a little."

A look of hate befalls Batch's face. "My Master? A servant of Eccentro? Are you nuts? I'm his partner in crime! The name's Batch, and don't you forget it shrimp!"

Eccentro sips his tea, ignoring the bickering. "So what is it you were so excited about Batch?"

Batch says, "Oh yeah…we have a new Monster Alert! Seems some more Monster Items have finally appeared!"

"Really?" Eccentro jumps up off the sofa. "Well then we're off!"

Batch says, "Alright!"

Diamond has an anime vein on head and thinks, "Shrimp! Why that-AHEM...But I won't lose my cool not in front of my prince."

She looks at Eccentro and asks, "Monster Alert? Monster Items? What are those? What's going on Eccentro? What's this about a Monster alert?"

Both Batch and Eccentro look at her then at each other. Eccentro clears his throat as Batch looks away and crosses her arms

Eccentro says, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain…"

Batch says, "Why bother even trying?' She puts arms up behind head. "She's not going to understand anyway."

Eccentro says, "Hmm…well then why not take her with us?"

"Are you serious, Boss?"

"Well why not? We can always use another ally against the Mon Colle Knights."

A new voice says, "That's one of the smartest things you've said."

Tanaka begins to squeeze out of Eccentro's tea cup.

"Gaaaahhh!" Eccentro tosses tea cup across the room. "Sorry Tanaka but we don't have time for you right now." He grabs Diamond's arm and begins to run. "To the Flying Lion!"

The group exits through the wall as usual

Diamond is blushing as she was suddenly grabbed and running with him and thinks, "Be still my beating heart...":

Soon the scene switches to the Flying Lion taking off as it rises out of the ground and soon goes down the rail and meanwhile in the ship.

Diamond looks left and right, but is blushing as she was sitting next to Eccentro.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that there's a place called Monworld and within that world there's six magical items that once found can bring the two worlds together? Almost like those wish-making orbs in one my mangas I once read. But it sounds so exciting. But I'm a little unease about something..how do we get to Monworld I mean if the ship keeps going as it is..."

She is looking by the window side seeing the high point up to the sky. "Won't we just end up...either flying and falling into the water? " She is a little scared.

Gluko says, "Well we wouldn't fall silly, otherwise our ship would be called the Falling Lion. Isn't that right Boss?"

Eccentro sighs. "Gluko, I think I'll file that under _The Somewhat Smart Things Gluco Says Every Once in a While_."

"Really? Do you think I could read that Boss?"

"Never mind Gluko…" Eccentro and Batch said.

Eccentro turns to Diamond. "And as for your question, you'll just have to wait and see."

Soon outside as the ship is heading toward the top rail a strange symbol appears in the sky and soon the ship blasts off into the sky and straight into the portal and then vanishes.

Somewhere in the Earth Realm the portal reopens and the Flying Lion passes through.

Diamond's eyes are closed due to the flight scare. "Is it over?"

She then opens her eyes. "Pheww...were alright."

Then she sees she had her arms wrapped around Eccentro's left arm and then moves away blushing embarassed. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me. When we went through that weird symbol in the sky I got all scared and...well please forgive my actions Prince Eccen-"

She then looks what's in front of them. "Woah...w-where are we?"

Diamond looks at the side window seeing the landscape below with the tall mountains, beautiful forests and the various monsters below especially a Behemoth.

Diamond thinks, "This place...I feel as if I've been here before...it's like something out of my dreams...

" Is this Monworld?" She looks at Eccentro.

Eccentro smirks. "Yes…yes it is. And it's just ripe for the picking."

Batch says, "We're almost to the spot where the alert came from Boss."

Eccentro says, "Good. Set us down as close as you can Batch! We'll have a Monster Item before the day is out!"

Batch and Gluko say, "Yeah!"

Minutes pass and eventually Batch lands the Flying Lion.

Eccentro stands, looks down at Diamond and then offers her his hand.

Eccentro says, "Shall we?"

Diamond is blushing, seeing he has offered his hand and soon reaches out her hand and takes his and nods as she got up.

Outside of the Flying Lion deep in the woods Diamond wore a fancy blue eye mask which went quite well with her outfit and as she walked closed by Eccentro with Batch and Gluko following she couldn't believe what she saw around her. She was actually in a strange, new world full of monsters and beasts, but the best of all that she was with the prince of her dreams.

Diamond thinks, I can't believe it a place like this exists it's so...beautiful. Almost something out of one of my dreams I kept having since I was a kid."

Eccentro says, "So Batch, where did this Monster Alert come from exactly?"

"It should be right through here." Batch points deeper into the forest, a part that is very shadowed over and eerie.

Eccentro sighs. "Of course it would be in there."

Gluko says, "Aw come on Boss, you can't be scared can you?"

Eccentro, through gritted teeth and with a sweat drop on his head, says,"Of course not! I'm just being cautious!"

Diamond thinks, "Ohh Prince he is brave, but I just hope I'll be able to be brave like him. I mean creepy places like that give me the shivers...but it could be my chance to see Prince in action. If a monster would appear..."

A fantasy bubble of a chibi giant ogre trying to attack a Chibi Diamond running from it until a chibi Eccentro jumps out with his sword and slays the ogre and Diamond hugs him.

DIamond is lushing abit and thinks, "I just know he'll protect me like any Prince would do in the stories...sigh..."

Then she looks at the deeper part of the forest and says, "Let's stay close together so we don't get separated. I mean scary parts of the forest like that there's bound to be some unpleasant monsters in there..."

Batch says, "That's what we're hoping for!" She leads the way as the troupe enters the deeper part of the forest.

Diamond is running, following them.

Above the trees in the sky a strange bird-like being watches the group go into the deeper part of the woods.

Helia says, "Well now...what have we here? Looks like it's not only me and my boys after the Item...hmmm but I do sense another group of smelly humans in there tooo...ehehhee. Time to stir up some fear..." She takes out some cards that show different harpie monsters.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in the other part of the deep, dark woods the Mon Colle Knights with Professor Hiragi are in search of the monster item as well.

Mondo says, "Professor, I don't see anything!" He has his hand above his eyes, shading them so he can see farther.

"Well, according to my calculations Mondo, the alert came from just over those hills in the forest." Hiragi says as he types on the cluck-puter.

"Then why didn't you park the Eutopian Eagle over there, Dad?" Rockna says in aggitation.

Hiragi stops suddenly and slowly turns to Rockna. "Uh…because we all could use the exercise...yeah, that's it. Now let's go." He points forward and marches off awkwardly.

Rockna sighs but follows and Mondo falls in step beside of her.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile through the dark woods it shows some lights and it shows Eccentro's group having flashlights to see through the darkness.

DIamond says, "It was a good thing I had those flashlights in my backpack. I only bring those along when I go biking at night." She smiles. "At least we can see in front of us now. So if I'm correct the item should be over those hills there." She points. "Just like you said right Antennae Head?"

Batch stops and turns around slowly. "My hair looks nothing like antennae, shrimp…they are braids! Get it right or else I'll feed you to whatever monster it is we find!" She turns back and continues to on in more of a determined and stomping manner.

Gluko giggles and follows behind Batch.

Diamond pops an anime vein and thinks,"If we do run into a monster I hope it eats you first Braid Head."

Suddenly they hear some noises.

Diamond mutters, "Uhh what was that?" She is little scared.

The group stops and soon as the noise gets closer it shows something floating to them and as it got closer it looked like a scary flying bat until Diamond swings her backpack at it.

Diamond shouts, "Take this monster! Hiya-!"

Then bong! The CluckPuter is hit and flies back and soon bang! Hits Professor Hiragi's head abit and soon it shows Mondo and Rockna rush to him.

Diamond says, "Oh wow...I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. The power of the backpack can be mightier than any sword...but at least I got the mon-...ster?

She sweatdrops, seeing the strange metal chicken as she shined the flashlight at their direction.

Rockna says, "Are you okay Dad?"

Hiragi moans a littl.* "Yes, I'm fine."

Mondo looks over to Eccentro's group. "Look! It's Eccentro!"

Rockna stands up beside Mondo. "We should have known you'd be here. We wouldn't let you get your hands on any monster items all those years ago and we're not letting you have them now!"

Mondo points at Eccentro and shouts, "Give up before we have to get rough!"

Batch says, "Oh please not you squirts again…"

Gluko says, "Well at least their outfits okay this time."

Eccentro says, "That doesn't matter Gluko!" He swings his cape back behind him. "I don't think you realize what you're up against Mon Colle Knights! Things are going to different this time around!"

Rockna says, "Oh really? From you three I doubt that."

Mondo says, "Hold on Rockna, look." He points nonchalantly at Diamond. "There's four of them now…"

"Huh? Rockna looks in the direction Mondo is pointing. "Wow, you're right!"

Mondo says, "And who is she supposed to be, another one of your lackeys?"

Diamond thinks, "W-who are these kids...wait they look familiar! Mondo! Rockna! And Professor Hiragi! What are they doing here! I-I can't let them know who I am! If they know I'm-well...okay Diamond you took acting classes and watched all those superhero/anime shows time to put on a show!":

"That's right! I am the newest member of Team Eccentro." She then does a stunning pose. "The White rose that represents innocence and puriness and a symbol of honor. I am known as the White Rose Rosella. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mon Colle Knights."

She thinks, "Ohhh man I know that sounded abit corny, but it was so cool...I just hope I did not make a fool of myself in front of my prince."

"Also forgive me for striking your metal computer I thought from the shadows it was well a monster...forgive me it's my first day as part of the team." She rubs the back of her head with one head with a sweatdrop.

Everyone stares at her a blankly.

Rockna says, "What?"

Mondo says, "She's apologizing?"

Rockna says, "She sure doesn't act like part of Eccentro's team."

Mondo says, "Especially with the whole innocence and purity thing…"

Eccentro shouts, "Shut your mouths you Mon Colle Brats! Rosella's as evil as they come and she's on my side! Together we will rule all the Earth and Mon World!" He laughs evilly.

Diamond thinks, "R-rule the world?...What kind of Prince is Eccentro?"

Then she heard a strange noise and looks up. "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly from above were strange harpie monsters.

Harpies: Screeechhh!

Then it shows a card appear.

Diamond yells, "Harpies! They're winged bird-like women whose claws are sharp as nails and if you get snatched up by one of them well let's just say that it won't be pretty afterwords."

The Harpies fly down at them and quickly they duck to the ground as they fly over and heading toward the hills.

Diamond says, "Those Harpies don't seem to be after us! Their after the monster item! She then gets up and begins to run. "Ooh no you don't you feathered Fiends!"

Soon everyone follows.

Up ahead at a shrine it shows a lovely crown and Helia grins. "My my...what a lovely crown...so this is one of the items..." She picks it up. "Nice job, Harpies. Now before those humans get here how's about you shred them to ribbons."

Suddenly a yo yo reaches out and wraps around the crown and swings it back.

Helia says, "W-WHAT the?"

Diamond says, "Sorry, but this item belongs to th-:Then as she grabs it suddenly her bracelet begins to glow along with the crown and suddenly in her eyes she felt an incredible energy from the crown and couldn't withstand it and throws it up.

"Ahh! She then sees the glow from the bracelet fade. "Okayyy...that was freaky. What the heck was that? She is looking at her bracelet.

Helia shouts, "You Filthy Human! Look what you did! Harpies, sic the girl!

The Harpies charge at her as the crown was still in the air.

Diamond is running back. "AHhh! Sho shoo! Go eat some bird seed! Why didn't I get the special spy Yo yo I saw on TV that would have been more useful than a grappling yo yo!" She looks at YO Yo as she yells out, "ECCENTRO the item is airborne it should be landing somewhere near you, but we got some Fowl play here!"

Suddenly a Harpie grabs her with her feet and lifts her up into the air.

"Wo-wooahhH! Hey! Let me go!" Diamond yelled.

The crown falls through and hits the ground near the two opposing groups. Each group makes a dive for the crown, the Mon Colle Knights, Eccentro's group and Helia. But before any of them can reach it there is a blur and a new fourth party snatches the crown before it can bounce away. The Mon Colle Knights and Eccentro's team fall into each other in a pile up as Helia swerves up and away, avoiding the collision. Everyone looks up to see an elf girl, perched on a high tree limb, twirling the crown about her fingers in a non-caring manner.

Rockna shoves Batch's arm out of her face and says, "Who is that, Dad?"

Hiragi from an upside down position begins to type on the cluck-puter. "Give me a second … according to the cluck-puter that Monster is known as The Wandering Aria: a rogue forest elf who was ostracized from the Forest Elves of the Wind Realm after she was found at being half demon. Since then she has traveled all the Realms of Mon World, collecting the Blades of the Realms. It also says that it is advised to avoid her if meeting her."

Aria does not even glance at them or even make a notion that she heard them, she just continues to twirl the crown apathetically.

In the sky ...

DIamond shouts, "Okay you stupid Harpie! FOR THE LAST TIME! Let me go!" She bites its leg.

The harpie screeches and releases Diamond.

"Wo-woahhhhhh!" Diamond begins to fall."Maybe that was a bad idea!"

She is soon falling through the trees and then lands on the ground covered in leaves.

"Oooh...man..." She gets up. "That hur-Huh?" She then looks up sees Aria and thinks, "W-who is that...huh! Wh-what is that around her?"

Diamond can instantly see a strange and unusual aura around Aria.

Diamond thinks, "It's like some kind of aura...is she a monster...a friend? Foe? Or is she with those weird harpies?"

The harpies that were not involved in Diamond's brief capture are still under the orders to get the crown and thus promptly dive at the reclining Aria. As they near Aria looked up, reaches down for the sword hilt attached to her right thigh and attacks just before they reach her. No one is even sure of what had happened until the two black harpies become cards once more.

Aria, standing, places the exotic blue blade back on her leg sheath. "Truly a pathetic display…"

Diamond's eyes widen and she thinks, "Those Harpies...they were cards...so someone must of controlled them...was it that weird Harpie that siced them on me...but still that elf girl saved our lives...but that move...she must be a very powerful monster to take out all those harpies on her own."

Diamond gets up and looks at her. "Hey, thanks for saving us from those harpies. They were really kinda of a pain on us when we were getting that monster item you got there..." She points at the crown. "At least I think that's it.

To herself, she thinks "Come to think of it...when I grabbed it my bracelet and that crown glowed like crazy...why did it do that?"

To the elf she says, "So if you could just give it back please we would be happy to..I mean we would appreciate it. I was the one who got it, but it...well...:Sweatdrops more: Got away when those harpies attacked.

Aria turns to Diamond, her stare quite icy.

Aria says, "And why should I give this Monster Item to you? You don't seem to really know what to do with it." She turns to the Mon Colle Knight and Team Eccentro pile. "In fact, none of you seem to really know what to do."

By this point Helia is beginning to get agitated from being ignored and facing the threat of failure.

Helia: Errrrrrrrrrrr! Hey! Listen here you Elf Girl! Nobody does that to my monsters!

Diamond: Hey! It's that Old Hag who tried to feed me to those Harpies!

Helia turns into an anime frozen statue body and then huge flames are behind her. "H-how dare you YOu little brat call me a OLD HAG! Do none of you realize who I AM! I am Helia The most agile, the fastest, and if I must say the most beautiful of all creatures. So you hold thy tongue to who you speak or I'll let my boys have you for lunch. Isn't that right, Basher, Smasher?"

Then behind her are two ogres with clubs on their backs.

Diamond says, "Uhhh where did they come from?"

Helia says, We're part of a group known as Demon Claw and that monster item that little Elf has there is one of the six were looking for..."

Diamond says, "Demon Claw?"

Helia says, "That's right brat and were one not to be messed with."

Diamond says, "And just why do you want the item for anyway?"

Helia says, "That is none of your concern. All I want is that item so if you don't give it back then we'll just have to get serious by bashing you guys around. Maybe start..." She looks at Eccentro and points. "... with pretty boy there."

"Huh!" Diamond has anime shock eyes and looks at Eccentro.

Eccentro says, "What? Why would you smash me? I don't have the Monster Item, she does!" He points to Aria who is snickering at Helia's reaction to being called an Old Hag. "Why don't you smash her instead?"

An evil grin spreads across his face and he thinks, "And maybe during the brawl I'll be able to snatch that Monster Item for myself…"

Helia says, "Hmph! Because she's just a Half-breed...that's why...but what really irritates me more than Half-breeds are filthy humans like you...all your happiness, your woes, your pitiful excuses and your very existance...and so weak and pathetic unlike us we have powers. You don't...but still...maybe I could make you my Harpy K-"

Then bang a rock hits her head

"Owww!ERRRR!" She looks at Diamond.

Diamond, very annoyed, says, "You know I'm really getting sick of your attitude Old Hag! I won't stand for you thinking of us humans like that-making us like the lowest scum of the food chain. If anyone's the scum around you it's you and Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb there! And you should never discrimate people who are different than you are! You think your so better because you got claws and big, fat, stupid goons to do your battles for you you Old Hag! If your looking for a fight the-then you found it!" Diamond stands in a fighting stance. "Besides I still got a bone to pick with ya for trying to feed me to your harpie platoon back there."

She thinks, "I Can't believe I JUSt said that!...Something tells me I bit off more than I chewed..."

Basher stammers, "Bo-boss!"

Smasher yelled, "She called us dumb!"

Helia is annoyed more. "Oooh that's it! I was gonna go easy on ya, but you leave me no choice! SMASHER! Basher! It's dinner time! And that girl is yours!"

Both shout, "Yahhh!"

Diamond is scared as they approach and suddenly as they leaped at her with clubs ready suddenly her bracelet glows again and it blinds the ogres as she held her left arm up.

"Ahhh!"

Smasher screams, "My eyes!"

Diamond is shocked and suddenly within the light she sees a swirling orb with a bright light symbol in it and thinks "Wh-what is this..."

She then reaches out and grabs the orb and suddenly begins to glow.

A transformation sequence appears on screen as Light begins to swirl around Diamond as her mask begins to turn angelic-like and soon her clothes shine as they transform into a knight-like style with shoulder pads and knee pads and the gem in the center of her bow glows creating chest armor with a crystal-like gem in it and soon the light shines and forms to create a thin-like staff that looked pretty beautiful and angelic as she grabs it and behind her spiritual-like angel wings can be seen for a few seconds as she poses.

Helia shouts, "No...i-it can't be!" She thinks, "This brat! She's a-a GuardiaN!"

Diamond is holding her staff as she held it ready while looking at herself and thinks "W-what's happened to me? My clothes, my mask...they transformed! I mean I transformed! How did I do that?"

Aria says, "How indeed…this is getting interesting." She leans back on the tree to watch.

Now realizing that they were still mixed up with each other, the Mon Colle Knights and Eccentro's Team finally separate, running to more suitable defensive positions, preparing for an oncoming attack.

Smasher says, "Uhhh, hey boss, what do we do?"

Helia shouts, "Smash and Bash her you fools! COME ON! SHOW SOME FANGS AND turn her to dust!"

Both says, "Yes ma'm! Roarr!" And they charge.

"Ehh! Diamond shows a nervous sweatdrop and points the staff. "GET BACK!"

Suddenly from her staff as she slashes it as if to strike light waves come out and hit the ogres.

"Ahhh! Ow ow! oWie!" both whine.

Basher yelled, "It hurts!"

Diamond thinks, "Woah...that came out of my staff? So that means I can use magic...alright. So when slashing like that waves of light come out...got it. Alright, Diamond, come on this is your fight magical fight you have to show these punks whose boss! Ok lets seee...umm...Oh! I know!"

"If you think that was painful try this on for size!" She concentrates as a ball of light comes out of her hand.

"Light Orb!" She throws it and as it is thrown it heads at the ogres and boom.

"Ahhh!" Both hit the ground with swirl eyes and covered in soot. "Sorry Boss..."

Helia shouts, "Oooh! Do I have to do everything myself!" She takes out a card. "I summon Thunderbird!" She throws the card up.

As the card is thrown up suddenly a giant electrical bird appears and roars.

DIamond's eyes widen and she thinks, "Ohh man now it's a monster battle...even as of what I can do now is not enough against a giant Electrical bird!...what do I do?"

Suddenly from her deck in a angelic-like purse side a card shines and suddenly Diamond hears a voice calling her.

"Roarrr.."

"Huh? "Diamond looks in her side purse and opens it and then takes out card and thinks, "Solaria?...gasp...I can hear her...gasp "_Don't Give Up_"...Solaria...The card my dad made...he told me something before I left.":

A flashback shows her dad.

"That card is very special, Diamond, and I think it would suit your deck. I think it represents your personality...sunny, strong and determined like Solaria. This card will be the trump card of your deck. Your major powerhouse," Mr. Hikari said.

The flashback ends.

With tears in her eyes, Diamond thought, "Dad ... He's right! Solaria is my card and like it I am determined, strong and have a up-beat personality and I am not one to lose to a thunderbird or that old lady!"

"Heheheh you look scared...are you gonna give up?" Helia said with a smirk.

"Not a chance!" Diamond called, holding the card. " Like I'd lose to an old hag like you! Now prepare yourself and feast your eyes on my monster! I summon Solaria The Solar Dragon!"

She throws the card up as it glows.

Suddenly as the card glows a bright light shines showing a splendid dragon that had white and red and solar-like skin and it had angelic-wings almost and had blue eyes and was a beautiful dragon indeed with it's shining scales.

Helia's eyes widened. "So-S-solaria! But how can that be! She's one of-"

"Helia, you and your oversized goons are gonna pay for trying to steal a sacred item and trying to harm both my friends and my friends' rivals and that I cannot stand! Solaria! Teach them a lesson! Solar FLARE!" Diamond called.

"Roarrr!" Solaria opens her mouth as it blazes up with light/fire and fires a powerful blast at the Thunderbird.

"Noo! THunderbird quick try to-GASPP!" Helia called.

The Thunderbird is struck and engulfed in the flames as it transforms back into a card and then the flare hits Helia and her goons sending them flying.

"Oooh no!" Smashed screamed.

"We've got Flambeed!" Basher screamed

"Errrrrrrrr! I won't forget this Guardian, I shall not! Mark my words, you and your companions haven't seen the last of us yet!"

Soon they are out of sight.

Solaria growls softly.

"I ... I can't believe I did It ... I summoned a real monster and Solaria is ... real ..." Diamond thinks as she looks at Solaria.

Diamond soon glows as she returns to normal as her mask and clothes returned to normal with her.

Solaria glows and turns back into a card and slips back into her purse and returns to the deck.

Diamond falls to the ground very tired out and sighed.

"The Mon Colle Knights and Eccentro's Team come out of their hiding places, unsure of what just happened or how to react to it.

"Uh…what just happened?" Eccentro said.

"You can summon monsters too?" Rockna asked.

"But I've never seen a monster like that before…" Mondo said.

Their conversation is cut short as the sound of clapping breaks the mood.

"I must say that I'm very impressed" Aria says as she stops clapping. "I haven't seen anything that entertaining for years and I never would have expected anything like that to come from you. Now I'm kinda curious about this whole "Guardian" thing that bat Helia mentioned…"

Diamond looks up at Aria as she got up slowly and then onto her feet.

"B-but I didn't know how I did it...it just came to me all of a sudden...I mean, well, the only thing I was thinking was to protect everyone even Eccentro...and when those ogres were about to smash me up...I felt this weird feeling inside me...it was like a burning flame...a light shining brighter than a candle and then well I transformed somehow and even summoned that monster," Diamond says, still tired out. "I mean I don't know what a "Guardian" is. But still I'm just glad that everyone is safe...besides it was my fault to begin with. If I didn't agitate Helia or lost the item when the bracelet and the crown glowed and I threw it up due to it's power and I guess that kind of led her to everyone, but If I didn't do that then all of this mess wouldn't have happened...I mean I was more worried about everyone than just that monster item...I don't think I deserve it anyway." She lowers her head. "I feel such an idiot..."

Aria shifts her weight onto her right leg, "Well, I can't argue with you there, but I'd say more of a ditz than an idiot…" The crown lands in front of Diamond and Aria continues, "but I'm interested to see how this plays out."

She begins to turn away but then turns back and added, "Oh, by the way, that crown is called the Diamond Circlet and houses the power of the Holy Realm. Try not to lose it." She turns her back to them: "And if you try to do anything, shall we say, unacceptable with the item, I'll take it back." She glances over her shoulder, "Since I doubt even a "Guardian" like you could really stop me." She throws her hand up in a half wave: "See ya'."

Aria leaps off into the forest out of sight.

Diamond picks it up and thinks, "The Diamond Circlet...the Holy Realm...I wonder did it glow because my name was Diamond or because of this power?...but I know you can't hear this...but thank you Aria...I promise not to misuse the power of this item..."

Soon it shows outside of the forest. It shows the sunset and Diamond is holding the crown and is starring at the knights and Hiragi. She wants to tell them something before she had to return to the Flying Lion.

Diamond says, "Sorry if this time Team Eccentro got this item, but let me assure you I will keep Aria's word and not misuse this item. I will keep it safe and secure..." She smiles. "But you know...after all that's happened today I feel so more alive...I mean, I've never had this much adventure before. And Mon Colle Knights...when I learn to control my power to summon monsters you think we can...monster battle sometime? Even a friendly competition would be nice when it's not over a Monster Item. And also...sorry again about earlier, sir. "She turns to Hiragi. "For hitting your Cluck-puter in the woods and then it hit you." She rubs the back of her head.

Hiragi puts his hand on the back of his head and says, "Don't worry about it. A knock from the cluck-puter won't do me any harm…" He laughs in a strange manner.

Mondo says, "It sure feels weird that we're letting Eccentro have the item this time…"

Rockna says, "But for some reason it doesn't really feel wrong at all."

Mondo smiles at Rockna and says, "You're right Rockna. It actually feels like everything's going to be okay."

There's a pause and then Mondo, Rockna and Hiragi turn to leave.

"Well, we'll see you around Rosella," Rockna says.

They begin to walk off.

Mondo looks back over his shoulder and shouts, "And we'll definitely take you up on that Monster Battle offer some time!"

Diamond stands there and thinks "Guys ... " She smiles and waves, shouting, "You bet! And when there's a Monster item I expect much from you Mon Colle Knights! See ya!"

She is laughing as she runs back to the Flying Lion. "Hahaha!"

"Today didn't turn out bad at all! I find my prince, I go to another world, I discover I have magical powers and I got a cool monster item! This is so cool! I'll never forget this day!" she thinks.

Meanwhile, above a tree is a strange figure.

"Ah, so that madamoiselle went toe to toe with Helia and won ... hmmm, so she is one of the legendary Guardians...The Guardian of Light." He smiles. "Let us meet soon Guardian." He soon takes flight.

**~o~O~o~**

That evening at the castle on Earth, it shows Diamond in chibi form holding plates of cake slices.

Diamond says, "I think this calls for a celebration for our first monster item caught. And nothing says a victory like Strawberry shortcake. Famous around my hometown." She smiles.

It shows normal Diamond now as she had a plate and Eccentro and Gluko had one with a nice slice as Batch had a plate with a smaller slice of strawberry shortcake.

Batch mutters to herself, "Stupid shrimp, give me a smaller piece, will ya'? Well I'm not going to let it bother me. I'll show her." She takes a bite of the cake.

Eccentro stands and says, "I propose a toast to commemorate our new member of Team Eccentro and for the Monster Item we were able to obtain today. We are now one step closer to our goal for domination!"

Gluko and Batch raise their glasses of soda. "You said it boss!"

Tanaka says, "For once I actually agree."

Eccentro says, "Gaahh! Tanaka! When did you get here?"

Tanaka says, "What are you talking about you lazy ninny? I've always been here." He drinks from his cup. "And I have something very important to say." He takes another drink.

Eccentro says, "Well…what is it?"

Tanaka puts down his cup and says, "Since we have a new teammate who seems to be better equipped for battling the Mon Colle Knights than you three, I've decided to put you all through a new training routine that'll put you all in top Guardian shape."

Diamond's eyes widen and a sweatdrop appears. "Uhhh...almost like Knight training like they did in the Medieval days? Uh really sir that's very kind of you, but ummm...well..." Another nervous sweatdrop appears. "What kind of training routine are you talking about exactly?"

Tanaka lowers his gaze and smiles somewhat evilly. A glint shines off his glasses, hiding his eyes. "Oh, you shall see."

Batch says, "Uh oh, we know that look."

Eccentro grabs Diamond's arm in his left hand and his cheesecake in his right. "Sorry Tanaka but we've got more important things to do, like eating cheesecake." He runs off with Batch and Gluko in tow.

The view changes to outside of the castle.

Tanaka's head is in a speech bubble coming out of the castle. "Now wait a minute you slithering cowards, where do think you're going? Get back here!"

Eccentro's head is in a speech bubble coming from the other side of the castle. "You'll never make us cuz you'll never catch us!" Laughing comes from everyone in the castle except Tanaka as he continues yelling at them.

The image fades out.

~o~O~o~

End of episode 1.

~o~O~o~

**Trigger Warning** : _starting next chapter, this story will depict a romantisized adult x child pairing._


	2. Enter Vyers The Second!

~o~O~o~

The episode opens up to Diamond's hometown and at the bakery Diamond is baking happily as she sets up the goods on the shelves.

"A week after my first trip to Monworld I couldn't stop thinking about that adventure I had. I mean, all thats happen with finding my Rose Prince, making an enemy and discovering I have magical powers. It's a lot for a teenage girl, but since it's the weekend I get to help mom out at the bakery for the morning," the disembodied voice of Diamond narrated.

"My my Diamond, you've been so cheerful this last week. Did something happen on that day you went bike riding?" Mrs Hikari asked.

"Uhh... "Diamond started to blush. "Well uh..."

Ms. Hikari slides to her and pokes at her face. "I know that blush...did you finally meet your Rose Prince?"

"Well um...sort of..."

"Ooohh! My little Diamond!" her mother says as she hugs her. "See, I told you that your dreams of the prince would come true and it did!" She nuzzles Diamond's face. "I always told you and now it's came true. It's no wonder why you were up very early this morning making lunches."

Diamond: Oooh well were going on a sort of picnic.:Smiles and inner thought "More like a refuel after Tenaka's training.": Oh yeah Mom. Dad's gonna be late again tonight right? I made him a special bento lunchbox when he gets back tell him it's in the fridge. It's shrimp tempura with those octopus hot dogs he likes.

"I will, dear," Ms Hikari say as with a smile and switches the signs on the door from Closed to Open.

"Oh, Mom, also I won't be home until dinner tonight, I'm going to be bike riding again."

"Alright, darling," she said with a wink. "And tell your Rose Prince I said hi."

Diamond blushed all over as she runs out the door. "I WILL!"

"That's my Diamond...so energetic and a dreamer..." Mrs Hikari thought.

It shows DIamond riding her bike through the woods as she rides fast down a secret path which leads to a cave and deep in the cave are lights and as she goes through it shows as she comes out she is wearing her medieval outfit and her mask as she is pedalling with her backpack on her back and on her back is a wooden sword she bought with her money and soon sees the castle down below as she follows the path.

Near the entrance she locks her bike up.

Diamond says, "It was a good thing that I was able to get the bike out of the lake and get it fixed up-its good as new.

She runs into the castle and looks around.

"Eccentro? Braid Head? Gluko?" She keeps looking around and soon sees the library and then eyes widen.

"Woahh..."

She walks inside and looks around.

"Woww...so this must be Eccentro's library. I've never seen so many books."

She walks to a shelve and takes out a book and looks at it as she opens it up and began reading it. Then from behind someone sneaks up on her and taps on her shoulder.

"Ahh!" Diamond shivers anime style and bumps into the shelf and books fall on her and she's underneath the pile and sticks head out with a book on her head and looks up. "Gluko ... haha, don't scare me like that. I almost thought you were Tanaka about to tell me It's time for training."

"Haha, if I were Tanaka I'd probably squeeze out of that book on top of your head," Gluko says.

The book begins to shake.

"Right you are, Gluko," Tanaka says.

Tanaka's head pops out of the book.

"You see?" Gluko says.

Eccentro runs in and grabs Diamond, causing the book to spiral off in a random direction, while saying, "Well, isn't it a shame that there's a Monster Alert? We'll be going now!" He continues to run through the wall with Batch, who is dragging Gluko, follows behind him.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile at Professor Hiragi's house, Mondo tries to figure out about that Monster that Rosella summoned. It looked exactly like the card Diamond had showed him back at school a week ago but he can't fit two and two together or perhaps a finger on who Rosella's true identity is under that mask.

Rockna walks into Mondo's room, carrying a snack for him on a tray. She sets it down on the table beside him. "What's on your mind Mondo?"

Mondo says, "It's that Rosella girl on Eccentro's team. I wish I knew who she was and where she got that Solaria dragon."

An evil and jealous glint comes into her eyes. "And why do you want to know who she is Mondo?"

Mondo sighed. "Well wouldn't it be a good idea to know as much as we can about our new enemy. I mean, she does have a Monster Item after all."

"Is that the only reason, Mondo?"

Mondo looks over to Rockna: "Huh? What do you mean Rockna?"

Rockna, now calm, says, "Oh nothing Mondo."

Hiragi runs into the room and shouts, "Hurry up and get to the Utopian Eagle! We've got a Monster Alert in the Wind Realm!"

Mondo & Rockna: "Alright!"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile aboard the Flying Lion…

Diamond thinks, "This time the Monster alert is in the Wind Realm...hmmm I wonder if we'll run into Aria again...the Wind Realm's her home turf...well used to be...but what I don't understand is why her own kind exiled her because she was half demon...I feel sorry her somehow..."

"Hey Eccentro, I've been wondering why does Tanaka give you those crazy training exercises? I've been curious about that for some time," she says, sittind next to him.

Eccentro grits his teeth. "That blasted Tanaka…he makes me go through all those "bad guy" routines because he thinks I'm not evil enough. It seems that he promised my father that he would turn me into a super villain. But I'll show him just how bad I can be!"

Batch says, "Hey Boss, we're almost at the Wind Realm."

Eccentro says, "Good, set us down as close as you can."

Diamond thinks, "His father wanted Tanaka to turn Eccentro into a Super villain...why would his father want to turn him into a dark-hearted villain...I mean Eccentro may have evil intentions, but he's really a nice guy...but I wonder what he thinks of me...am I just one of his minions or am I something special to him...He never even said my name...but only my identity name Rosella at least."

As the Flying Lion Lands it shows in front of them was a giant kingdom it was known as Seiryuu Kingdom, The Wind Kingdom where the Kaze family lived on a floating island in the sky and around are winged monsters and beings as well as normal people here and there going about.

Diamond says, "Wowww...so this must be Seiryuu Kingdom. The royal family of the wind is supposed to live here. But I also can't imagine that this whole kingdom is on a floating island." She is looking around left and right at the sites as they entered.

Eccentro says, "Actually, my dear Diamond, the Seiryuu Kingdom's Royal Castle is on the mainland of the floating islands while the ground level surrounding it is the kingdom's outer boundary."

"Oooh. I see." Diamond smiles and thinks, "Well he does call me by my real name so that's a good sign at least."

"You really know your way around here, Eccentro, like a Monworld Expert while I am still just a newcomer here. I guess it'll take me awhile to get used to things especially stuff like this. Come to think of it...I'm still trying to understand about the powers I have...I mean...its kind of weird how I transformed like that when that orb appeared out of my bracelet..."

A flashback shows her transforming and fighting Helia and her goons and then the monster battle.

"And how I summoned that monster...I still don't get it.."Diamond looks at her bracelet. "And I still don't understand what a "Guardian" is...maybe it's like a knight or a warrior who has powers. Maybe I can try and find someone around here who knows that stuff and maybe learn how to control my powers. Besides if that beak-face Old Hag and her Ogre goons show up again I have to be prepared to protect you Eccentro.." She blushes a little and looks away. "And Gluko and Braid Head too."

Eccentro smiles as Batch rolls her eyes and walks on.

"Well, since our Monster Alert seems to have come from the center of the Seiryuu Kingdom, we'll see if the Royal family knows anything about our item, and about your Guardian thing."

Diamond nods. "Good idea."

She thinks,"Eccentro-Sama...you know when he's not acting evil or abit eccentric he's pretty cool."

Meanwhile someone was watching them ...

Vyers mutters, "There she is...my darling Rose the Guardian of Light. So she's going with her vassals to see the Royal family what a coincidence..." He grins.

Meanwhile ...

"ERRRRRRR!" Helia groaned.

Smasher says, "H-hey boss calm down..." He holds out a cup of tea. "Have some tea."

Basher says, "Or a tasty sandwich." He holds out sandwich.

Helia gets an anime large head and a huge vein. "IDIOTS! LIKE THAT STUFF WILL CHEER ME UP AFTER OUR HUMILIATING DEFEAT!"

"Ahhh!" Both backs away. "S-s-s-s-sorry Boss! We were just trying to help!"

"Ooooh!" Helia gets up. "If it wasn't for her!"

A flashback shows Diamond using her monster to attack Helia's monster.

Helia says, "That little brat! I would of had that monster item in the palm of my hands right now! BUT NO! She interfered before I had the chance!...she's going to be sorry she ever crossed my path...she and those Knights and that Prince of hers...they'll all pay STARTING WITH HER!" Fire sprouts behind her.

Basher says, "But how are we gonna do that?"

Smashersays, " We don't even know where she is?"

Heliasays, " Why when there's a monster item around. And you know that girl seemed like she didn't know what she was doing when she was fighting me...so that means that power has just awakened and I bet the next time she tries to use it she won't know how...heheeh which means ..."

Both the ogres say, "WE CAN snatch her!"

"Yes! That's it boys! And when that happens we tag and bag her!"

They all laugh evily and meanwhile as the group is heading to the castle ...

"Ummm...Eccentro I've been thinking ..." Diamond looks at Eccentro. "Um if you did wanted to rule both worlds what kind of ruler would you be?"

Eccentro lifts finger to his chin and looks up in thought, "Huh…I never really thought about it…" He stays silent for a little while. "Let me think on that and I'll let you know later."

Batch says, "Hey Boss! The Royal Family's Castle is just ahead!"

Gluko says, "Yay! I can't wait to see it!"

Diamond sees the castle. "WOwww...it's so big...almost as big as your castle Eccentro."

She thinks, "I wonder if the Wind Realm has a guardian too?"

Vyers says, " Well now isn't this a surprise."

"Huh?" They look seeing a charming man at a pillar.

Vyers says, " So you must be the Guardian of Light that I heard about."

Diamond says, " Guardian of the light?"

Vyers walk over. " Forgive moi I must you in awe..."

A sparkling rose background is behind him.

Diamond says, " Wait a minute...you're...!"

A card shows up on screen showing Vyers the Second (Same appearance as Vyers in Disgaea).

Vyers says, "I am an aristocrat of both Strength and beauty. I'm Vyers the Dark Adonis." He is holding a purple rose. "And you young lady are the brave heroine who defeated that harpie called Helia."

Diamond says, "Uhhh...well I don't wanna brag or anything, but a somewhat defeat?"

Vyers says, "Oooh but it was such a touch of heroic and strength and beauty fighting when only using your powers the first time they've awaken. A wonderful performance indeed, especially that monster you summoned. I'm quite impressed." He looks into her eyes as he hold her hands softly. "What is your name Madamoiselle?"

"Uhh..." Diamoned hides a blush. "Diamond, but you may call me Rosella, it's my nickname."

"Such a charming name indeed," Vyers says with a smile.

Eccentro pulls Diamond away from Vyers. "Excuse me, but that's my team member your toying with. And she has more pressing matters than listening to you."

Vyers says, "My my aren't we touchy. I was simply making conversation. I guess this girl is very special to you. Tell me, are you her "Prince Charming" defending this beautiful princess from the likes of moi?"

Diamond's skin turns red as small steam comes out, blushing embarassed.

Eccentro is stunned into silence. "Well…I…uh…"

Batch says, "Boooooooss! Come on! We have to get the item before the Mon Colle Knights show up!"

Eccentro says, "Yes…yes we're coming! Come on now Diamond."

He pulls Diamond away with him as he continues to the castle.

Diamond says, "Uhhh sure..." She follows him.

Vyers says, "You also came here to seek information on "Guardians" am I correct, Madamoiselle?"

"Huh?" Diamond stops. "Yeah..."

Vyers says, "The Royal Family has a book about the "Guardians" in their royal library."

Diamond says, "Thanks..." She then continues on with Eccentro and his group.

Vyers thinks, "I wonder could that girl be the one that can learn more than just her element?...such an intriguing performance this has become."

Meanwhile the Mon Colle Knights were also at the Royal castle seeking information about a monster item as Mondo kept pondering about Rosella and that monster card she had.

Rockna is skimming through a book she had pulled off the shelf in the Royal Family's library. "Did you manage to find anything Mondo?"

Mondo places a book back on the shelf. "Not a thing…wait…"

He picks up a book with a golden spine. "The Guardians of Mon World? Well this should be useful…"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile, Eccentro and his group managed to meet with the king of the Seiryuu Kingdom, and in order to better get what they wanted, they decided to let Diamond do the talking.

"Uhh..." Diamond is a little shy and nervous. "Uhh it is an honor to meet you your majesty. I am Rosella." She coursties in respect.

The king says, "No need to bow, my child. So tell me what brings you and your friends to the Seiryuu Kingdom?"

Diamond says, "Well, two things : first we came here seeking information about "Guardians of Monworld"."

The king says, "Guardians of Monworld. Now that has been a topic I haven't heard in such long even during my reign."

Diamond says, " Might you know, lord?"

The king says, " Yes I know about it, but first what is the second thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yes sorry." Diamond islushing a bit embarassed." Um we also came here wondering about the location of a possible Monster item here."

The king says, " And why do you seek the monster item?"

Diamond says, " Well...you see we came here so we can protect it from a group that is led by a Harpie called Helia."

The king says, "Helia?...As in the Dark Harpy Helia?"

Diamond says, "You know of her?"

"Yes...she was once one of the Kingdom's fastest warriors that ever protected the Wind Realm, but one day she was caught trying to steal one of our family's precious treasures and exiled her. I never thought she would be after the monster items...hmmmm it seems she must of turned her wings on the kingdom and joined another group. I kept hearing rumors about a rise in the Evil Realm somewhere...at the old remains of Redda's castle."

A image shows dark images with red eyes and different shaped beings.

The king says, "Rumors spread about the group being known as Demon Claw. Followers of a darker being to spread chaos and destruction upon the land."

Diamond says, "Do you suppose that Helia and those two ogres are part of that group?"

The king says, " Most likely. Tell me, did she have a strange scar-like wing on her with an evil eye?"

Diamond says, " As a matter of fact...when I first saw her I did see a weird tattoo on her right arm...

The king says, " Hmmm...so she has been marked as a member after all...and if she were to come here she'll aim to get the Monster item that's been hidden well. This is troublesome indeed...

A new voice says, "No need to worry about that your Majesty…"

Everyone turns to look up in a high window behind the king to see Aria, leaning dangerously forward, bracing herself by clinging on the outer wall of the castle. In her hand she held a silver boomerang that held a sparkling sapphire where it pointed into its V-like shape. The boomerang was also adorned with black rune symbols.

Aria says, "For you see, I have the Monster Item, and no one will be able to take it from me. Especially that old bat Helia."

Diamond says, "Hey, it's Aria."

The king says, "Good work, Aria."

Around the castle ...

Diamond says, "So, um, tell me, Aria, what's your connection to the Seiryuu Kingdom? I mean, just curious, do you always help protect dangerous items like monster items" Hher hands are behind her head as she walks looking at her. "I'm curious what kind of powers do these monster items contain? And also why is it that when the Diamond Circlet glowed when I held it was it because you know..." She sees the item glowing abit along with the bracelet. "I'm starting to think that my bracelet is also some kind of monster item metal detector or something."

Aria says, "My connection with the Seiryuu Kingdom? Well…the Forest Elves have always been allies of the Seiryuu Kindom…" In a lower tone of voice she added, "…so just because I'm not one of them anymore doesn't mean I break ties with allies…at least not all ties…" Back to her normal voice, she continues, " As for protecting items, I just do whatever I want for my own benefit and amusement, nothing more, nothing less. And the Monster Items house the power of each realm, surely you've figured that out, and this gives whoever holds them an extreme amount of power. As for your bracelet, I have a theory, but I think that's something you're just going to have to figure on your own."

"Huh..." Diamond looks at it and thinks, "Come to think of it...when did I have this bracelet...it's so hard to remember. I've always had it with me since I was little."

"Oh by the way do you know where the library is? I came here to look for information about Guardians. Maybe there's some connection between the guardians and Monworld even with the items."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you don't know about Guardians…that's right. The library is down the hall, four doors down on the right." Aria points to group's left. "The Mon Colle Knights are already there, and seem to have found what their after. Something I'm sure will be of interest to you."

Diamond thinks, "The Mon Colle Knights are here...well guess no matter where Eccentro and his team go Mon Colle Knights follow."

Down the hall in the library Diamond peeks seeing the Mon colle knights.

DIamond says, " Oh uh hey guys..." She walks inside. " This sure is a coincidence. You guys found the book I was looking for that talks about the Monworld Guardians."

Rockna says, "Oh, hey Rosella! In a meaner tone of voice, she added," Hello Eccentro…"

Eccentro says, "What an unpleasant meeting we have here, but since the Monster Item is out of both of our reaches, it doesn't seem likely that we need to brawl."

Hiragi says, "What do you mean the Monster Item is out of our reach? You haven't snatched it up already have you, you fiend?" He strikes a pose as he points at Eccentro.

Gluko says, "Nope, Aria has it."

Hiragi's pose fades into more of a disappointed stance. "Oh."

Batch says, "You're lucky that all we're after is that book your reading and the information it contains."

Mondo says, "Well as far as we're concerned you can have it." He hands the book to Diamond. "The only thing that's in English is the title, everything else is written in this weird hieroglyphic rune language."

Diamond looks at it. "Rune huh?...this will be tricky to translate... "

In the Kingdom's garden it shows Diamond with bento lunchboxes that she gave to everyone.

"Here Aria, here's one for you too." She hands her one. "It's a way of thanks for saving us from those Harpies back in the Earth Realm."

Aria takes the lunchbox, unsure of how to react. "Uh…thanks…I guess."

She thinks, "This certainly is weird, haven't had someone act this way toward me since I was exiled from the Forest Elves…oh well." She jumps up into a nearby tree to recline on a limb.

Mondo is gobbling food at an anime rapid pace. "Wow Rosella! This food is amazing!"

Rockna is normally eating, then suddenly stops. "But not better than mine, right Mondo?"

Mondo halfway chokes on his food. "Uh…of course not Rockna…heh heh…"

Eccentro says, "I must say that it is quite delectable, better than most of the dishes I have at the castle."

Batch says, "That's because Tanaka tries to pack everything you eat with fiber and vitamins. And everyone knows that that stuff tastes awful."

Gluko chirps, "But at least it's healthy!"

Diamond is blushing all over. "I-I am quite honored that you like my cooking, Prince."

Vyers says, "I must admit, Rosella's cooking is the best." He is holding a bento lunchbox eating it with good manners. "The omlete is simply divine."

Diamond says, "Hey, what are you still doing here, Vyers?"

Vyers says, " I was just around when I heard the legendary Mon Colle Knights who saved Monworld were here."

"Legendary?"

"Why have you never heard of the story of how Monworld was saved from certain doom? Six years ago to be exact a fallen angel of the Evil Realm named Redda tried to use the items and summoned a horrid beast that would bring doom to both of ours until all the creatures, angels and dragons of each realm came together with the Knights and with the power of the six realms summoned a great beast called the Golden Dragon and they became one with and using the dragon they defeated the beast as Redda was slayed by another fallen angel who turned good named Gabriolis thus when the items were used they scattered once more."

"Wowww..." Diamond looks at Mondo and Rockna. "I never knew I was in the presence of such legends. But I heard of the Golden Dragon. It is said to be the most powerful creature in Monworld."

Mondo rubs the back of his head with his hand. "Oh it was nothing really."

Rockna says, "Yeah, we just wanted to protect our friends."

Mondo says, "And the Golden Dragon, he was amazing. When we became one there was this overwhelming amount of power! I tell ya', being able to fight alongside the most powerful monster in Mon World was truly one of the best experiences of our lives!"

Aria lets out a short burst of subtle laughter, which doesn't go unnoticed by the group.

Diamond says, " And What's so funny Aria?" Diamond at her as she heard her laughing.

Aria says, "Oh it's nothing really, it's just that you all think that the Golden Dragon is the most powerful monster in Mon World."

Diamond says, "Well it is the most powerful...isn't it?"

Meanwhile in the bushes Helia and her goons spy and glare.

Helia whispers, "Hehhehe good their all grouped together...I've got a special monster with the right stuff-one which we got control of earlier when we arrived here. A powerful monster that even that brat can't beat."

She takes out Sphnix Teleia. "Hehehee."

Meanwhile...

Diamond says, " Alright Aria, then what do you think is the most powerful creature in Monworld...?"

Aria says, "Well, I'm not saying that the Golden Dragon isn't powerful, I just mean that he's not the only one. Any monster in Mon World has the capacity to become as powerful as the Golden Dragon, it's just that it's a rarity as many don't realize it. The Golden Dragon just happens to be the most well known of these so called "Most Powerful Monsters in Mon World". The rest fade into obscurity. For example, I don't suppose you've heard of the White Saber Tara?"

Diamond shakes head. "Never heard of that monster...wait.:Anime question marks above head: What is a White Saber Tara?"

Aria shakes her head: "Not what, but who. White Saber Tara was a warrior who was, who is, just as powerful as the Golden Dragon. She started out as a normal Centaur Warrior until she grew too restless in their ranks. For thirty years she wandered the realms of Mon World increasing her strength, increasing her magic ability. And when a cataclysmic crisis struck Mon World 500 years ago, she was the one who sent the evil that had sparked it, back into the abyss from which it had crawled. When she had done so, she was named the most powerful Monster in Mon World, and because of that, is still believed to be alive, and in the same realm where the Golden Dragon currently resides. But 500 years is a long time, and she, like a few others, have long been forgotten by the current citizens of Mon World due to its passage."

Diamond says, " A legend left in history."

Helia shouts, " Hehehhe and soon will be the Legendary Mon Colle Knights and the Guardian of Light!

They all turn and see Helia and her goons.

Diamond says, " Well well, if it isn't the old hag and her gluttonous goons."

Helia does an anime fall and then points very angrily with big anime vein.

"WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A OLD HAG, YOU SQUIRT! You're gonna pay for what you did to us back in the Earth Realm!"

Diamond says, "You were the one who tried to steal the monster item and then threatened to harm us! You deserved it!"

Helia says, "Well this time...things are different."

She takes out a card. "Sphinx Teleia I summon thee!"

She throws up card in the air.

Suddenly a light shines and it shows a Sphinix-like creature with the head of a woman and a body of a beast with wings and it roars.

Vyers says, " That monster!"

Helia says, " Hahahah! Now then I wonder what would happen if I commanded this darling beast to cause some chaos here at the kingdom...maybe even take the King's life."

Vyers says, "That won't happen you fiendish harpy!"

"That's right!" Diamond gets up. "Because were gonna stop you!"

Helia says, "HEHEHE ooh you will will you? Well I might not give the demand if you just hand over the monster item and the book."

Diamond looks at the book. "Forget it. Like we'd let you get your hands on either you fiend!"

Mondo stands up. "Yeah! Don't forget who you're messing with!"

Rockna stands up beside Mondo. "We're the Mon Colle Knights and you won't be able to defeat us!"

Eccentro says, "And besides, those Monster Items belong to me anyway!"

Helia says, "We'll just see. Sphinx Teleia, now's the time to strike!"

Sphinx Teleia charges and everyone dodges quickly.

Vyers says, "We must lead the beast away from here."

Diamond says, " That's right, we can't risk the lives of the people of this land nor the king's life. And if we fight here the garden will be ruined." She looks at the flowers. "And I don't want innocent flowers to get hurt."

Helia says, " Awww...you worry about pesky little roots than your own safety. Then if you don't like to fight here, let's take this to the sky!"

Suddenly chains wrap around Diamond.

Diamond gasped.

Vyers says, "A Chain Wrap Battle Spell!"

"Hahaha!" Helia is flying into the sky with the chain up. "Basher! Smasher! I leave the rest to you!"

"YES Ma'm!" both shout.

Vyers yells, "Hold it right there you fiends! I won't let you!" He takes out two cards. "Witty Phantom! Big EYe! I summon thee!"

Soon two monsters appear.

Vyers shouts, "I'll hold off these fiends! Mon Colle Knights you must stop Sphinx Teleia and help Rosella!"

As the Mon Colle Knights head off Vyers looks seeing Eccentro.

Vyers says, " YOU! What are you doing standing there. ARE you not concerned about Rosella's situation she is in! You must engage in battle to save her!"

Eccentro grits his teeth in frustration. "But there's nothing I can…" He sees a Male Nighthawk flying toward the garden. " That's it! Batch! Gluko! Where's Teddyarenaut?"

Batch and Gluco slide in from off screen with Teddyarenaut. "Right here, Boss!"

Eccentro says, "Well then hit that Nighthawk with the Skitso Beam!"

A black beam shoots from Teddyarenaut and Eccentro, Batch and Gluko leap onto the Nighthawk's back, flying after the Mon Colle Knights who managed to find Mondo's friend Pegasus and unite with him.

Aria steps forward on the limb she is standing on. "Those idiots are going to die if they just rush in like that. And Diamond doesn't have a clue on what she should do…" She sighs. "Guess I have no choice."

Four shadowed transparent dragon wings emerge from Aria's back, the top two being much larger than the bottom two. She then leaps into the air to follow the troupe.

Meanwhile in the sky Helia spins the chain around.

Helia says, " Round and round she'll go where she stops nobody knows! Hahhaha!"

"Stop!" Diamond has anime swirly eyes. "Stop spinning I'm gonna lose my lunch!"

Helia says, " What was that? Stop you say? As you insist!" She lets go of the chain releasing her far off.

"AHhh!" Diamond then begins to fall and closes eyes and thinks, "Is this how it ends! Me falling to my doom chained up and about to eat the dirt!...Sigh I just wish I could of told Eccentro how much I care about him...but still..."

Flashbacks show her and Eccentro watering the roses together and they have a water fight abit and they laugh happily. THen one of where they hide away from Tanaka's training. All the good times during the first week.

Diamond thinks, "Eccentro isn't evil...though he claims he want to be I think deep down he doesn't want all that...maybe, but I know that someday he'll grow up to be a kind, humble and noble king."

As Diamond falls to her doom suddenly the Male Nighthawk flies fast and suddenly she lands in the arms of Eccentro.

"Huh? " Diamond looks and is surprised. "E-Eccentro!" She is blushing. "Yo-you came to save me."

Eccentro smiles. "Well of course. Did you expect anything else?"

Batch says, "Boss, maybe you should wait until a more appropriate moment to be all mushy. We've kind of got a problem."

They all look up to see the Mon Colle Knights and Pegasus get swiped by Helia, who successfully takes out one of Pegasus's wings causing him to plummet to the ground below. All are shocked when Pegasus lands softly on a swirling cloud of air and lair to rest calmly on the ground. The torrent that had saved Pegasus flew upwards and into Aria's hand as she hovers beside Eccentro's Nighthawk. The thing that had saved Pegasus turns out to be the Monster Item that Aria had had earlier: the Silver Boomerang.

Aria says, "Like I said, you guys are going to get yourselves killed rushing in like this. Go back down and help Vyers, I'll handle Helia myself."

Diamond says, "Thanks Aria."

As she got the chains off her she looks down. "We'll handle with Sphinx Teleia. I won't let Helia's monster or her goons put their greasy hands on the kingdom nor the land. We'll protect all of them from these fiends."

Suddenly her deck glows from her purse.

"That glow again." Diamond takes out her deck seeing it glow and hears a voice and picks up the first card showing WingWeaver and thinks, "Just like last time...wait...I see...now I understand about summoning monsters. If one concentrates and believe in your heart then shall the monster come to you."

"I know just the monster that can help take Sphinx Teleia out." Diamond concentrates, "Here goes! I summon WingWeaver!"

Soon as the card shines an angelic-like fairy monster appears before the area.

Helia says, " What!"

Vyers thinks, "Looks like the Guardian of Light figured out how to summon a monster. Well played, Rosella, and another kudos to the Prince. Who could have thought such a strange one could have such courage to save the girl he loves."

Smasher screams, "You're dead meat, pretty boy!"

Basher screams, "Yeah Dead Meat!"

Vyers says, " We'll just see!" He flies up and concentrates power. "Adonis Shot!" He fires the attack.

Then boom! The Attack sends the ogres sent flying into the sky and onto the ground far off.

DIamond says, "Mon Colle Knights please become one with WingWeaver. With your powers and hers combined we can Stop Sphinx Teleia." She smiles.

Mondo and Rockna says, "You got it!"

Mondo says to Pegasus, "Please just stay a safe distance away my friend. I don't want you getting hurt any farther."

He stands beside Rockna. "You ready?"

Rockna nods.

Mondo and Rockna chant, "With us…you can…do it!"

They grab each other's hands they spin in a black void until they lift their heads skyward. A glowing orb of white manifest above them and a gust of wind envelopes them both. From the flowing wind shoot two beams of light and they connect with the WingWeaver, completing the union.

Meanwhile Aria has confronted Helia, reaching her battle height.

Aria tilts her head slightly and says, "Your posture's not right…you seem a little off. Are you scared of me, Helia?"

Helia says, " Ha! Me! Scared of a Hafling like you! Now way! Helia raises her claws up. "I'm not scared at all!

Helia charges at her. "Now prepare to be sliced and diced!"

Helia dives at Aria with all the speed that made her famous, and yet Aria side stepped her as though it was nothing. Helia turned back around and tried again, only to fail once more.

Aria says, "Your tactics are too easily read, Helia. It's all too easy to avoid a direct frontal assult."

"Errrrrrr! Oh yeah, avoid this! Sonic Screech!" Helia lets out a powerful sonic screech wave at Aria.

The wave hit Aria, causing her to curl up in pain being that her elf ears were more sensitive than normal to loud and high pitched sound. Helia took this chance and attacked, easily landing a devastating blow at Aria's lungs, knocking the wind out of her. Nearly losing her consciousness, Aria begins to fall out of the sky, her shadowed wings disintegrating. As Aria falls she heard Helia laugh out her victory, which only manages to anger Aria all the more.

Aria says, "Not only do you call me a half-breed and manage to land a blow on me, but now you act as though you've won. Sorry Helia, but I've beaten opponents who were stronger than you."

Aria's pupils revert to slits and the wings she once had sprouted again, only larger this time. The bottom pair reverted to their normal form of clawed hands, and as Aria's trajectory changed, the claws closed in on Helia.

Aria smirks evilly. "The power…of a Half-Breed."

She takes another swing at Helia, easily connecting the blow.

"Ahhhhh! Helia is then hit at the other wing and begins to fall. "Noooooooooo!"

Meanwhile below Sphinx Teleia and WingWeaver now with Mondo and Rockna one with it fight the beast.

"Errr! Roarr!" Sphinx Teleia sends out a purple blast at them.

WingWeaver and Diamond(aka Rosella) dodge it.

Diamond says, "We have to end this fast or one of those blasts we'll hit the palace. Let's give Sphinx Teleia a little blast of Harmonia Ray guys."

Diamond turns to Wingweaver and she's able to see them within the monster.

Rockna says, "Right!"

Mondo says, "Let's go WingWeaver!"

Mondo and Rockna shout, "Harmonia Ray!"

Two beams emerge as WingWeaver lifts it head, one blue, one green. The beams spin about each other and make direct contact with Sphinx Teleia.

"Roooarrr!" Sphinc Teleia is hit by the rays and soon hits the ground defeated, but hasn't turned back into a card.

Vyers thinks, "They did it...":

Diamond, Mondo and Rockna shout, "Another victory for the Mon colle knights and Team Eccentro!"

Diamond says, "That's weird...Sphinx Teleia didn't turn back into a card."

Vyers says, "I wonder why..."

"I don't know..." Diamond begins to walk to it.

Vyers says, " Ehhh! Careful MADAmoiselle that Monster could still be under Helia's control."

Sphinx Teleia is panting abit as it was hurt and there was a dark aura that lifts from the monster.

Diamond thinks, "Was that monster...controlled by Helia by that dark aura?"

She walks to it and places hand on it's body.

Sphinx Teleia looks at Diamond.

Diamond says, "You're not really evil at all aren't you? Helia was controlling you somehow and you didn't have any free will to fight back...sorry if we hurt you. Will you...forgive us?"

Sphinx Teleia looks at Diamond's eyes.

Diamond sadly thinks, "I wish there was something I could have done ... to help this creature."

Suddenly her bracelet glows as a small wind symbol appears and soon a white wind circles around Sphinx Teleia.

"Huh!"

Everyone looks seeing the small wind circle around Sphinx Teleia and soon her wounds are all healed up as the wind vanished.

Diamond says, "Sp-Sphinx Teleia, you're okay."

Sphinx Teleia gets up and walks to her.

DIamond backs up. "Uhh..:"

Sphinx Teleia then nuzzles against her left leg happily.

Vyers thinks, "The Healing Wind...Diamond's caring heart and her ability to see the aura around monsters..."

"I think Sphinx Teleia is trying to tell you that she thanks you and your friends for breaking the spell over her and for healing her."

Diamond then has an idea. "Hold on, we still have one more to help out."

It shows the cloud Pegasus was on lowered down as DIamond concentrated hard again.

"Okay...let's see if lightning strikes twice." Diamond places her hands in front of Pegasus. "Healing WIND."

Soon the white wind appears again and soon circles Pegasus as his wings and wounds were healed up and everyone is amazed at this.

Diamond smiles. "There you go. How's that feel, Pegasus?"

Mondo shouts, "Pegasus! You're okay!" He leaps at Pegasus, embracing the horse's neck.

The gang below are laughing merrily together, congratulating one another on their victory.

Aria, still floating in the sky above, but lower than where she defeated Helia, says, "She's getting the hang of it it seems." She looks at the Monster Item in her hand. "I'll keep this for now, until the time is right."

She looks around at the Wind Realm scenery. "I've gotta get outta here, this brings back too many bad memories…" She extends her shadowed wings and flies off.

Diamond smiles.

Sphinx Teleia walks up to Diamond.

Diamond turns around and says, "Sphinx Teleia..."

She glows and turns back into a card and it flies into her hand.

The king says, "My my, it seems Sphinx Teleia seems to want to be part of your group's team, young lady."

He walks outside with some guards.

DIamond says, "Your majesty..."

The king says, "You and your friends fought valiantly against Helia and defeated her and her minions."

Diamond says, "Actually, it was Aria who defeated Helia isn't t-" She looks around. "Hey? Where'd she go?"

Vyers says, "Forgive Aria...she rarily comes to the wind realm...she must of left because this place brought back bad memories..."

Diamond says, "I see."

Vyers says, "But stilll...I must commemorate you all on your courage today."

"You fought quite well too, Vyers. But...:Diamond smiles, then looks at Eccentro. "Eccentro was brave too. He came in on Nighthawk and saved me just when I was about to hit the dirt."

She walks to Eccentro and blushes a bit. "He was like a knight in shining armor coming to my rescue."

Eccentro rubs the back of his head with his hand, blushing badly. "Yes…well,um…"

Gluko says, "Aw look at the Boss, he's gone all red."

Mondo says in a complimentive voice, "Wow Eccentro, I never knew you could have feelings for someone other than yourself."

Eccentro's head lowers from embarrassment and everyone laughs.

Batch sighs. "Well we let a Monster Item slip through our fingers…"

Diamond nods. "Yeah, but there's always next time right? Uh oh yes Majesty your book."

She takes it out.

The king smiles. "Keep it. Perhaps you'll be able to translate the book of the guardians or find someone who knows the language, but nontheless I have complete confidence in you, Rosella."

Diamond smiles, "And once the whole book is translated I promise to return it in good condition and keep it safe."

Vyers smiles and says, "Well, I best be off. And Prince, the next time we should meet I expect a valiant monster battle. If that is to protect your lady's honor."

Diamond is blushing all over and turns around.

Vyers smiles and flies off.

Diamond says, "He can sure get on your thorny side sometimes."

Then Mondo wonders something and then looks at Rosella closely even at her mask. He wondered who Rosella really was he kept pondering about that for quite some time.

Diamond says, "Uhh...wh-what is it? Is there something on my face?"

Mondo squints his eyes but then pulls back and says, "It's nothing…I thought I recognized you from somewhere…" He smiles widely: "But there's no way you could be her!" He laughs.

"Huh!"

She thinks, "Wait...does he mean...heh...that Mondo such an idiot, but I wonder if he and Rockna and Professor Hiragi knew who I really was.":

"Hahaha well whoever this friend is you speak of you thought I was her you must be mistaken," she says and laughs.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in the evil realm ...

Someone is watching from the magic mirror in the ruins of Redda's castle.

"So that girl is the Guardian of Light...one able to control the elements. She is merely a child...another world Child...and then there are the mon colle knights...ehhehee well well things have gotten to be more interesting than expected."

~o~O~o~

The scene changes to the castle and screams are heard as DIamond, Eccentro and Batch are running as they endure Tenaka's training exercise of the day due to their failure to get a monster item.

Diamond has an anime panic face. "Is this training or torture!"

"Both! Now hop to it!" Tanaka crakcs a whip.

Eccentro says through panting breaths, "Is this torment ever going to end?"

"Not in your life time at this rate! Now move it!" Tanaka grabs a lever and pulls.

Scene switches to in front of Diamond, Eccentro and Batch as an Indiana Jones boulder rolls down from the ceiling above. All freeze with large shocked anime eyes and spazzed out poses before running toward the camera. Where the last thing the audience hears are the troupe's desperate cries as the image freezes at their attempted escape and fades out to black.

~o~O~o~

**Disclaimer** : _Vyers is a character from the Disgaea video game and anime._


	3. An Enchanted Day

~o~O~o~

The episode begins showing in Diamond's hometown and she is in her room and it shows books flying around along with clothes as she concentrates her power and swings her left arm as her clothes go into her closet and her books back on the shelf.

"Alright! I'm getting the hang of this guardian power thing," she says with a smile. "I mean the wind part...hmmm.."

She sits down on her bed as she looks at her bracelet. "Just what exactly what kind of powers you got...I mean I don't even remember where I got you at...I wonder...did my grandma give me you?"

As she pondered about it she then looks at the two tickets on her dresser for a movie.

Diamond says, " I had to win two tickets to the new Hiroyuki Takei movie now he made Ultimo into a movie."

She thinks, "I can't take Mondo or Rockna...and besides there's no way I can see it again...but still an extra ticket so perhaps I can...":

Then her face turns all red. "Ahhhhhh! I can't I can't! If I ask him out then he might think me-him..."

She shakes her head. "Calm down, Diamond, this is a serious situation you're in...but still..." She looks out the window. "I wonder if Eccentro ever stepped out of the castle before. He's always stayed there, but never got a chance to leave it to see what he's missing...hmmm..."

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile back at the Castle Eccentro is running from Tanaka as he is avoiding bad guy training again.

Eccentro screams, "GO AWAY! I'm not doing any more of your training! You can't make me, I'm a Prince!"

Tanaka is chasing Eccentro, slowly gaining. "Oh yes you are! I promised your father that I would turn you into an evil super villain and that's what I intend to do!"

Now he is only a few steps behind Eccentro extends his hand to grab his cape. "Ah ha! I've got you now!"

Just as he's about to grab Eccentro, Batch swings open a hidden door in the wall and Tanaka plows face first into in, Eccentro runs off screen.

Batch waves her arm to attract Eccentro's attention. "Hey Boss. this way!"

Eccentro runs back on screen and through the door as Batch shuts it, allowing the door to disappear into the wall undetected. Tanaka falls with his face in the floor and doesn't move.

Meanwhile Diamond arrives at the castle on her bike and she walks inside.

"Hey Eccentro, where are ya?" She calls out. "Prince?"

Soon the wall open and a pair of hands reach out and cover her mouth and pulls her inside as the wall closes.

Diamond's voice is muffled a bit and she turns around and blushes because Eccentro covered her mouth.

Eccentro whispers, "Keep quiet unless you want Tanaka to find us…"

Batch whispers, "That is unless you actually want to go through Tanaka's training…which I doubt."

Diamond shakes her head and then hands are removed from her mouth and she whispers," Let me guess, you guys ditched out of his training again. Its like how I ditch out of Biology class because I didn't want to dissect frogs. I had to fake sick for a day to not do it."

It shows in another part of the castle Diamond and Eccentro are on the balcony as Batch is keeping an eye out anywhere for Tanaka in another area.

Diamond says, "Eccentro, I've been wondering...have you ever left the castle before? I mean besides going to Monworld?"

Eccentro says, "Hmm? Have I ever left the castle? Well…actually…come to think of it…no, I haven't. Never really needed to, I've always had everything I needed right here."

Diamond says, "You mean you never even wondered what lies beyond the trees or perhaps the castle? I mean by now you would be curious about where I come each day on my bike. I mean outside this castle is my hometown filled with cars, shops, school, and especially museums and other interesting stuff. Even my mother's shop and my house as well. I mean have you ever thought about what would it be like to leave the castle and spend one day in such a place and be just a normal person and see what the place offers for someone like you. Besides it's the least place Tanaka would look for ya when it comes to training and with the right set of clothes to be incognito he wouldn't even recognize ya and like my father would say: "a caged bird that's always locked up cannot sing it's song or take flight only when the key to it's door is open that it has a chance to fly out into the world and spread it's wings to freedom singing it's song happily."

Batch says, "He must say that a lot since you were able to remember such a long winded sentence."

Eccentro sighs. "Anyway, I guess I've never really wondered since I've been kept in here even as a small child. That and I've always seen myself as higher than the common folk so I never much cared to mingle with them…however…if it means getting out of Tanaka's torture sessions, then by all means, let's go."

Diamond smiles. "You will. That's great. And leave it to me to show you around. I know the town like the back of my own hand."

Meanwhile somewhere it shows a weird wiggly air moving about and something comes out of it and meanwhile outside the castle door Diamond and Eccentro peek out looking left and right fast anime style as they walk outside.

Diamond says, "So far so good, it's clear. All we gotta do is make it to my bike and we'll take the bike trail to my town." She is walking carefully with Eccentro.

"There you are!" Tanaka runs at them. "Thought you could get away did you?"

Eccentro yells, "Run!" He grabs Diamond and runs down the visible bike trail, grabbing Diamond's bike along the way. Tanaka stops at the bike path's start.

Tanaka yells, "Eccentro, you get back here! Eccentro? ECCENTRO?" His voice fades off.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in town the summer festival was going on and at Professor Hiragi's home Rockna was going to call Diamond to see if she wanted to hang out to make it up for always disappearing on her or not spending time with their friend lately with the monster alerts, but since there hasn't been a monster alert in quite a while this was a golden chance to hang out with their pal. Rockna calls Diamond.

Diamond's answering machine recites, "Hi you reached the Hikari residence. Please leave your name and message and I'll return shortly to answer it."

Rockna hangs up the phone without leaving a message. "Huh, that's weird."

Mondo is on the couch and looks up from the comic book he's reading. "What is?"

Rockna says, "I was going to call Diamond and ask if she wanted to hang out with us today at the festival, but I can't get a hold of her. That's the second time I called today and I didn't get an answer either time."

Mondo puts down the comic book on the table: "Well maybe she's already at the festival. We should go now and maybe we'll run into her."

Rockna smiles and nods.

Going back to Eccentro and Diamond…

At a clothing store Diamond is waiting outside the changing room as Eccentro is trying to find a good set of clothes to wear so not even Tanaka will recognize him.

Diamond is waiting outside as she takes out her deck and looks at the three monster cards :Solaria the Solar Dragon, WingWeaver and Sphinx Teleia and she thinks, "I wonder if I'll be able to summon them again...I was able to successfully summon Wingweaver and I've gotten the hang of my powers so far...maybe I got what it takes to be a guardian after all."

After a few moments Eccentro walks out wearing a pair of fitted jeans, a white t-shirt with thick navy blue horizontal stripes and blue and white sneakers to match. On his face he had a white masquerade mask.

Eccentro says, "What do you think? Is the mask too much?"

"Umm...I think the mask is abit too much, but the rest is alright and besides the mask can come in handy in case we spot Tanaka around. But all and all you look well..." Diamond looks away. " ... charming in those clothes. Not even Batch or Gluko or anyone else will know it's you." She smiles as she looks back at him.

Eccentro pockets the mask and smiles in return."So, where are we off to first?"

"Uhh well..."

Then it shows a chibi anime version of herself panicing in a speech bubble representing her inner thoughts.

DIamond thinks, "Oooh man! Where should we go first...maybe some place he would like or...maybe get something to eat! No no DIamond come on think closely oh! I know!"

"The movie theater. It's just a few blocks down from where we are." She steps out.

As they step out a group of girls with hearts in their eyes sees Eccentro exit.

The girls say, "He's so dreamy."

The cashier says, "That girl is so lucky."

Meanwhile in an alley it shows a strange goblin-like human called Glum with spikey hair and wearing wicked sunglasses steps out wearing rock-star clothes and with a group of goblins.

Glum says, "Hehehehe yes! We finally tracked down the scent of the Guardian of Light."

Glob says, "Say um boss...are you sure their here with those Mon Colle Knights?"

Glum says, "Of course idiot! Remember were here to get the girl. If top boss say she has the power to detect if a monster item is thee item then she'll be of some use. Not to mention those powers she has. While Helia and her goons are licking their wounds we'll have to show her how it's done."

Diamond says, "And when I was at the store I entered this lottery game and I ended up getting the golden ball and won tickets to this movie that's out from my favorite manga artist. Just wait this movie is the bomb." She smiles.

Glum mutters, "Huh!"

The goblins peek out, seeing Diamond and Eccentro heading into the movie theater.

Glum says, "Hehehehe trapped like rats." A glisten on his sunglasses is shown as he grinned.

In the movie theater the movie plays and as Diamond and Eccentro watch Glum and his boys peek from the back seats.

Glum whispers, "We gotta get in close...now remember one step at a time and then Snatch'em!"

The goblins nod.

Diamond is blushing abit and thinks, "Man this feels like were on a-ahhh! A date. No, I'm just showing Eccentro around I mean he never gets out of the castle alot so showing him places like this could help him know what he's missing. I just hope he's enjoying the movie...I mean this is an adventure and fantasy type movie." She looks at Eccentro.

Glum and his goons jump over seats and soon close in on Diamond and Eccentro.

Glum thinks, "Hehehehe you're mine, girlie."

Glum and his goblins are just there til-

A movie worker says, "Hold it right there, boys."

"Huh?" Glum turns around.

The movie worker asks, "Where's your tickets?"

Glum says, "Ti-"

Glob says, "Ckets?"

Soon the movie worker grabs Glum and his boys and takes them out as he held them in his muscular arms.

The movie worker says, "You know the rules. No Ticket, no show."

Glum shouts, "Wait you don't understand!"

Diamond and Eccentro look back and see the worker take the guys out.

Diamond says, " Looks like somebody didn't pay for a movie ticket and was caught movie hopping."

Then a bit later out of the movie theater ...

"So what did you think of the movie Eccentro?" Diamond looks at him.

Eccentro says, "Actually, I will have to mark it under one of my more enjoyable activities. You don't know how sick I am of watching Tanaka's "manly" videos. As if those could ever toughen someone up. But as for the movie, it was almost like watching a different version our own escapades in Mon World through the eyes and mind of someone else. Yes, a very new and exhilarating experience."

Diamond smiles. "It's alright to experience something new. Sometimes it's a good thing and it helps one grow and understand something haahah that's what my dad told me. But yeah you know at first I was kinda uneasy and scared the first time we launched right into the portal, but after seeing what Monworld looked like...it's beauty...the monsters and almost everything...it reminds me so much of the dreams I had. I always dreamt of another world and I had so many adventures there..."

She thinks, "Even dreams about my prince...I wonder if my dreams are somehow connected to monworld."

"But anyway come on there's more I have to show you."

She grabs his hand softly and begins to run slowly with him following.

It shows a montage of Diamond and Eccentro at the arcade playing some video games especially the claw machine. Then a screenshot of them singing kareoke and it changes to them having sushi together and another at a park posing in front of a statue of a dog and then a photo booth where one photo is them making funny faces, another a peace sign and another that was cute. The scene changes at a park where they have shaved ice.

Diamond says, "Ah nothing like shaved ice to cool off on a hot day like today especially with all the places we've been around." She smiles.

Eccentro sighs happily and leans back on the bench.

Eccentro says, "I would have to agree." He sighs again. "It would be completely alright it the day just continued on as it is…no Tanaka, no monster alerts and especially no Mon Colle Knights."

Rockna says, "Diamond!" She and Mondo come running towards them from across the park.

Diamond's eyes widen as she takes a bite of her shaved ice and her body turns icy as she turns seeing Mondo and Rockna and she thinks "Ahhhhhh! Oh no! Mondo and Rockna! What am I gonna do! If they see me with Eccentro then...their gonna find out who I am!"

"Ehhh...uhh..." She shows a nervous sweatdrop. "H-h-h-hi guys! What a coincidence running into you here hahaha been awhile since I've seen ya."

Mondo is just slighty out of breath "Yeah, we tried calling you at your house to see if you wanted to hang out with us, but you had already left."

Rockna says, "And it looks like you found someone to hang out with already."

Eccentro says, "Umm…yes my name is…is…Prince…"

Mondo says, "Prince? Really? What kind of a name is that?"

Eccentro says, "Well what kind of a name is Mondo?"

Rockna says, "Hey, how did you know his name was Mondo?"

Eccentro says, "Erm…Diamond here had told me all about you."

Rockna says, "Oh…well I guess that makes sense." He turns to Diamond. "So Diamond do you want to come to the pond with us? They're having a model boat race in about 10 minutes that sounds like it's going to be fun to watch."

"Uh sure." Diamond smiles." And sorry, I was showing "Prince" around the town. This is his first time around town and I was showing him around the place sorry I didn't call or that.

She thinks, "Phewww...that was a close call...for both of us." She looks at Eccentro with a soft and relieved smile.

Meanwhile in a tree Glum and his boys spy.

Glum is using binoculars. "We got em now..."

Glob says, "Hey boss why can't we just surprise them?"

Glum hits him with binoculars causing Glob to have a anime bump on his head. "Because idiot! We can't give off our position. We have to find a good time to strike...remember you catch more flies with honey than with Ogre odor."

Afterwards after they watch the boat race ...

DIamond has an anime stuled freaked out face a bit. "Ahhh!~ Are you saying the festival is tonight? I almost forgot. Sorry that almost slipped my mind, but I have to head back to my house and get my kimono. And that's right...mom said she was working at her vendor place at the festival so the store is closed today and my dad is there too working on the fireworks. Not only is he a designer of cards, but a real firework designer expert. He puts in the designs of what kind of shape or form the firework will be when it goes kaboom. He's an artist for cards and fireworks." She smiles to Mondo and Rockna and Eccentro.

Rockna says, "So where should we meet you guys at the festival?"

Mondo says, "Yeah we can keep hanging out and then watch the fireworks tonight."

Diamond says, "Hmmm...I know by my mom's booth. It's on the east side of the festival right next to a shrine. We'll meet you there. Come on Prince." She grabs his hand and rushes off with him. "We'll meet you guys there!"

Diamond and Eccentro head to her home.

Diamond says, "Sorry I didn't tell you about Mondo and Rockna. I know them from school ever since we were kids. I was surprised that they were the Mon Colle Knights so that's the reason why I wore that mask. I mean if they found out I was Rosella then...I don't know they would react...I just don't want to hurt their feelings. But what surprised me was that they didn't recognize you in those clothes, but again...sorry Eccentro for not telling you earlier. Your not mad are you?" She is looking at him a little worried and sad at the same time.

Eccentro: "Well, I do admit that I am a little disappointed that you didn't tell me as soon as you found out, but I plan to use this new information to my advantage. After all, I can use you as a double agent so to speak. You can listen in on them and hear if they find out any new information on Mon World…such as about Monster Items and the Guardian business. After all, they will not be likely to hand over that kind of information to us so easily, being that we are their enemies and all. It will be up to you to keep us up to date."

Diamond says, "Alright, but don't forget that they're my friends and I don't want to end up hurting their feelings...I mean they've been always been there for me since I was little. You know I was like the oddball in school because I loved mythology and folklore so much everyone called me "Folkmaniac or Book worm" because I spent my days reading about different creatures even day dreaming. Mondo and Rockna were the only friends I had that understood me and me and Mondo always enjoy having monster battles...but you know. When I adapted my alter ego Rosella...I feel that we can be friends even if were enemy in a way especially if it came to monster battle for a monster. I mean, I got worried when Mondo almost found out, but he said..."

A Flashback shows.

Mondo squints his eyes but then pulls back. "It's nothing…I thought I recognized you from somewhere…" He smiles widely. "But there's no way you could be her!" He laughs.

The flashback ends.

"Usually I was always so quiet, shy and even energetic at times...but ever since I got mixed up in the Monworld business I feel I can open my heart more and just be my regular self in a way." Diamond smiles. "Even if it's on the bad side."

Outside her house ...

Diamond says, "This is it. The shop next to the house is my mom's bakery. She's a baker she makes the greatest pastries in town especially that cheesecake we had one time to celebrate our first victory.

She takes out keys and then opens the front door and walks inside. They enter the house Diamond looks around.

"I'll just be a minute." She walks up the stairs.

Eccentro looks around-he couldn't believe it that Diamond lived in such a nice-looking house and soon he walked into the living room seeing picture frames of her family and a couple of her friends and one of her with her grandmother and it showed Diamond as a little kid smiling happily with her grandmother. He picks it up and looks at it. Upstairs meanwhile Diamond switches to her Kimono which was a lovely silk white kimono with beautiful flower and butterfly patterns on it and put on some Zori sandals as she looks at herself in the mirror and blushing abit. She places her backpack on the bed and places her deck on the table. Soon she walks downstairs and sees Eccentro in the living room looking at the photograph of DIamond as a kid and her grandmother.

Diamond says, "That old lady in that photo is my grandma Momoko. She was a very kind person. It was because of her that got me into mythology and folklore. She always told me stories she heard about when she traveled the world when she was my age. I remember she gave me this bracelet on my 8th birthday and she told me that it'll protect me no matter where I go...I guess she was right. Afterwords she..." Diamond lowered her head. "She passed away a year later. You would have liked to meet her, Eccentro, she was a kind-hearted old woman."

Eccentro sets the picture back down. "I believe I would have…I'm the only one left of my family now, so I know what it's like to lose someone close."

Diamond says, "Ohh that's right. You told me you traveled from the 12th century to this era...I would feel sad too if I traveled to another time and I knew that I lost everyone I knew especially my family..." She lowers herhead. "Uhh...by the way...what do you think?"

Eccentro looks and sees Diamond already dressed in her kimono. For some reason he hides a blush seeing that Diamond looked beautiful like a china doll.

Eccentro is still blushing. "You look…simply…marvelous…" He rubs the back of his head with his hand and smiles awkwardly, being that he is still embarrassed.

Diamond, also blushing, says, "T-thank you. Come on, Mondo and Rockna are waiting at the festival. My folks are there too at work to help with the festival. Let's go together." She smiles as she takes his hand.

Soon the two walk out of the house and left for the festival and soon Glum and his boys spy and they grin.

Glum says, "Well well...a festival huh?"

Glob says, "Oooh! I love festivals!"

Slime says, "Yeah! Even the food!"

Slug says, "And the cutie girls there too!"

Then Glum has an anime vein and bang! Bong! His gang has big anime bumps on their heads.

Glum: says, "Focus idiots! COME ON! Before we lose them!"

That evening at the festival there were people around and everyone was enjoying the festival and at the Fairy Tail Bakery Booth.

Ms. Hikari says, "Mondo, Rockna, it's good to see you kids. Would you like to try some Mochi Cakes there's a mint-filled one, a chocolate filled one and a neopolitan one and a special Mint Neopolitan. Diamond always likes those ones...which reminds me have you seen Diamond around?"

Rockna is ignoring Mondo who is stuffing his face. "Actually she's supposed to be meeting us here real soon with her new friend Prince."

Mondo has his mouth still full. "That Prince guy looks familiar to me. " He swallows. "Like I've seen him around not that long ago."

Rockna nods. "I got that feeling too. But I can't seem to place him…"

Just then Diamond and Eccentro show up.

Diamond says, "Hey guys." She walks over. "Hi mom."

Ms. Hikari says, "There you are Diamond. Oooh! You look so adorable in that kimono. Your like a geisha doll." She pinches her left face cheek."

"Mommm.." She is blushing, embarassed.

Ms. Hikari says, "Sorry honey." She lets go and looks at Eccentro. "Oooh and who's this charming young man?"

Diamond says, "This is Prince. Prince, this is my mother."

Ms. Hikari says, "It's nice to meet you Prince. Would you like to try a Mochi cake" She picks one up. "This one is Neopolitan filled with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry." She miles. "And don't worry, it's on the house."

Eccentro politely takes the Mochi cake. "I'd love to try one of your delicacies ma'am." He takes a bite and after swallowing, he smiles. "Truly a remarkable recipe."

Ms. Hikari says, "Thank you it's a Hikari original." She smiles.

Diamond says, "Mom's pastries are the best." She smiles as she is eating a mint mochi. "Especially her Strawberry Shortcake it's famous around town-even back home in Okinawa until we moved here. I like to help my mother at her shop when I don't have homework to do or when I'm home early."

Ms. Hikari says, "Diamond is such a big help, but when it comes to baking her skills almost match my own." She claps her hands together and anime style happy tears go down her face.

DIamond says, "Awww mom..." She smiles.

Ms. Hikari says, "And if that ain't all she has her own little shop within my shop. A flower stand where she sells flowers from her garden. It adds abit of magic to Fairy Tail Bakery."

"A little bit of magic?" Eccentro turns to Diamond with a sort of smirkish smile on his face. "Is that so?"

Diamond shows an anime sweatdrop. "Hahha what she means by magic is my flowers they make the bakery more enchanted in a way." She smiles.

Meanwhile near the beach.

Mr. Hikari says, " Alright set those up over there." He points to a man.

Glum says, " Excuse us..."

Glob says, "But can we borrow those?"

turns and he sees Glum and his boys.

Glum: Hehehehe.

Mr. Hikari: Isn't it too early for Halloween boys?

Slime: Isn't it to early for fireworks! FIREBALL!:Throws fireball!:

Mr. Hikari: What the-:Dodges:

:Soon a firework is lit off and everyone looks:

Woman 3: Weird the fireworks start at 10.

Man 1: Are they starting early?

Diamond thinks, "Something's not right..."

Then a scream is heard as it shows a vendor booth knocked down by Glum and his boys as a big one held the firework launcher.

Glum yells, "GUARDIAN OF LIGHT! COME ON OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Glob yells, "Yeah! Show yourself you little shrimp! Along with those um Mon Colle Brats! We know you got what we want..."

Rockna whispers to Mondo, "Mondo, we can't become the Mon Colle Knights here."

Mondo says, "Right, but how do we get out of here to change?"

Rockna stands and turns toward the others. "Everyone we have to get out of here, come on!"

Soon Rockna, Mondo, Eccentro, Diamond and her mother are escaping with the stampede of runaways and in the commotion Rockna and Mondo split off from the group, becoming the Mon Colle Knights once they are safely hidden behind the bushes in the nearby park. After changing outfits, they rush to meet Glum and his gang.

Diamond says, " Mom go with Prince and find dad!"

Ms. Hikari says, "I will."

Diamond whispers, "Eccentro, please protect my mom. I'm gonna help them!"

Diamond soon separates from the group and a quick transformation sequence shows her transform into her Light Guardian form and her mask appears on her face.

Meanwhile at the beach.

Glum says, " Hheheheh well well so your the Mon Colle Knights."

Glob says, " They look like little morsels to me."

Slime says, "Nothing we can't handle."

Diamond says, " Oooh yeah how's about if you add me in the mix?"

They turn and see Rosella standing behind them.

Slug says, "The Guardian of Light!"

Glum says, " Soooo you're Rosella?"

Diamond says, "That's right. You know everyone was having a fun time at the festival until you butted in to crash this little shindig. It's time somebody taught you a lesson..."

Rockna says, "Hey now Rosella, you can't go hogging all the fun!"

Mondo says, "Got that right! Think you can summon a monster for us?"

Rockna says, "Yeah. After all, if these clods can get here on their own, surely we can get a monster here as well."

"Alright.."Diamond reaches aside. "I'll summon a monster to fi-"

She then digs around, then shows a panic face and thinks, "Ahhh! I forgot my deck! I left it at home! What do I do! What do I do!"

Meanwhile at her house three cards shine along with a couple of them and soon a light shines out and heads out.

Diamond thinks, "WITHOUT A MONSTER WERE DONE FOR! BUT I'LL JUST SAY something to scare them!"

"Alright! I summon-"

Suddenly the lights come down and crash and it shows three small monsters.

"Ojama Yellow!"

"Ojama Green!"

"Ojama Black!"

All three then shout, "And together we are the Ojama Brothers!" They are posing so funny.

Everyone's eyes widen looking at them and them Glum and his boys laughed hilariously.

Glum says, " HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the monster you summoned! Three little puny itty bitty monsters hahahha!"

Slug says, " Hehehehhe! Three little munckins against us! Oooohhhh were soooo scared!" His hands are on his face as he laughs.

Glum and the others laugh too as Diamond looked at the Ojama brothers with confusion and shock.

"I..." Diamond thinks, "I don't understand I-I didn't summon them..."

Ojama Yellow says, " Hey there boss we heard you needed help so we came as fast as we could."

Ojama Green says, " Don't you know that you should always have your cards with ya even when slimeballs like these show up."

Ojama Black says, " Yeah nobody insults the Ojama brothers like that! We'll show them a thing or two!"

Diamond shows an anime sweatdrop. "Uhh sorry...I must have been fascinated by the festival when I was on my way here when trouble brewed. But please let the Mon Colle Knights become one with you so they can battle these guys."

She looks at them. "Forgive me..." She bows in respect. "These guys will have to do."

Mondo and Rockna have sweat drops on their heads "O…kay"

They straighten up and begin their unison. "With us…you can…do it!"

Their union scene plays and Mondo and Rockna enter the Ojama Brothers: "Alright Ojama Brothers, ATTACK!"

Ojama Brothers says, "Alright lets go!"

Ojama Yellow says, " Take this you punks!"

Ojama Brothers says, "Ojama Thrust!"

They smack their hips at their faces.

"Ahhh!"Glum stumbles back and falls down.

Diamond says, "Well, it's having some effect. Alright keep it up! I'm gonna give these guys a little wrap up."

Soon she swirls the wind around her and then throws it at them like a rope.

The wind rope wraps around them tightly.

Slime says, " Ehhh! W-what is this!"

DIamond says, " A Wind Wrap! Now you guys got nowhere to go, but hey since you like fireworks so much perhaps ya like to be in the show.

She lifts them up. "Alright Ojamas how's about a Ojama Triforce attack!"

The Ojama Brothers say, "Alright lets go!"

They put their hands together and spin fast. "Ojama Triforce!"

They charge at Glum and his gang and Bang! A explode is shown as a firework exploded in the sky with the rest as Glum and his gang are sent flying.

Slug says, " We lost..." .

Slime says, " To a bunch of squirts..."

Glum says, " Oooh my pretty stars..."

The heroes say, "Another victory for the Mon Colle Knights and the Guardian of Light!"

Later as the commotion has calmed down, Mondo and Rockna and everyone else are back at the festival watching the fireworks.

Diamond says, " I'm glad you're alright, dad. I was scared those guys hurt you.' She wraps up his left arm.

Mr. Hikari says, "Ooh it's just a scratch, but I was amazed that those um Mon Colle Knights and that guardian person came to my aid...though they did look familiar even that guardian. But I must have been dreaming even with those weird little monsters that helped them."

Diamond says, "Hahaha you don't say. Dad, you should really lay off the coffee."

Mrs. Hikari smiles and Eccentro smiles that everything turned out alright and then everyone sits back and enjoys the festival's fireworks as each had a different shape from a rose blooming to a dragon-shaped one and star ones too and soon after.

"A perfect way to end a good day." Diamond smiles as she is walking home with her parents and her friends. "Oh um listen guys I gotta um...take Prince back to his place he forgot where his place was since the town is big. I'll be back later."

Mrs. Hikari says, "Alright Diamond, but be careful."

Diamond nods. "I will.

To Mondo and Rockna she says, "See ya guys at school tomorrow! Come on Prince!"

She runs off. Eccentro follows.

Mr. Hikari thinks, "I wonder if Prince is the prince that Diamond has dreamed about in her dreams..."

That night in the woods as Diamond and Eccentro head to the castle.

Diamond says, "Man...that was something huh. Eccentro...tell me did you...well enjoy yourself today being away from the castle for a day...I mean what did you think of today?

Eccentro lifts his arms above his head, resting his hands on the back of his skull. "You, know, I never would of thought that a day in the life of common folk could have been this enjoyable." He stops walking and looks at Diamond. "Thank you, Diamond, for a truly remarkable day."

Diamond is blushing all over and then smiles. "You're very welcome, Eccentro. Hey, if you ever wanna get out of Tanaka's training session again and come to my town I'd be happy to sneak ya away anytime. Next time I'll show ya what kind of magic happens at Fairy Tail Bakery a little peek on how my mom makes her pastries. But I'm happy you enjoyed yourself today."

Suddenly a string pulls on the ground and suddenly a net reels Diamond and Eccentro up trapping them.

"Ahhh!"

Diamond says, "W-what's this! A net trap!"

Tanaka jumps out of the bushes beside them.

Tanaka says, "Ha ha ha! I have you now! You're not going anywhere this time!"

Eccentro says, "You've got to be kidding! You set up a trap for us?"

Tanaka says, "And I dare say it worked wonderfully! Now, you two are going to be put through the work out of your lives as a punishment for skipping out on your bad guy training today. :Cuts loose the net which falls to the ground with a painful thud: Now let's get going!"

Tanaka begins to pull the net back to the castle.

Diamond stammers, "B-but I got homework! And I promised my folks I'd be back before dinner! It's Sukiyaki NIGHT!" She has anime tear eyes.

In the tree Ojama brothers watch.

Ojama Yellow says, " Poor boss I feel sorry for her and the Prince.

Ojama Green says, " I can't believe that girl is a guardian.

Ojama Black says, " But she is a cutie..

Al the brothers say, "Yeahhh. "3 3

Diamond screams, " This has to be against a code! Someone call my lawyer! Call my mother! Call the code of arms!"

The screen shows a cute photo of Diamond and Eccentro together posing with peace signs.

~o~O~o~

**Disclaimer** : _The Ojama are from the Yu Gi Oh franchise._

~o~O~o~


	4. A Small Problem

~o~O~o~

The episode begins showing in the Earth Realm a strange monster was terrorizing the fairy folk and it was in the form of a troll with a few others behind and meanwhile back on Earth at the castle.

"Why do you keep calling me Shrimp Braid head!" Diamond shows an anime vein. "My height is 5'4! It's quite average!" She glares at Batch.

Batch is surrounded by fire, shoving her face into Diamond's. "For the same reason you keep calling me Brain Head, Shrimp! IT TICKS YOU OFF!"

Fire surrounding Diamond too."Ooh yeah! Well it ticks me off too ANTENNAE Head!"

Diamond and Batch have lightning coming out of their eyes as Gluko is drinking tea peacefully, but the Ojama Brothers watched them.

Ojama Yellow says, "Ehhh I hate when boss gets angry with that beetle girl."

Ojama Green says, "But it's true Batch's hair looks like antennae than braids."

Ojama Black says, "I wonder if she's a Braid Beetle."

The Ojama Brothers laugh.

A teapot flies at the Ojama Brothers, knocking them all in different directions as if they were bowling pins.

Batch just has swung the teapot at the Ojama Brothers and returns to offensive stance with her fist out in front of her. "No comments from the peanut gallery!"

Just then everyone's expressions return to normal and everyone looks to their right as a Monster Alert rings out over the hullabaloo.

Eccentro comes in through the door and says, "Alright! We've got a Monster Alert in the Earth Realm! Let's go…huh?"

He looks at Batch and Diamond, who have their arms crossed and their backs to each other. "Did I miss something?"

Gluko says, "Yeah! It was great!"

Batch says, "It's nothing. Let's just go."

The scene changes to the Flying Lion. The ship travels its path in silence and then flies into the air and through the portal.

Once in the Earth Realm ...

Eccentro says, "Alright, I can't take this spiteful silence anymore! What's going on here?"

Batch says, "Shh, why not ask your girlfriend…"

Diamond says, "Why not ask Braid head. She keeps calling me shrimp. I'm not small I'm only 5'4 is that a problem with you?" She glares at Batch. "I mean you got to be the hot-headest person I ever met to dare call me a Shrimp. I mean come on without me on this team we wouldn't have gotten one item in the court."

The Ojama Brothers look at Diamond and then at Batch.

Batch says, "Hah! As I recall you didn't get that item, Aria did. You were the klutz who nearly lost it. And as I also recall, I'm not the only who started this little name calling brawl. You made fun of me the very moment you saw me. Which was completely undeserved and uncalled for."

Diamond says, "Hmph! Well, if you think you can do better without me fine! Besides to be honest you started it when you called me shrimp five times. Besides I don't need to stay here and be criticized I like to see how you can handle one day without me not being there to bail your butt out of a jam."

She presses the eject button and her own seat with her on it ejects out of the ship.

Soon outside the parachute comes out and Eccentro looks and feels sad about what Diamond said. And he decides that he must go after her.

Eccentro sighs. "Why me?...Batch, land the ship next to that Monster Signal, I'll meet up with you later."

Batch says, "Whatever Boss…"

Eccentro pushes the eject button for his own seat and skyrockets into the air.

Eccentro says, "Whaaaaaagh! I forgot how much I hate this part!"

The parachute deploys and Eccentro floats down, landing not too far off from where Diamond herself landed.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile somewhere else on the Eutopian Eagle Professor Hiragi and the Knights are heading to the location of a monster when the CluckPuter detects a monster and it spits out five different cards of fairy monsters: Dancing Fairies, Fairy Warriors, Fairy Dancers, Fairy Magicians and Fairy folk.

Mondo says, "Wow, we hit the jackpot!"

Rockna says, "Huh, all these monsters are fairy types."

Hiragi says, "You're right Rockna. I believe that this could be because we are nearing the Fairy Kingdom."

Mondo "Huh? What's that Professor?"

Hiragi is typing on the cluckputer. "Well, Mondo, try thinking of it as the fairy capital of Mon World. A place where every fairy monster of any realm is welcome any time and where most of Mon World's fairy monsters reside."

Rockna is starry eyed. "Woooooow, I can't wait!"

Mondo says, "Alright then! Let's get this Eagle kicked up a notch!" He reaches for a red button on the control panel.

Hiragi is panic stricken. "No Mondo wait! That's the-"

Mondo presses the button, causing Hiragi's seat to eject from the Eutopian Eagle "Gaaaaaaah!" He is falling as a black figure in the background.

Mondo calls, "Professor!"

"Dad!" Rockna looks over to Mondo "Nice going Mondo…"

Mondo smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of his head while an unsure small, "heh" escapes from his lips.

Meanwhile Eccentro managed to find Diamond…

Diamond says, " I'm sorry I over-reacted back there Eccentro...I just couldn't stand Batch always calling me Shrimp. I mean how can you put up with her?" She is sitting on a stump while he was sitting on another stump that they found.

Eccentro says, "Well, for one I don't make fun of her hair, and for another-" Eccentro is cut off as Hiragi falls onto the ground in front of them. "Gaaaah! Hiragi?"

Hiragi moans, unable to respond any further.

Diamond says, "Is he okay?"

Meanwhile in the bushes someone or something spied on them and raises his glowing hand.

Diamond helps him. "That was a pretty hard fall, are you okay, Professor?"

Eccentro says, "Eh he's fine, I've seen him take harder falls than that before."

Diamond helps Hiragi up anyway.

Hiragi says, "Why thank you." He straightens his glasses "At least someone on Eccentro's team has some manners."

Eccentro glares at Hiragi and then gets in his face.

Eccentro says, "All have you know that being a Prince I am quite fluent in the area of manners."

Hiragi says, "Hah! You certainly could have fooled me! What part of "evil villain" is good mannered?"

Eccentro says, "Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean that I can't perform good etiquette!"

The yelling match between Hiragi and Eccentro continued for some time, the group still unaware of their uninvited guest.

"Hehhehehe, this will be quite fun to test my spell out on these three humans." The stranger then concentrates and chants a spell.

Soon a strange glow shines around the three as they begin to shrink, but the three are unaware of it as they shrink to the size of a fairy.

DIamond says, "Come on, let's build bridges than walls! I mean shouldn't w-w-w-w-w-w-w-ummm..I hate to break up the feud fight, but did everything just get bigger all of a sudden?" She has an anime pale face with a nervous sweatdrop by the side of her head.

Both suddenly stop feuding and look at Diamond, then they look at their surroundings, noticing that everything had indeed grown in size.

Hiragi says, "Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into Eccentro!"

Eccentro says, "Me? If anyone's to blame it's you for dropping in and bring whatever it was that shrunk us with you!"

Hiragi says, "I highly doubt that I could have brought anything with me while being dropped out of the Utopian Eagle, especially something that would shrink us down to this size!"

Again the feuding erupts ...

Diamond is getting very annoyed by their arguing as the anime on her head gets bigger and bigger and then she gets a huge anime angry head. "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

Her yell is heard throughout the woods in sky view and they both stare at her with blank eyes.

Diamond sighs. "Sorry about that, but listen we don't know what happened to us so for now we have to work together and try to find either of our team to get us out of this or the other suggestion is to find a monster that can undo the spell that was put on us. So come on lets put aside our differences and work together to get out of this than just bicker all day about nonsense."

Hiragi and Eccentro look at each other but then cross their arms and turn their backs on each other.

Hiragi says, "If he agrees to it…then I'll lead us to where that Monster Alert came from."

Eccentro looks over his shoulder and then quickly looks back in front of him.

Eccentro says, "Fine, but only this once."

Diamond shows a sweatdrop. "Alright.

She thinks "Man and I thought me and Batch got on each other's nerves..."

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in the woods Batch and Gluko with the Ojama Brothers are searching for Diamond and Eccentro.

Ojama Black calls, "Boss! Where did you go!"

"Boss! Hey Prince you there!" Ojama Green yells out as he floats to a bush and looks.

Ojama Yellow Where do you suppose they've gone to?"

Gluko says, "Maybe the Boss is playing hide and seek?"

Batch says, "You know Gluko I really doubt that…"

There's a snapping of a twig in the forest and both Batch and Gluko look over to see Mondo and Rockna walk out of the woods.

Mondo and Rockna say, "It's Eccentro's Team!"

Batch says, "Yeah, minus Eccentro."

Mondo says, "What? You mean you lost one of your members too?"

Batch says, "Too?"

Rockna says, "Yeah, Genius over here launched my father out of the ship into who knows where."

Mondo lowers his head and in an exasperated voice speaks, "Rockna…I've said I was sorry…"

Rockna sighs. "Yeah, I know."

There is a silence between the groups until it is broken by the Ojama Brothers.

Ojama Yellow says, "You gotta help us!" He has tears in his eyes while floating to Rockna and Mondo.

Ojama Green says, " It's terrible! Rosella is lost as well as the Prince." He has tears in his eyes too.

Ojama Black says, "Please help us find them." He has tears in his eyes. "Who knows what could happen to them?"

Ojama Yellow says, "We're so worried about boss and Prince!"

The Ojama Brothers cry and say, "Please help us!"

Both Rockna and Mondo have sweat drops on their heads but then stand upright with determined looks on their faces. "Alright then! Let's work together to find our teammates!"

Batch sighs. "What have we got to lose?"

Back with Hiragi, Eccentro and Diamond…

Eccentro Lets out a long winded breath. "Hiragi, this is taking forever, isn't there a faster way?"

Hiragi says, "Well it wouldn't be taking this long if we weren't three inches tall."

Diamond says, "Yeah, if only we had wings we'd be able to get to the area where that monster alert in no time." She sits down on the ground, tired out.

Then suddenly a scream is heard as the ground shook a bit.

DIamond says, " Huh?"

An unknown person calls, "SOMEONE help me!"

It shows a fairy flying away as a strange monster that looked like a gluttonous troblin with hungry eyes chasing the little fairy.

A card shows up.

Diamond says, "Rob The Troblin half troll, half goblin. This monster is infamous for it's big appetite and will eat anything that looks good. EhhH! Especially small creatures! And it looks like it's planning to have that little fairy for a afternoon snack! We gotta help her!"

Rob has the little fairy in his grasp.

Bell says, "No no no! Please let me go!" She is scared as she struggles.

Rob says, "Bwaha! Why would Rob do dat? Rob hasn't eaten good meal in three days." He lifts Bell toward his mouth.

Noiya, another fairy, flies at Rob. "Drop her now you grotesque beast!" She flies around Rob's head, confusing him into dropping Bell who lands near Diamond and the others.

Diamond says, "WoahH! I gotcha!" She catches Bell. "Pheww...that was a close one. Are you okay?"

Bell nods while scared.

Diamond looks up seeing the fairy circling around the Troblin's head and is amazed at the fairy's valiant courage and then she places Bell down.

"Wait here!" She soon runs off wanting to help.

Rob tries to swat Noiya until one good swing got her down on the ground and as Rob bends down to grab her, suddenly he felt a jab hit his hand.

Diamond has her wooden sword out. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size you overgrown boar!"

Then he lowers his head down at Diamond looking at her with his big eyes.

Diamond has a nervous sweatdrops rush behind her head as she stood still like a statue in fear.

"Gulp...did I say overgrown boar...I mean um big charming guy?" She laughs nervously.

Rob licks his lips, drool falling from his lopping tongue. "More morsels for Rob! Rob eat well today." He goes to grab for both Diamond and Noiya.

A voice says, "Didn't you hear the girl? Pick on someone your own size."

Everyone looks to see Aria standing about 20 feet from their current position.

Rob says, "Bah! Rob no afraid of little elf girl. Rob eat you next! Bwahaha!"

Aria flips her head to the right, getting her bangs out of her eyes "That, you fool, was the wrong thing to say." One of Aria's shadow hands appears from her back and in one fell swoop punches the Troblin back from the group and into the air. He lands about 30 feet later.

Aria walks up to the tiny troupe. "Are you okay Noiya?"

Noiya, in a brave but hurt voice, says, "Yeah, you know me, tough as nails."

Aria says, "Hmm, naturally." She looks back at Rob, who was beginning to get up from his blow. Aria proceeds over to him while Rob grips his head in pain.

Rob says, "Ow! Rob head hurt! Stupid elf girl, she pay for attacking Rob!"

Aria says, "What was that you were saying?" Rob quickly stops suddenly and looks up at Aria. Aria stares at Rob with a look that could kill if possible. "If I ever catch you trying to feast on fairies again, I'll make you eat your own flesh."

Rob squeals and then heads off over the nearby hills as fast as his feet could carry him. Aria laughs to herself, "I always love a good threat, it's so effective against idiot monsters like him."

Aria then turns and returns to the group.

Diamond says, "You know whenever it seems we get ourselves in a tight spot you always come in at the right moment to save us."

Aria looks at the minaturized Diamond, Hiragi and Eccentro who the two of them hid behind a mushroom.

Aria sort of side steps the statement. "Really?...hadn't noticed." Carefully picks up Noiya and touches her wing. Noiya cringes at the touch. "Good job Noiya, you broke your left wing."

Noiya says, "Wh-what?"

Aria says, "You broke your left wing. You're going to be grounded for at least two weeks from the looks of it, unless someone can magically repair it." She glances down at Diamond.

Diamond says, "Uh...of course, let me see it." She has a nervous sweatdrop and thinks, "Man, even with me being small Aria's scary even with that glance.."

Aria lowers her hand down with Noiya on it and she walks to her.

Diamond says, "Alright, stay still now."

"Huh?" Bell is watching.

Diamond concentrates. "Healing Wind."

Soon a light wind surrounds Noiya and her left wing is healed up.

"There." Diamond smiles. "Good as new."

Noiya flaps her wings, testing them. "Yeah! Thank you so much!" She begins to fly circles around the group.

Aria says, "Jeez Noiya, haven't you learned by now that kamikazing the enemy doesn't work?"

Noiya says, "Yeah, yeah, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. That Troblin was about to eat Bell!"

Noiya lands on Aria's shoulder.

Aria says, "I know, but getting yourself killed wouldn't help anybody. Bell included."

Diamond says, "Wait, I know what you're gonna say, I almost became Troblin Chow when I interferred, but still I couldn't just stand there and let that glutton eat her now would I." She is glaring at Aria.

Bell says, "It was so scary..." Her eyes are watering. "Big sister and I were out getting berries and all of a sudden...thi-this scary Troblin came and tried to eat me." She begins to cry and hugs Diamond.

Diamond hugs her. "It's oka,y everything's alright now." She smiles as she pats her head.

"By the way..." Bell points to Professor Hiragi and Eccentro. "Who are those strange-looking men?"

Hiragi and Eccentro have an anime vein on their heads.

Eccentro says, "Who are you calling strange?" Bell recoils in fear and Diamond glares at him. Eccentro is taken aback and then cowers slightly in his stance "I-I'm sorry."

Hiragi says, "Good job Eccentro, frightening the poor fairy who was nearly eaten…"

Eccentro quickly retaliates with the hard knock to Hiragi's head.

Eccentro says, "Shut your yap!"

This starts off into an anime barrage of exchanging kicks and punches.

Aria sighs. "So, you guys heading to the Fairy Kingdom or what?"

Diamond asks, "Fairy Kingdom?"

Bells nods. "Yeah it's where me and Noiya live there it's also where Crystal lives."

Diamond asks, "Who's Crystal?"

Bell says, "The Queen of the Fairies of course." She smiles. "She's really nice and she protects the fairies from any danger especially from Troblins like them. Even Trolls...now they're much scarier than any ogre or troblin."

Diamond says, "I remember reading about Trolls. They're powerful and gigantic beings and they only come out at night to hunt, but in the daytime they turn into stone. But there are some trolls that can withstand the sunlight."

Aria says, "Well then, shall we go?" She lowers one of her left shadowed hands down for those without wings, and probably Bell too, to clamber upon. "Unless you'd rather walk of course."

Noiya who had already flown ahead, says, "Come on! Hurry up!"

Diamond says, "Coming." She then walks onto the hand and looks back. "Hey guys, if you don't hurry we'll leave ya, come on, quit quabbling and hurry up!"

~o~O~o~

Soon as they got on meanwhile in the shadows the figure spies and meanwhile in a dark gloomy castle surrounded by s swamp somewhere. The figure reports to a giant-looking troll who was Gargantua-King of the Trolls.

Slicker bows in respect. "Your majesty, my shrink spell has been successful as it shrunk not only the Guardian of Light, but also two other humans. One a lab-coat wearing guy and a royal Prince."

Gargantua was picking his teeth with a bone perhaps that belonged to a small creature and tosses the bone at the big pile of bones after he was done picking his teeth of his latest prey.

Slicker says, "I also heard that she along with them and two fairies from the Fairy Kingdom are with Aria the Wanderer as they are heading to the Fairy Kingdom."

Gargantua licks the front of his teeth. "The Wandering Aria? That rogue Forest Elf? Tell me Slicker, what is she compared to my might? Are you afraid that I can be beaten by a mere elf?"

Slicker says, "No...no my lord, you're very powerful to beat an elf, but...Welll, she's quite skilled, my lord. She even defeated Helia and even scared the pants off that Troblin. But if you want to know about the Guardian of Light as well the one known as Rosella...she was able to beat Helia the first time and she was able to successfully summon a monster to help those knights, but she seems to be still learning how to control her powers especially now at the size she is she was able to get a jab in with a wooden sword. But she has a powerful aura surrounding her one that I've never seen before. But not only Rosella, but Aria had a strong aura as well. Both equal in a way...but it appears that Rosella still has a long way until she can match Aria's fighting skills even swordsmanship. Perhaps if we captured the three humans and held them ransom then we can lure Aria into our trap my lord."

Gargantua's mouth watered abit, especially by more thinking about Rosella being a guardian in training, but having powerful aura.

Gargantua emits a low, evil laugh. "I'm intrigued by you plan, Slicker. Tell me more about this…trap…"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile the gang had finally come into view of the Fairy Kingdom.

Aria is currently having turned her top two shadow hands into wings to fly. "There it is, the Fairy Kingdom."

Diamond looks and her eyes widen. "Woah...so that's the fairy kingdom."

As they near, the silver gate surrounding the city shimmered in the light, reflecting a rainbow of colors on the lake surrounding it. At its center an elegant castle of sky blue rose above the surrounding lower buildings of the city's citizens. Throughout the street are hung flags of runes and symbols the likes no one but the fairies themselves would have been able to understand. A dazzling crystal fountain in the shape of three warrior fairies adorned the city square, filling the streets with the soothing sound of flowing water.

Aria landed near the fountain and lowered Diamond, Hiragi, Eccentro and Bell onto the lower part of the fountain where the running water pooled.

Noiya says, "So, what do you think of our city?"

Diamond says, "It's so beautiful..."

Noiya giggles. "Yep, that's the usual reaction. That or some people are rendered completely speechless."

Aria smirks and then sits a few feet away from the group on the edge of the fountain base. "So, why did do guys want to come here anyway?"

Hiragi says, "We're after a Monster Item!"

Aria says, "Hm, I should have guessed." She turns to Diamond "Is that what you guys are here for too?"

Diamond says, "Well...along with that we came here to see if Crystal can return us to normal."

Bell says, "Normal? You mean your not like us?"

Diamond says, " Well it's a funny story..."

Meanwhile back with the Mon Colle knights, Batch, Gluko and the Ojama Brothers...

"Huh?" Ojama Yellow squints his eyes and sees something very far, but near. "Hey! I see something! Check it out!"

The groups look and soon come across the Fairy Kingdom.

Ojama Green says, "Well I'll be, it's the Fairy Kingdom."

Ojama Black says, " I bet a piece of cheesecake that must be where Boss and PRINCe would be."

Ojama Yellow says, "Yeah when there's a kingdom there's gotta be a monster item, right?"

THe Ojama Brothers nod.

"Not necessarily." Gluko pulls up her monster manual. "According to this there are many kingdoms that exist throughout the realms. If there was a Monster Item in each kingdom then maybe Eccentro wouldn't fail so much at finding them." Gluko smiles her normal innocent anime smile.

The Ojama Brothers sigh with disdain.

Mondo says, "Well, the Fairy Kingdom's where we were headed in the first place wasn't it, Rockna?"

Rockna nods once. "Mm hm. That seems to be where the Monster Signal came from."

Batch says, "Well if you two are done talking we'd rather be getting our boss back than hanging around with you."

Mondo says, "Yeah yeah, we're coming."

The second troupe started off once again to the Fairy City and would arrive there only a few minutes later.

Meanwhile back at the Fairy Kingdom ...

Diamond says, "And then when we were heading here that's when you guys came into the picture and well you know the rest."

Bell says, "Wow, so you're actually from another world?"

Diamond nods. "My name is Rosella and this is Professor Hiragi and Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro aka Prince Eccentro for short."

Bell says, "I'm Bell and that there is my big sister Noriya it's nice to-Wait! You're Rosella! As in the Guardian of Light Rosella. Oh wow, I heard about you. I heard you first took on Helia and defeated her and her men with a powerful dragon known as Solaria the Solar Dragon is that true?"

"Well uh yeah." Diamond takes out the card. "Here, this is her right here."

Bell holds it and her eyes sparkle. "Wow it's even pretty as a card." She is giggling. "I can sense that you take very good care of your cards."

Diamond says, "Really?"

Bell nods. "Yeah it's a sense I have and I'm also still learning how to fly even using magic, but someday I hope to be like my big sister." She shows an anime smile.

Diamond says, "Is that so? Well I know you'll grow up to be a strong fairy."

Bell says, "You bet I will."| She is giggling and then her stomach rumbles and she blushes embarassed. "Uh hahaa sorry."

Diamond reaches into her backpack and takes out a piece of chocolate. "Here. Have some, it's chocolate."

Bell looks at the piece and sniffs it and then eats it and chews it carefully and swallows. "Mmm! It's delicious."

Diamond says, "Here you can have this chocolate bar. I always come prepared with the necessities of supplies needed when on adventures like this. Noiya, would you like some too?" She holds out a candy bar she took out from her backpack.

Noiya says, "You bet!" She snatches it up and begins to happily munch away.

Eccentro walks up behind Diamond and clears his throat.

Diamond turns around having a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Huh? She is chewing and swalows the piece. "I know what you're gonna say."

She imitates his voice, "Instead of just lounging around eating sweets shouldn't we focus on the monster item and getting us back to normal."

Then back to her normal voice, she says, "Of course I know that's the top priority on the list, but we should relax for awhile. I mean we were close to being Troblin food if Aria didn't come and saved us. And besides both teams could be coming to this location knowing there's a monster signal here so let's just sit back and relax for awhile until they show up."

Eccentro says, "Actually I just wanted a piece of chocolate…"

"Oh, sorry." Diamond rubs the back of her head that has a sweatdrop and takes out a chocolate bar. "Here you go, Eccentro. Professor Hiragi do you want one too?" She takes out one and hands it to him. "It's really good."

As the miniaturized group chows down on chocolate, the Mon Colle Knights and the remainder of Eccentro's Team finally arrive at the city.

Rockna is awe struck. "It's so beautiful here!"

Mondo says, "I'd have to agree with you there, Rockna."

Batch sighs. "Well that's all well and good, but don't you think we should be looking for your teammate?"

Mondo says, "Huh? Why would we be the only ones looking for our teammate?"

Batch says, "Because we're going to be looking for that Monster Item of course!"

Gluko says, "Aw come on Batch, I don't think the Boss would be to happy if we went off searching for the Monster Item without him."

Batch says, "Well then he shouldn't have jumped ship! Come on Gluko let's go." She grabs Gluko by the collar of her shirt and then pulls her off the right side of the screen.

Rockna says, "Hmph, be that way! Come on Mondo let's find Dad and take the other side of the city."

Mondo says, "Right, how 'bout we start at the square?"

Rockna says, "Good idea, let's go."

Both continue on deeper into the city until they reach the vicinity of the fountain.

Aria says, "Well speak of the devil, look who finally showed up."

Rockna says, "Hi Aria. Um, you wouldn't happen to know where my Dad is would you?"

Aria flips her hand in the mini group's direction. "Dad?"

Mondo says, "Professor? What happened to you?"

Hiragi looks up from them, continuing to munch on chocolate. "Oh, hello you two."

Rockna crouches down so she is eye level with Hiragi. "Uh, Dad, why are you so small?"

Hiragi says, "Funny you should mention that Rockna, we don't really quite know what happened."

Diamond says, "He's not the only one who got miniturized. Me and Eccentro got smaller too. It's a funny story when we got separated from the others after a little "argument" with Batch, Eccentro came looking for me and then Hiragi fell in and the two began to squabble abit and then all of a sudden we were three inches tall. But come to think of it...I kinda felt a weird vibe coming from nearby just as that happened...I don't know what kind of vibe it was, but it made me shiver even when I felt a weird feeling over me."

Bell says, "A weird feeling. Maybe it was a spell that a Goblin Sage used."

Diamond says, "Goblin sage?"

Bell says, "Yeah their trouble-makers that like to test their magic out on innocent creatures...it's horrible." She lowers her head. " Using magic on creatures to see if it works is just so cruel..."

Noiya slams her right fist into her left hand. "Grr! I'd like to get my hands on those stupid Goblins, Trolls and the like! I'd teach them not to mess with us fairies that's for sure!"

Rockna says, "Well you're certainly the spunkiest fairy I've ever seen."

Noiya rubs the back of her head and blushes slightly. "Well…anyway, I'm Noiya and that's my little sister Bell down there. Who are you two?"

Mondo says, "Oh us?"

Rockna says, "We're the Mon Colle Knights."

Noiya says, "Wow really? That's so cool! Hey, maybe sometime you can fight with me!"

Rockna is smiling. "We'd be happy to!"

Diamond shows a sweatdrop.

From the shadows in a corner Slither grins and raises a hand.

Slither says, "Now that the group is together I think it's time for them to have a little shut eye. Hehhee Exhaust Sleeping Battle spell."

As his hand glows suddenly Aria, the Mon Colle Knights as well as Diamond, Eccentro and Hiragi, Noiya and Bell fall sleepy all of a sudden.

Diamond has anime style sleepy eyes drooping. "I suddenly feel so tired all of a sudden...nighty night." She then falls down with anime Z's coming out of her mouth.

The others have felt it too and soon fall to sleep as well and as they did Slither came out and laughs evily.

Slither says, "Hhahahha I have them now..."

Soon as he whips his cape in a flash the group is gone leaving behind Diamond's piece of chocolate and soon the Ojama Brothers with Batch and Gluko who get tired out looking about trying to find the item come across the fountain.

Ojama Yellow says, "Hey look a tiny chocolate bar." He picks it up and smells it

Ojama Black; says, "Even the food ranges from tiny to big depending on the fairy's height."

Ojama Yellow says, "Hey smell this." He hands it to Ojama Green

Ojama Green says, "What it smells like c-:" He smells it." Hey! I know this scent, it's Rosella's scent."

He sniffs around. "And I smell the Prince's scent too, they've been here before."

Ojama Black says, "Not only them, but others too and the trail keeps going from over here to outside the town." He points in a direction.

Ojama Yellow says, "Ehhh!" He covers his nose. Not only their scents are going over there, but I also smell a Goblin scent too patooie!"

Ojama Green says, "Ahh! A Goblin scent, but this one is stronger it must be a Goblin Mage and if I know the trouble Goblin Mage's can do."

Ojama Black is panic stricken. "Then Boss and the others are in terrible danger!"

Ojama Yellow says, "What are we gonna do?"He is panic stricken and scared. "What are we gonna do?"

Gluko says, "Do you have a plan Batch?"

Batch says, "Unfortunately I don't." she then looks over her shoulder toward the exit of the city "Come on everyone, to the Flying Lion!"

Meanwhile, in the fortress of the Troll King, our heroes are locked tightly away. The Mon Colle Knights are still fast asleep in a dungeon in the west wing of the fort with the mini group and fairies in a small cage beside of them. These little ones are asleep as well.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile on the other side of the Fortress, Aria had been separated from the group. Because she was half elf, magic spells had little to no effect on her and she had therefore feigned her sleeplike state. Unfortunately she had been found out, and was now chained in the lowest torture chamber in the fortress. Chained by her ankles to the floor with her arms chained together above her, Aria's only hope was her Shadow Hand technique, but fully aware of the power she had, the Ogre Torturer, Gore, had attached the strongest light crystal in his inventory to her back to nullify their use.

Gore is smirking. "Not so tough now are ya' Half-Breed?" He pulls down on a lever on the left wall causing an powerful electric shock to course down through Aria's chains into her body. Aria cries in pain for several tormented seconds until Gore lifts the lever back up. He then proceeds to circle around his victim, like a vulture does to the dead corpse it finds.

"No swords, no Shadow Hands, no way to defend yourself. Such a pitiful being you are."

Aria, through strained pants, says, "I suggest…you release me…at once"

Gore cracks a jagged whip on Aria's back, causing her to tense up in agony. He then continues to circle her.

"You suggest? You think you're in charge? What a laugh!" Again Gore cracks the whip, across Aria's left thigh this time.

"Well we'll have to be sure to break you of that before you die now won't we?" Gore circles around behind her once more and lands blow after blow on Aria's back and legs and only stops when her clothes a littered with tears and streams of blood flow from her wounds. During the entire assault Aria could do nothing but grit her teeth and tense her entire body. Once Gore stops he walks around to Aria's front.

Aria's body loosens and her fists unclench, revealing blood in her palms where her own nails had dug into her skin. "So what now Wandering Aria?"

Aria lifts her gaze. "I'm warning you to release me…before I get angry."

Gore throws back his head in a thunderous laugh. "Bwahahaha! Still playing that game are we? Well then! It seems this game will have to continue!"

He lifts the whip and cracks it across Aria's face. He smirks triumphantly, but his smirk soon fades as Aria lifts her gaze to him.

Aria her pupils now turned to cat-like slits. "I told you to not make me angry…"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile, back in the west wing dungeon, Diamond and the others have begun to stir from their slumber.

Diamond begins to wake up. "W-what happened? I was having the most wonderful dream. I dreamt I was in Paris with m-" She looks around seeing that she's in a cage with Eccentro, Hiragi, Bell and Noiya as the Mon Colle Knights are in a regular cell below them. "Guys! Hey.." She runs over anime fast style. "Come on time to wake up."

Bell begins to wake up and rubs eyes. "Is it morning?"

Diamond says, "I wish I can say, but is everyone alright?"

Slither says, "Well well well look's like our catch of the day is awake my lord."

Everyone wakes up surprised seeing Slither and the king of the Trolls King Gargantua.

Bell is scared and hides behind Diamond.

Diamond says, "So you're the one who shrank me, Eccentro and the Professor!" She is angry.

Slither says, "Hehehe guilty as charge and may I introduce the King of the Trolls Gargantua."

Two cards appear showing them one of Slither and the other Gargantua.

Slither says, " It was sooo easy to shrink you three when you were distracted by your squabbling not to notice me perform a spell, but it seems that one of you felt it. Points at Diamond. So you must be Rosella...the Guardian of Light."

Diamond gulps. "Yeah, so who wants to know? If you don't let us out I'll...I'll..."

Slither says, " Hahaha you'll do what? Poke me with that little toothpick on your back. I bet it would be more useful for his majesty as his new tooth-picker hehehehe!"

Gargantua walks over and grabs the cage in his hand, lifting it to his face. "Without that pestering elf you are nothing to me."

Noiya says, "Oh yeah you ugly waste of space! Just watch! We'll teach you to mess with us!"

Gargantua throws back his head and laughs jarring the entire room and also waking the Mon Colle Knights.

"You've got a lot of spunk for a fairy! Why not join the winning side and join us?"

Noiya catches her breath with a look of shock on her face. But soon that face is replaced with one of hatred and anger. "I'll never join you! Not for anything ever!"

Gargantua says, "Oh really? Not even to save your friends?"

Noiya says, "What do you mean?"

Gargantua chuckles to himself slightly. "You mean you haven't guessed? Haven't you noticed that that elf friend of yours is nowhere in sight?"

Noiya gulps. "Wh-what have you done with my friend?..."

Gargantua smirks. "By now she should no longer be in this world…"

Diamond says, "NO WAY!"

Gargantua stares at Diamond.

Diamond says, "ARIA Isn't like that! Aria is the strongest person I've know! She wouldn't go out like that to be slashed down by the likes of you! She fights to protect creatures big and small."

Bell says, "Diamond..."

Diamond says, "I mean no matter how dear the situation was she always came to save us...I mean I would have done the same thing if she was in my shoes! And I somehow look up to her in a way..."

Slither says, "Hehehe a silly tiny human looking up to someone as her. She's a half-breed."

Diamond says, "Half-breed or not. Aria is Aria so what if she's different than any other elf. Aria is a special kind of elf unlike any other. I mean sure others might find her powers creepy, but I find them amazing." She draws her wooden sword. "And like Aria. I'm going to protect my friends no matter what happens even if I got eaten-Huh! Wait that came out wrong!" She is a little scared saying that.

This gave Gargantua a big grin on his face as he used a claw and opens it and grabs Diamond tightly and takes her out locking the cage.

Eccentro calls, "NO! DIAMOND!"

Rockna calls, "Rosella!"

Mondo calls, "Drop her right NOW Gargantua!"

Gargantua says, "Silence you fools!" He smacks the Mon Colle Knights into the wall with the fist he is holding Diamond in.

He looks at Diamond in his hand "And now, Guardian of Light, your end has come…"

Diamond is scared.

Gargantua tosses her into his mouth and GUlp! He swallows her.

Bell calls, "No Rosella!"

WIthin Gargantua's body DIamond goes down the throat like a pinball.

"Woahhh! Ahh!" Diamond soon enters the stomach and bounces up and down until landing face first on the ground

"Ughhh..." She gets up still covered in saliva a bit. "Oooh gross!"

She wipes off the saliva and looks around and uses a light orb to shed some light.

"Oooh this is the grossesst..." She gets up and raises foot feeling the stickiness...

"Oh sure DIamond go ahead and say _even if I get eaten_, why not say _get squashed, _that would have been better! Sigh...if I was just normal I would have never be in this mess...but even if I was normal the height factor would differ. I mean this guy is gigantic...especially his stomach. Sigh...let's face it I'm not like Aria with those skills...and I'm not a flyer like Noiya...I'm just me..."

She sits down. "Batch was right I'm just a shrimp after all...come on Diamond snap out of it." She shakes her head and gets up.

"Now's not the time to get all sappy and hopeless. Who knows what that Troll will do next he might even have the guys as a snack...especially...GASP!Then glares No way! I'm not gonna let this overgrown pig eat Eccentro or my friends! I'm gonna save them! I maybe small, but even small have advantage over the big and I'm gonna do my best to fight this guy off even from inside!

Suddenly her bracelet glows and an emerald gemstone shines revealing the Earth element.

Diamond says, "This one's the Earth..." She looks at it. "It happened again...like last time...when I first transformed."

A flashback shows the light orb appear and she grabbed it and she transformed.

Diamond says, "This must be a new power I must of awakened. Because of my confidence to not give up...well, here goes nothing!" She holds out herhand and grabs it. "Alright! Earth Soul Awaken!"

Diamond glows green and soon a flower appears underneath Diamond and the petals go up and within it vines wrap around her arms and form flower-like gloves with a rose on them and a cute rose petal outfit that appears to be royal and knightly appears and her gemstone changes to a emerald shaped like a flower and knight armor appears on her with emerald gems on the side and soon her wooden sword transforms into a sword with a Rose symbol on them and has a flower curve on the edge and soon her mask turns into a beautiful flower design style that makes it look fairyish and rose petal shoes appear on her and then as the flower opens appearing on her back is a pair of beautiful fairy wings as she flies up and poses cool.

Diamond calls, "Earth Style!"

The light fades.

"Woah!" Diamond looks on her back. "Now I'm really a fairy and I have wings!" She then concentrates and flies up fast hitting the tip. "Owww! Okay um easy easy just think happy thoughts..." She then floats down slowly. "I see...when I'm in any realm I gain a elemental power and I transform into a different style or mode. Alright!

She raises her fist up. "This might work! Now the first thing to do is get out of this smelly place before the digestion crew comes in...hmmm...Looks around and then remembers something.

A flashback appears showing Diamond laughing as the Ojama Brothers were tickling her in bed one time to wake her and they tickle her belly.

"Aha! That's it! All I need is a giant feather and th-" Diamond then looks seeing her sword transform into a giant feather. She wistles.

"My weapon this time must be a transforming one or as I say all-purpose weapon. Alright, here goes!"

She then charges at wall. "Tickle tickle tickle!" She is flying around stroking the feather around the stomach.

Outside ...

Bell has tears in eyes. "Rosella...she's gone."

Slither says, "And you all will be next! Your all snacks for my lord isn't that right my-Huh!"

Gargantua was beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

Gargantua had a most sickening feeling in his stomach. If you've never been tickled from inside your stomach you most assuredly wouldn't want to. Eventually the tickling, ill sensation in his gut got the better of him, and he fell to his knees, vomiting up his stomach's contents.

Noiya covering her face with both hands. "Oh that's so sick!"

Eccentro turns away. "If I see anymore I'll be sick myself." He then thinks "My poor, poor Diamond…"

Diamond tumbles out and covered in saliva with swirl eyes and shakes it off. "Ooh man...maybe I should have...flew up the throat and then tickled the uvela to cough me up."

Bell gasps. "Rosella! She's alive!"

Slither says, "What! Impossible!"

Diamond says, "Possible!" She flies up.

Slither says, Come here you little!"He tries to grab her.

Diamond says, "Ha! Missed me!" She flies up.

"OOOH!" Slither tries to grab her again, but misses several times.

Diamonds says, "Missed again! Come on you old clogger you can't see where I'm flying!" She flies down. "But I guess you got stumbly feet!" Her sword transforms into boomerang. "VINE BOOMERANG!" She throws it.

The boomerang flies passed his feet and then comes back around and around tying his legs up and as he takes another step he falls flat on his face.

Slither says, "Owww!"

DIamond flies to behind his ear and finds a piece of paper. "Ha so this must be where you keep your spells-little sheets of paper. I thought all mages knew spells by the book. I'll be taking this one." She flies up and soon boomerang transforms into a key and unlocks the cell to Mondo and Rockna's cell and then as Mondo got the cage down Diamond flew down and unlocks the cell.

Bell runs out and hugs Diamond. "Rosella! You're okay you're okay! I was worried you got digested."

Diamond says, "Well what can I say. Guess I gave his royal highness royal indigestion."

Bell looks. "B-but what happened to you. You have wings now..."

Diamond says, "It's just part of the guardian thing I guess hahaa." She smiles. "And.." She holds up a paper. "I got the spell to reverse the shrinking spell as well. Seems that Goblin Mage isn't much of a mage yet at all. He can't even memorize his spells without keeping pieces of paper behind his ear."

Suddenly Eccentro leaps out and hugs Diamond tightly.

Eccentro says, "Thank Heaven you're alive! I thought I'd lost you for good!"

Diamond has tears in eyes. "Eccentro...you were worried about me. I'm sorry...I promise I won't do or say anything that reckless again...uhh...but can you let go I don't want to rub this awful smell on ya. I mean it was so smelly in there, but well...lets just say when we get back to the castle I'll need to take a long bath to get it off."

Then Gargantua gets up growling looking at the Mon Colle Knights and the minaturized group with the fairies.

Diamond says, "Uh! Let's save the romantic moment afterwards for now lets get back to normal!" She looks at the sheet. "ABara Sabara Boo!"

Suddenly Diamond, Eccentro and Hiragi glow and soon return to normal size.

Diamond says, "Alright it worked!"

Rockna's relieved her dad is back to normal size, but suddenly troll guards come out and surround them and standing there is Diamond who has a black brush across her face.

Diamond says, "I don't tend to hold a grudge against anyone or show the darker side of myself...but.."She lifts her head with eyes blazing red. "Now YOU gone and done it!"

The guards charge at her and Diamond places her hand on the ground.

Diamond calls,"Vine Trap!"

Suddenly roots and vines come out of the stone plates and wrap around the guards tightly and got tangled up.

Bell says, "Wowww!"

Slither says, "Errr! W-what is this!"

Gargantua growls at her and the knights.

DIamond is glaring at him. "Gargantua this time it's the end for you and your goons for what you've done."

Suddenly he grins as from behind a guard lifts a hammer at her.

The Ojama Brothers shout, "NOT SO FAST!"

Suddenly the Ojama Brothers kick the guard in the face and he hits the ground.

Ojama Yellow says, "Take that you creep!"

Ojama Black says, "Yeah nobody messes with our boss!"

Ojama Green says, "Or us either!"

Diamond looks Ojama Yellow, Green, Black. "Then that means..."

Then they look and soon with Batch and Gluko is Aria.

Bell smiles. "Aria!"

Diamond smiles in relief and thinks "She's okay..."

Aria is smiling slightly and jumps in beside Daimond. Diamond, seeing Aria's wounds, has the sudden urge to use her Healing Wind ability.

Aria stops her as though she knew what she is thinking "Don't waste your time. I take the scars from my experiences with me where ever I go."

Diamond is taken slightly aback, not really sure how Aria even knew what she was planning. Aria pulls the Blade of the Demon Realm off of her back, gripping the large blade with both hands. "Now what do you say we fight together this time?"

Diamond nods as her key becomes a sword. "Yeah, but let's not hurt him too much just until he says uncle." She looks at Gargantua with a devilish grin on her face. "Hehehehe."

Gargantua gets scared with Slither.

Slither says, "Now now ladies!" She is squirming back with Gargantua. "Uhh aren't we being too hasty?"

Diamond and Aria approach them with red eyes and grins on their faces.

Slither yelps, "EHHh! This is gonna hurt! HAVE MERCY!"

The screen shows outside the castle and then BOOM! A powerful explosion is shown and then inside shows Slither and Gargantua anime swirly eyes and a few teeth missing as they had goofy looks on their faces as there is soot on them.

Diamond says, "Ooooh man! That felt so good to let out. Now I feel much better even with a little saliva on me."

Bell is sparkling and says, "Wowwww...Rosella and Aria are so strong."

Soon back in the Fairy Kingdom...

Diamond is back to normal. " Now I understand what the bracelet does. Whenever I'm in any realm in monworld a power is activated depending on the element. "

She places hand on it as an orb shines out. Then the orb floats and and then in a drastic grab, she grabs the orb and she shines and turns into her Earth Style form Wala!

Bell says, "Wowww! That's incredible!"

The Mon colle knights, even everyone was amazed that she found out how the bracelet works.

Diamond says, "So that means that I'll be able to transform into a different elemental state when in a certain realm. Hehehehe I'm like some kind of Elementalist-type guardian or something. And here I thought I can control just light. " Anime flee eyes and grin appear on her face.

Aria aside says, "Well light is one of most powerful elements of Mon World…but I wonder…if she ever travels to the Dark Realm, will she simply adapt to that element too, or because it is her primary element's opposite, will it kill her? And if it does kill her, will it be slowly or outright? sigh There's still so much more to this than even I can comprehend right now."

Just then Diamond approaches and Aria turns to her.

Diamond says, "Hey Aria...I'm glad that your alright. We were all worried about what happened to you back there. You know that Goblin was talking smack about you saying you were a half-breed, but I told him a thing or two about that. I even said "Just because she's different Aria's special in her own way for the powers she has make her unique than any monster. Half breed or not Aria Is Aria." She smiles at her. "And you'll always be Aria even with those powers. Besides I think they're totally the bomb. And which I mean bomb it means pretty awesome! I mean I didn't know you can do that with shadows or whatever those were those hand thingies."

Aria smiles. "I wish others had the same views about my abilities as you do." She places the Blade of the Dark Realm back on its holster on her back. "But since they don't, that's the reason I carry these six blades."

She turns and begins to leave, Diamond notices the cuts and injuries on her back despite how well the two blades she had on her back hid them.

Diamond's eyes widen a bit and she thinks "Aria...she's been through alot. Those scars of hers are proof of what kind of experiences she had..."

Bell says, "Rosella here." She flies over to her holding an object.

"What's this?" Diamond looks at it.

Bell says, "Its a Rune Translator-you turn the dial to translate ancient Rune language. Its my gift to you for saving us today."

Diamond That's so kind of you thanks it away It'll come in handy sometime.

Bell We'll we get to see you and the knights again?

Diamond COurse you will.;Smiles And next time I'll show you some new tricks I learned.

Bell You mean it!Eyes sparkling

Diamond nods.

Bell hugs her face as she giggled. "I can't wait!"

Diamond is giggling a bit.

Then back on the Flying Lion Diamond has anime stink lines abit above her due to the smell from being inside the stomach of a troll.

Diamond says, "Hey Batch listen...sorry about well...back at the castle. I hope you can accept my apology for calling ya Braid head."

Batch has a look of slight shock on her face. "Uh sure…but why the sudden change?"

"Well..." Diamond is rubbing a finger against her cheek and beady eyes. "Let's just say after spending a day hearing Eccentro and Hiragi squabble through our little misadventure reminded me of today's fight we had and well...I guess I gained a little experience after hearing it. So...team-mates?" She smiles at her holding out her hand.

Batch grabs Diamonds hand and gives it one good shake "Sure, shrimp!" A large smile is on her face.

An angry vein appears on Diamond's forehead.

"Haha! I'm just kidding." She puts her hand on Diamond's head. Diamond calms down and smiles.

"But seriously though, you reek."

"Uhhh..." Diamond has a sweatdrop. " Well, whatcha ya expect! I got swallowed by a disgusting troll king! And believe me you don't want to know what I saw in there. It was sooo gross, disgusting, and not to mention smelly as well almost like something died in there!...I don't think I'm gonna sleep tonight or for a week!" She has an anime pale face. "And when I get home I'll have to use up all my scented bath soaps to get the smell out!"

Ojama Yellow says, "You smell like a troll though. Pppuu.."

Ojama Green says, "No almost like old cheese."

Ojama Black says, "No no I got it! She smells like a ogre who ate garbage."

The three laughed.

Diamond has a huge anime vein on her head.

Outside the ship shows four bubbles of DIamond, Ojama Yellow, Green and Black's heads.

Diamond says, "Oooh you think that's funny! You know when I figure out to put you back in the cards you three are so grounded! A nice place in the drawer would be great!"

Ojama Yellow says, "Ooh come on Diamond can't you get ogre it hahaha!"

Ojama Green says, " Yeah boss can't ya take a joke?"

Ojama Black says, "She's almost like that red-head a short fuse."

Then Batch's head in the speech bubble appears and soon Diamond and Batch growl at them and soon the ship goes left and right.

Both shout, "SHORT TEMPERED!"

~o~O~o~


	5. Summer Fun and Octopus Love

~o~O~o~

The episode begins with the sun blazing and at the castle it shows Diamond wearing a one piece swimsuit that was white/blue and cute with a bow on it that was blue and she is wearing sunglasses as she is under the umbrella with a glass of lemonade at her side. Eccentro and the girls are enjoying a nice summer day at the pool side outside the castle.

A radio drones, "Today's temperature is over 90 degrees and already pools and the beaches are packed with people wanting to cool off. I hope you folks at home are cooling off as well and to help to cool off here is a tropical breezy song." A tropical song plays in the background.

Diamond says, "Ahhh...you know this is the behind back resting on the chair Nothing like chilling out at the pool and what's best with no monster alerts lately we can just chill by the with one hand grabs her glass of lemonade and sips some down.

Eccentro breathes a long relaxed sigh. "You said it."

Batch is standing in the shallows of the pool facing them. "And you know what's even better about it?" She turns over her shoulder to look at Tanaka who is floating lazily on his back in the pool. "Even Tanaka is letting today pass as a free one."

Gluko says, "We sure don't get days like this very often."

"Yeah." Diamond thinks, "I guess even an old badger like him can have his moments. Hmmm?" She looks around. "Wonder where the Ojama Brothers are?"

Meanwhile the Ojama Brothers are trying to blow up a inner-tube.

Ojama Yellow says, "No! You gotta blow like this!" He blows hard, but having trouble to blow it.

Ojama Green says, "No it's like this!" He pushes him aside and then blows in.

Ojama Black says, "I know, lets try together!"

All three nod and blow in and the air goes in the inner tube but as they take a breahter the inner tube shoots them out and are flying around the area.

Ojama Yellow says, "Run away inner tube!"

Diamond looks and her eyes widen. "Hang ten!" She ducks fast as the inner tube flew and hits Batch's face and then splash! Batch rises up and the Ojama Trio rises up.

Diamond has a sweatdrop and rubs the back of her head. "Guys."

Suddenly a monster alert goes off.

Diamond says, "Well so much for a lazy afternoon."

Soon on the Flying Lion they are dressed in their original clothes and it shows the next location.

Diamond says, "This time it's in the Water Realm."

Ojama Yellow says, "Oooh! The Water Realm! I've always wanted to see it!"

Ojama Green says, "There's an island with luxurious resorts and also some tropical islands with great fruit to make into smoothies."

Ojama Black says, "Not to mention watermelon smashing."

Diamond says, "You guys sure know much about the realms."

Ojama Green says, "Of course. Though never been there we heard about it from other monsters."

Diamond says, "Let's prey that the monster alert is coming from a nice island and here's an idea even if there isn't a monster item we can just hang in the water realm on one of those islands to avoid Tanaka's punishment." She has an anime smile on face with a glee expression her eyes as she was in chibi form a bit.

"Agreed!" Eccentro points forward. "To the Water Realm Batch! To the Monster Item and to the nearest island resort!"

Batch says, "You got it, Boss!" She puts the petal to the metal and the Flying Lion takes off.

Gluko "Yay!" the Flying Lion hits the portal and disappears through it.

Eccentro says, "So did anyone actually happen to look at the place the Alert came from?"

Diamond says, "Let's see..." She has a laptop-like device in her lap and is typing. "According to the reading it came from an island known as Pearl Island which is right next to Quavel island. It too is a famous island known for it's beautiful beaches, resorts and waterfalls and a beautiful reef off the It's almost like a small version of Australia I bet they have even Shrimp on the barbie."

Ojama Yellow says, "What's shrimp on the Barbie?"

Diamond has a sweatdrop. "It means shrimp on the grill."

Ojama Green says, "Oooh yeah now I get it."

Diamond thinks "I wonder if sometime me and Eccentro can come to this realm just me an-ahhh! What am I thinking! I mean well...were just friends...but still...I wonder if were more than that. I mean I've known him ever since school ended the day I found out about this world."

Eccentro says, "Hey Diamond," His voice is breaking. "Once we're finished checking out the alert, why don't we grab a drink and watch the sunset together later on?"

Diamond is blushing all over. "I-I-I love too, Eccentro." She thinks "He-he-he totally asked me to have a drink with him and watch the sunset! Oooh! It's like in the Mermaid Melody manga! Ooooh I THINK-I think I'm gonna faint!"

Ojama Yellow says, "Hey boss you okay? You face is all red."

Ojama Green says, "Yeah..."

Diamond says, "I'm fine." She turns her head away from the Ojama Brothers.

Ojama Black is whispering. "I think boss likes the Prince."

Ojama Yellow is whispering. "No wonder her skin is red as a lobster. She's in love with the prince."

Ojama Green whispers, "Oooh maybe they'll smoochie smooch." He does smooching impressions.

Diamond has an anime vein and grabs her backpack and swings it down at them.

"Ow!" The Ojama Brothers have bumps on their heads.

Diamond is glaring at them and looks at Eccentro and giggles nervously.

It shows the Flying Lion enter the Water Realm and the ship lands on Pearl Island and everywhere they look there are various people, monsters and the likes all around even lots at the beach from gillmen, fishmen and other kinds in bathing suits and having fun.

Diamond says, "Woww...this place is like Okinawa. Crowded and with the clear blue oceans and clear blue skies." She is looking around.

Batch puts her hands behind her head and says, "Well this is no good, it's too crowded here to actually enjoy ourselves. And what if the Monster Signal was triggered because of all these monsters being gathered in one place?"

Gluko says, "Well then we could go back to the castle-"

Eccentro and Batch says, "No Gluko!"

Vyers says, "Could it be-do my very eyes deceive moi!"

"Huh!" Diamond turns around and suddenly a bouquet is in front of her.

Vyers says, "Yes it is the angel of my eye. Those eyes they sparkle as the stars above, those lips like two elegant rose petals and that charming mask you wear it just sets moi's heart is wearing purple swimtrunks as he wore his jacket still My darling Rosella. It is fate that has brought us together again... For you my darling madamoiselle." He kneels down to her as he has a hand on his chest.

"Uhh.." Diamond has a sweatdrop.

Vyers says, "Ah you are speechless no?"He gets up as he took out a bouquet of aqua flowers. "For you my turtle-dove. These are Aqua flowers only grown near beautiful water and their beauty reminded me of you." He winks at her.

DIamond says, "Well Ia...well thank you, but..."

Vyers says, "Non non I know what you're going to say thank you for such a lovely bouquet."

A beautiful background is behind them as he soon held her hands. "But their beauty is nothing compared to a jewel as yourself."

Eccentro says, "That's quite enough from you." He pulls Diamond away from Vyers and begins to walk in the opposite direction with her in tow. "Come Diamond, we've got more pressing matters at hand."

Diamond says, " Right."

Vyers Anime vein and then runs fast Hold it!Slides in front of him I remember you. It is you! My rival.

Diamond Ooh! Hey Eccentro I remember this guy. He's Vyers the Second. We met him in the Wind Realm.

Vyers Correct madamoiselle your memory is sharp as ever. Well now what brings you and your troupe here to the water realm? Is it because of the sights?

Diamond Well we were looking for a monster alert, but it turned out to be more than we bargained.

Vyers says, "Well that's too bad, but come now your on one of the most beautiful islands of all of the Water Realm compared to Quavel Island. I was just here for some R and R and who should I see in the distance, but my lovely angel and my at Eccentro

Eccentro "You are no rival of mine. You cannot hold a candle to me! And besides, Diamond would rather stay by my side than by yours."

Vyers HA! Is that so!Glaring at him How would moi know she would rather be with moi. I mean I'm much charming, elegant, a fabulous dresser with a FASHION SENSE and quite strong while you may have the looks, but lack strength sir!

Diamond Hey come on you guys don't turn this into some Macho... and anime chibi form looking at them glaring at each other.

Batch yelling from afar "Hey you guys what's keeping you? Get your butts moving!"

Eccentro "Sorry, but we don't have time to play with you, perhaps some other time. begins to lead Diamond away then looks over his shoulder And by the way, my strength far outweighs yours on this matter. Ta ta!" and with that Vyers is left to brood on the beach

Vyers Anime vein and grits teeth and thinks "We'll just see Meisur! This battle is not over yet! Mark my words!"

Meanwhile at the beach the Mon Colle Knights are trying to figure out the signal where the monster signal is coming froom, but soon spot Eccentro's group.

Mondo says, "Hey look, Eccentro's Team has finally showed up."

Rockna says, "Not surprising in the least…"

Hiragi says, "I vote we keep an eye on them to see if they find any clue as to where this Monster Alert originated from."

Mondo says, "That's not such a bad idea Professor!"

Rockna sigh "Why can't you just make a machine that can lead us directly to the Monster Signal Dad?"

Hiragi says, "Because then our episode time would be cut in half and our viewers would not appreciate that now would they?"

Rockna has a sweat bubble and says, "I suppose not…"

Mondo grabs Rockna's arm. "Come on Rockna! You can help me build the most awesome sand castle while we spy on Eccentro!"

Rockna is blushing and smiling sheepishly. "Uh, okay Mondo." Both run off toward the water's edge.

Hiragi says, "Now be careful you two! And keep an eye out for that Monster Item!"

Meanwhile ...

Diamond lays down a towel. "Well at least we'll have a relaxing vacation." She is blushing a bit and thinks "Eccentro was quite mature to walk away from a fight like that...I guess it's just a boy thing, but I wonder if Vyers has a crush on me."

"Here miss." Noah hands her a shaved ice.

DIamond says, "Huh?"

Noah says, "Shaved Ice with berry syrup with a hint of pineapple. The best kind of medicine to cool off on a hot day like this." He is pushing a shaved ice cart.

Diamond says, "Oooh uh thank you." She takes it as she takes a bite of it. "MmmM! It's delicious!"

Noah says, "Pretty good huh? Its my own special recipe I wiped up this morning to sell around here since the weather is a tad bit warmer today."

He has long blue hair and bluish-green skin and has two legs and wearing light blue swimtrunks as he had a strange bracer on his right arm. He is 15 years old with light bluish-green eyes and is 5'6 and thin and a charming looking fishman-but he was half fishman/half human.

Noah says, "By the way, I'm Noah. You must be Rosella right?"

Diamond says, "Huh? Uh...how did you know?"

"I heard rumor going around here and there about your adventures especially how you and the Wandering Aria took down the Troll King that was causing problem for the fairy folk."

"Oh yeah. Well um...that's me alright. Why you looking for an autograph?"

" No I'm just honored that a person like you is here on Pearl Island."

A mermaid girl says, "Excuse me! One blueberry shaved ice over here!"

Noah says, "Coming right up! Well see ya." He is pushing the cart away. "By the way the shaved ice is on the house."

Diamond Thanks very much Noah! thinks "He's certainly is nice, but he had a kind of aura on him."

Ojama Yellow says, My Rosella your pretty popular.

Ojama Green says, She can't blame it guys. She has the looks of an angel.

Ojama Black says, No not an angel, but a goddess!

Diamond says, Not my fault. I have my mother's looks.

Ojama Brothers says, But her heart is set on one boy in particular!

DIamond blushing embarassed. "Will you guys cut it out!"

Ojama Brothers Rosella and Eccentro sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-

Diamond Huge anime vein and then grabs a bucket and covers them with in and then lifts it up Next time it'll have sand in it.

Ojama Brothers So-sorry...

Meanwhile in the water a pair of eyes spy on her and the eyes belonged to a ocotopus merman called Itachi the Ocotopus Merman whose eyes turned to hearts when seeing Rosella.

Itachi says, "Wow! What luck! Not only do I manage to snag the most highly coveted task of the Demon Claw, but on my search for the Guardian of Light I happen upon an unwary beauty lounging on the beach who's just right for the picking."

He sinks lower into the water. "Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment to snatch her away and it will be smooth sailing from here on out" He shuckles to himself as he sinks below the waves.

Meanwhile on the beach…

Rockna says, "No Mondo, we should use this for the front door of the castle." She places a fan shaped pink seashell at the castles front.

Mondo is holding a flat rock he had picked up. "Heh, yeah, I guess that does look better than what I found…"

He glances over to his right, seeing Roselia lounging beside Eccentro. "It doesn't really seem like they're after an item at all." He shrugs. "Oh well, that just means more free time for us!" He begins to build another tower for their castle.

Vyers walks over holding a watermelon and a glove and tosses the glove down. "Sir I challenge thee to a duel of contests! The winner wins the heart of dear madamoiselle Rosella! Do you accept or not?"

Eccentro glances over at Vyers from his reclining position. "You are really starting to get on my nerves. I accept on the terms that when I win you will cease this incessant bothering."

Vyers says, "We'll just see Miseur."

Diamond has a sweatdrop and thinks, "How did I knew something like this would happen."

Vyers says, "The first challenge is watermelon smashing. The first one to smash the watermelon successfully wins the first round. We shall do it blind fold." He tosses it blind-fold to Eccentro as he has his own. "We shall go one at a time. You first miseur." He tosses a thin club.

Eccentro says, "Pssh, I can smash a few watermelons. ties the blindfold onto his face Acts like this is going to be hard or something." He grips the club and swings down…completely missing the watermelon. Vyers snickers and mockingly claps.

Vyers says, "Ooh my is that suppose to be a strike? My grandmother can strike better than you can and she has only one arM! Were you even trying?" She is snickering.

Eccentro keeps swinging and swinging and was able to hit it, but it didn't break as he looks.

Vyers says, "Hmmph! Let a pro show ya how it's done." He puts on his blind fold and then walks carefully tapping to where the watermelon is. "ADONIS STRIKE!" He swings the club down and smash! The watermelon is smashed into perfect pieces.

DIamond is amazed.

Batch and Gluko are shocked too.

Vyers takes off his blind-fold. "Ha! THat's one point for moi." He smiles.

Eccentro grits his teeth.

Diamond has a sweatdrop.

It shows now Vyers and Eccentro have surfboards.

Vyers says, "A way to impress a girl is by pure surfing skill. The first one to ride the wave back to shore without falling on his hinder is the winner."

DIamond thinks, "Does Eccentro know how to surf board? I mean one time Batch told me he tried to surf and he ended up well...a turtle was using him as a surfboard...and why would anyone ride a turtle as a surfboard anyway?" She has anime sweatdrops.

Eccentro says, "You just wait! I'll show you who's number one around here!" He races into the water and begins to paddle out. But a large wave rises in front of him, causing him to flail his arms about wildly. As the wave crashes down on him he is washed up onto the shore, face in the sand. Eccentro looks up at Vyer's smirking face and then grabs his board and heads out again, this time making it to his desired location.

Vyers says, "I'll show you what kind of skills I got! Just wait madamoiselle will be mine!" He rushes off into the water

Diamond looks at them surfing against each other and has a sweatdrop.

Diamond says, "Okay...this is being ridiculous now." She then looks over and sees Mondo and Rockna making another castle and walks over.

"Room for one more?" She sits down carefully. "Eccentro and Vyers are too busy having some manly contest and the winner gets my heart." She has a sweatdrop. "It's so ridiculous in a way..." She has anime annoyed eyes watching them now seeing Eccentro pull Vyers board.

Eccentro says, "Ha ha! Look who fell off their board!"

He is holding Vyers' surfboard above his head as he wobbly stays afloat on his own. Vyers shakes his fist and exchanges a few words as he swims to keep up with Eccentro.

Rockna says, "I don't understand it either Rosella. Boys are just weird that way I guess."

Mondo a stretched and just slightly offended look on his face. "Thanks a lot, Rockna…"

Rockna says, "I'm just saying it because it's true Mondo. That's all."

Diamond sighs. She then has an idea. "Hey I got an idea how about we go see that sea reef nearby. I heard it's supposed to be beautiful." She smiles.

Rockna and Mondo nod.

Diamond says, "Hold on I'll go get my underwater breather. I left it near my umbrella." She rushes off

As she heads back to the umbrella she digs in her backpack.

Diamond says, "Where is it?"

Ojama Yellow says, "Toss it here!" He tosses the mouth breather to Black.

Ojama Black says, "I got it!"

DIamond says, " Ahh! Hey you guys that's my air breather you got! I need that for underwater things!" She rushes at them.

Ojama Green says, "We'll give it back if you can get it!" He then tosses it to Yellow who goes far off.

Ojama Yellow says, "I got it! I got it!" But he misses catching it. "Whoops."

Diamond says, "Ehhh! Great guys now it landed in the water." She rushes in. "I'll go get it!" She dives in.

Under the water Diamond is swimming fast and grabs her mouth piece and then swims up.

Diamond is waving to Mondo and Rockna. "It's alright guys! I got it! The Ojama Brothers mistook it for a weird beachball."

Underneath Diamond something was rising up to her and above.

DIamond then feels something grab her leg and eyes widen. "What t-" She is suddenly is pulled under.

Mondo and Rockna gasp as well as the Ojama Brothers.

The Ojama Brothers say, "Oh no BOSS!"

Meanwhile Vyers and Eccentro are having a water fight splashing water at each other.

Vyers says, "What does that girl see in you anyway you eccentric aristocrat! She'd rather have someone as me as her soul mate! Strong, beautiful and quite a fashionable dresser!" He is splashing water at Eccentro and he is chibi formed along with him.

Eccentro is returning the splashes with his own. "And you think she sees something in you? You with your French accent, nobody likes French people! You're so snobbish and arrogant! I'm a Prince, so I deserve to be, but not you!"

More insults are thrown until their battle is cut short by the sound of screams. The two look up to see many of the beach's occupants running as fast as they can from the water's edge as the water swells up becoming tsunami sized waves that are crashing onto the beach and rising whirlpools of water reach toward the sky. Atop one of which sits Itachi the Octopus Merman.

Four of his octopus limbs are wrapped around Diamond. "What a catch! What a catch! Not only have I caused complete panic on the beach, but managed to catch the fish I've been eyein' since I got here. This seems to be my lucky day!"

Vyers gasps.

Diamond passes out in Itachi's limbs.

Vyers screams, "My darling Rosella!"

Ojama Brothers are scared.

Vyers says, "Meisur! I demand you return my darling ROSELLA TO me!"

Suddenly Eccentro pushes him out of the way with a fist shaking at Itachi.

Eccentro says, "Now see here you overgrown entrée, you will return Rosella to me IMMEDIATELY or I'll have to flambé you into a nice side order of Calamari!"

Itachi says, "You air breathers don't scare me any. I'm planning on taking this one back to my underwater lair to make her my bride. Note that I said "underwater", which means inaccessible by the likes of you. Too bad you'll miss the wedding."

The whirlpool on which he sat sinks into the water and the only thing that remained of Itachi's visit was the stormy sea. Eccentro clenched his fist and then fell to his knees, beating the sand with his fist. "No! No! NO!"

Rockna says, "What are we going to do Mondo? We can't let Rosella marry that monster!"

Mondo says, "I…I don't know Rockna. We can't breathe underwater, and the Professor was holding our Monster Cards for us, and since we don't know where he is, we can't even summon a monster to help."

Eccentro says, "I don't care…everyone looks as Eccentro I'm going there no matter what it takes. That smelly fish stick isn't getting the best of Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro!"

"Well then, you'll probably want my help."

Everyone turns their gaze behind them to see Aria and Noah.

Rockna says, "Aria? You have a plan to get down there?"

Aria smirks. "Rockna, I always have a plan…"

Meanwhile Diamond was stirring awake in Itachi's underwater lair.

Diamond is beginning to wake up with her air breather in her mouth. "W-w...where am I?

Then she raises her head and looks around, seeing she is on a elegant soft bed that was soft like a jellyfish and she sees a nice looking grotto around with rare treasures like pearls, beautiful seashells and other rare treasures. She soon got up and then as she swims to them.

"How did I end up here? I remember going for my breather and something grabbed me-"

Then from behind her Itachi taps her shoulder and she turns around.

Diamond gasps. "Ahhhhhh!" She swims backwards hitting the wall a bit. "W-who are you!"

Itachi says, "Me? Why I am Itachi the Octopus Merman, and your husband-to-be." He bows politely.

Diamond says, "Uhh...Itachi huh-W-w-w-w-wait a minute! Slow down, what do you mean Husband-to-be!"She is anime panic stricken and her eyes widen.

Itachi says, "Well what else can husband-to-be mean other than the merman you are about to marry? We are to be wed at once! The preparations are nearly complete!"

Diamond says, "HUH!" She has an anime panic face and begins to swim off. "READ MY Lips! I'd Rather marry a toad than an octopus and besides I don't even know you or like you pal! I'm outta here!"

She is swimming and suddenly a group of DeepSea Shark appear outside and she swims back.

"Ehhhh!" She is scared and backs up to Itachi who wraps his limbs around her.

Itachi says, "Don't worry my dear, the DeepSea Sharks are only there to keep out anyone who would dare disrupt our wedding."

He releases her and then begins to swim off. "I'll be back for you once the final touches are complete. It will surely be a most momentous occasion!"

He then swims off into a deeper cavern, disappearing from sight, leaving the DeepSea Sharks to stand guard of Diamond.

Diamond has tears in her eyes as her teardrops go up and thinks, " I don't wanna marry an octopus...this is like Thumbelina...well thumbelina mixed with Little Mermaid, but I'm not a mermaid...or small I mean we dealt with the shrinking one in the previous episode...great now I'm breaking the 4th wall-so I'm new to the series and everyone knows that the hero comes to save the damsel in distress and I don't know how long I can withstand this pressure it's making my ears ring."

She looks seeing the wedding dress Itachi picked out for her and it was a mermaid-like dress with scales on it and she sighs. "I've always imagined my wedding to be a fairy tale style...not an underwater special."

Soon the sharks begin to swim away sensing something and soon noises are heard.

Noah says, "GO Elemental Hero Ocean!"

A water-type being appears with a trident and takes on the DeepSea sharks bashing them up and soon they are hit by a strong water attack and swim off scared and soon Noah is wearing a cool-looking Aqua guardian outfit that looks cool looking as his legs are now a tail.

Noah says, "I know they say seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck, but also bad luck to wear a wedding dress before you wed. It was a good thing you didn't wear the dress."

Diamond says, "Hey! You're that Shaved ice guy!"

"At your service." Noah swims down and looks around. "Now lets getcha outta here." He holds out a hand.

Diamond takes his hand.

As Itachi returns with the veil he looks seeing Noah swimming fast with Diamond and he gets very angry.

Back on the surface everyone watches as Noah swims up and has Diamond.

Diamond gasps and takes out an air breather. "Back above air! I thought I'd never see the blue sky again!"

Ojama Yellow says, "She's alright!"

Ojama Black says, "Thank goodness boss is alright."

Ojama Green says, "Or she'd be the Bride of a Calamari."

DIamond says, "Yeah, but things aren't gonna be alright soon once Itachi sees that he's got himself a Runaway bride with cold feet." She is breathing in the air as she shakes her head as water came out of her left ear.

Noah says, "Then we're gonna have a challenge on our hands."

Vyers says, "My darling Rosella!" He is running with open arms.

Diamond lifts leg and then bang!.

Vyers comes head first with her foot and falls down in the shallow water.

Diamond says, "Sorry I was testing my reflexies." She looks and sees Eccentro and runs over. "Eccentro-Sama!"

Eccentro runs to Diamond and they hug.

Diamond says, "I was so scared a disgusting octopus tried to make me his bride." Tears are going down her face as her mask was soaked, but stayed in tact.

Eccentro comforts the wailing Diamond as Itachi raises to the surface, causing the water and the sky around him to well up into a storm like state.

Itachi says, "No one steals my bride from me!"

In each of Itachi's arms appears a watery trident, each one aimed at Diamond and Eccentro. "I gave you a chance to save yourself from certain death, Guardian of Light, and this is how you thank me? Well, because I consider myself a gentlemanly and considerate merman, I will give you one more chance become my bride or die at my hand!"

Without a word Eccentro releases Diamond and step in front of her, shielding her from Itachi.

"Very well then…Water's Grave! Eight Trident Strike!" The trident's in Itachi's arms shines a bright brilliant blue and then shot of like arrows toward Eccentro and Diamond. But just before their impact there was a flash and all were split in two, their pieces falling to the sides of Eccentro and Diamond. Both glanced to their left to see Aria, the Blade of the Holy Realm unsheathed and resting on her shoulder.

Noah says, " Itachi! We won't allow you to Harm the Guardian of Light or anyone here! This place will be your grave! For I Noah the Guardian of Water! Protector of the Water Realm shall not let you harm another being!"

Diamond thinks, "Wait a minute...Noah's a guardian too?"

Then her bracelet glows and a blue light shines this time and Diamond looks and she looks at Eccentro and he nods.

Diamond smiles as she wipes her tears away and then runs to Noah and Aria.

"That's right! You're gonna pay for ruining this relaxing day! And your gonna pay dearly for almost hurting MY ROSE PRINCE!"

He eyes blaze on fire. "You better watch out because when I'm through with you your gonna be served with butter and tartar sauce! Element Soul! Water Soul!"

A water orb floats up and she grabs it. Soon the transformation sequence begins as water swirls around DIamond and soon her clothes transform into an Aqua style and the water swirls around the bottom forming scale-like silky legs that could be used to transform them into a tail when in water and her mask turns aquatic-like a water dragon as her outfit resembles that of a water dragon almost and soon a Spear/trident appears and she grabs it and swirls it around.

Diamond calls, "WATER Style!"

The glow disappears.

Vyers thinks, "I see...she has finally learned to awaken three elements so far, but each she has yet to learn, but lets see what she is capable of."

Noah says, "Well, I guess I can rule out the transforming into various element forms."

Diamond says, "It's pretty cool, but I could say that this outfit fits me well. You know I was born in the year of the dragon. Now it's time to bring out a monster! Fight water with Water! I summon Red ARCHERY GIRL!"

She throws her card up and soon a mermaid in a shell appears holding a bow and arrow.

"Mon Colle Knights!" Diamond is suggesting them to become one with Red Archery girl. "It's time to shoot out this bad octopus!"

Mondo and Rockna say, "Right!"

The union sequence begins. "With us…you can…do it!"

The unison sequence ends as the knights merge with the Red Archery Girl.

"Tsunami Sniper!" The red haired mermaid leaps up out of the shell that keeps her airborne, bow drawn. Water begins to swirl about the tip of her arrow and after a few seconds, it is released. The arrow drops down to water level, skimming along the water's surface. As it does so water is being pulled by its speed, gathering upon itself until a colossal wave following it, completely covering Itachi in its shadow.

Itachi has multiple beads of sweat on his head. "Perhaps I slightly underestimated the twerps…"

The wave crashes down on top of him sending him airborne before plummeting back down into the water below. Itachi then emerges, spitting water out of his mouth. "You think you can hurt me with a simple water attack? You fools! That's what I'm most resistant to! Now, let me show you the true powers of the seas!"

A vicious wind picks up and lightning flashes as a large whirlpool forms off of the shoreline where the Guardians and others were standing. As the whirlpool gains strength, Itachi rises up on a tornado-esque column of water from the whirlpool's center, laughing maniacally.

"And now you peons will feel the wrath of Itachi the Octopus Merman, the Eight-Armed Horror of the Mon World Seas!" Again Itachi begins to laugh.

Aria smiles. "Perfect, everything's going exactly to plan. Now it's my turn…"

She turns over her shoulder and shouts," Now, Shining Storm Dragon!"

Shining Storm Dragon flies up and out of the nearby forest "You've got it!" on cue, as the Shining Storm Dragon passes by the Red Archery Girl, Mondo and Rockna quickly jump from her to the dragon as he passed.

Mondo and Rockna call, "Now! Torrential Lightning Strike!"

The Shining Storm Dragon rears back its head, the lightning from the current storm feeding its power as a large orb of electrical power formed in the dragon's mouth. Itachi, seeing the inevitable oncoming attack begins to flail his arms about wildly.

Itachi uells, "NO NO NO! Please have mercy! I was just following orders! I mean, I was just joking around! Yeah, it was just a joke!"

Aria says, "No Itachi! You chose this path of your own free will…points to him…and my judgment is final and absolute! Now dragon, ANNIHILATE OUR ENEMY!"

Shining Storm Dragon says, "With pleasure!"

The orb is released, breaking off into an insurmountable amount of separate lightning bolts, all of which fly at Itachi, striking true. Itachi is hit by the blast and as the light from the attack faded, Itachi is gone from sight.

Diamond, amazed, sees the Shining Storm Dragon's power and thinks "Woahhhh...that must be one of the six dragons...Shining Storm Dragon...I-I can't believe it's really him...but ohh man...I transformed for nothing and I wanted a piece of that calamari..." She lowers her head disappointed that she couldn't try out her new water power.

Noah says, "Don't look so down that you didn't have a chance to test out the water element Rosella. Besides at least you know you gained it. I give you an A for the cool outfit, but you still got lot to learn about the water element." He smiles. "And I'd be happy to teach ya how to control it."

"Uhh thanks...hey..." She points at his legs. "What happened to your tail?"

"Huh?" He looks down. "Oooh well you see to explain that. I'm half fishman, half human. My tail appears when I dive into the water, but on land my tail turns into legs. Hahahah you could say I'm a fish out of water sort of Guardian."

Diamond says, "Yeah that's another thing I didn't know...who could of thought a shaved ice vendor was actually a guardian like myself."

Noah says, "Of course. I was chosen by the Angel of all the Oceans to be Guardian of the Water Realm."

He shows his bracer. "And this is proof that I am a Water Guardian. The Tsunami Bracer my personal accessory that marks me as a guardian."

"So..." Diamond points at her bracelet. :"My bracelet in a way is like an accessory that marks me as a guardian as well. And here I thought it was some sort of monster detector bracelet."

Noah says, "Yeah so so, but your still a rookie like a squire than a guardian."

Diamond get an anime puffy face. "Isn't a squire someone in knight-hood?"

Noah says, "Perhaps, but still there's alot to learn about controlling the elements especially for you Guardian of Light. But anyway listen the next time you come to the Water Realm looking for someone to teach you to control the water." He winks. "I'd be happy to help ya out on that."

"Uhh thanks." Diamond smiles.

Noah thinks, "That girl...she isn't like any guardian I've seen. I sense that she has a pure wave of energy surrounding her. She's still learning, but I know that someday she might become a valiant guardian."

Soon it shows the sunset and Diamond sits down looking at the ocean waves back in her regular clothes and mask is normal again and the Ojama Brothers float to her.

Ojama Green says, "Hey Boss...were sorry about..."

Ojama Black says, "Yeah it was our fault you got in that mess."

Ojama Yellow says, "If I caught the breather and gave it back then-"

Diamond says, "Forget it."

"Huh?"

Diamond looks at them. "It was bound to happen. Even if you didn't threw the air breather in the water Itachi would have got me any other way especially at the reefs...Sigh, but today has been crazy...and all I wanna do now is just watch the sunset."

The Ojama Brothers float off screen seeing someone approach and then someone offers her a glass of limeade and she turns around and blushes, seeing Eccentro with his own glass as he sits down next to her as she took her glass.

Eccentro says, "Well, today was quite the eventful one…"

Diamond blushes and nods as she looks at the ocean."Eccentro...um...well...uh..."

Eccentro looks at her as she looks at him.

"Thank you for back there. When Itachi was threatening to harm me you stood in front of me to protect me..." Diamond smiles. "You were very brave, Eccentro."

Vyers says, "Not only brave, but his heart was in the right place."

Eccentro and Diamond look at Vyers.

Vyers says, "You passed the test, dear Prince."

Diamond asks, "Test?"

Vyers says, "Yes, you see I wanted to see if your prince cared about you sO I decided to challenge him to see how far he would go for you, but after seeing him stood valiantly even as the spears were pointed at him showed that he truly cares about I commend you on your courage today Prince. Well played.

Diamond thinks "So that wasn't a macho contest...Vyers was just testing Eccentro to see if he cared about me?...Vyers, he can be a little crazy and love struck, but his heart is in the right place too."

Vyers holds out his hand. "Congratulations on your victory, Prince, and I do apologize if I was a little harsh before that Calamari interrupted our contest. You are indeed a gentleman among gentleman."

Eccentro smiles and takes Vyers hand and shakes it. "Well I must say you were one of my more worthy opponents. And don't worry, surely there is someone out there for you as well."

Vyers says, "Yes as they say there are many fish in the ocean-"

Diamond says, "But always be careful for octopus that try to snatch one away."

The three laugh as the Mon Colle Knights watch seeing the three happy, but soon start to notice how Eccentro isn't like his plain self.

Noah says, "They say that when you skip a stone across the water it creates rings. The rings we create are the decisions we make and the decisions we make effect the rings around them...but sometimes another stone helps cancel out the rings the person has made and make them into something better. It's quite remarkable from what you told me, Mon Colle Knights. Eccentro only cared about himself and getting the monster items...but when Rosella became a part of his team he's acting somehow different in a way...as if Rosella is bringing the goodness out of Eccentro's dark heart...the light that has been hidden for so long is starting to blossom like a lily."

Rockna says, "I hope you're right Noah. Eccentro has always been our enemy, but seeing him like this makes me happy."

Mondo says, "Yep, it seems even someone as sinister as Eccentro has some good in him. All it takes is flipping the right switch to turn on the light."

Rockna smiles. "Luckily Rosella was able to find it."

Diamond smiles at Eccentro.

Soon the scene switches back to the castle and as Diamond and Eccentro with Batch and Gluko rush out to the pool.

Diamond says, "Hurry to the pool before Tanaka de-What the?"

Suddenly they see octopus and squids in the pool.

Tanaka jumps out of the pool and lands on the head on a squid. "I heard about your run in with that eight armed minnow, and also how neither of you were able to do anything to stop him. So we will begin your training now with Extreme Water Sports Cephalopod Wrestling. Now jump in and we'll see how long you can fight off these eight armed fiends!"

Soon a red glow is surrounding Diamond as her eyes turn red with an angry look on her face. "Errrr! I HAD ENOUGH WITH Squids for one daY!"

She soon raises hands as suddenly a bluish aura surrounds them and soon the water lifts up with the squids. "I WAS ALMost married to that eight-armed freak and you want us to fight these eight-armed side dishes! I'm in nooo mood to fight any more Seafood so why don't you wrestle them IN THE LAKE!" Then she swings the hands down.

Soon the squids and octopus are thrown out of the pool and into the lake with Tanaka and Eccentro, Batch and Gluko look at Diamond as she glared and then looks at them with a smile on her face.

Diamond says, "That felt so good to let out. Well while Tanaka is busy wrestling squid in the lake let's go inside and have some cut-up watermelon." She smiles.

Eccentro, Batch and Gluko continue to look at Diamond with a look of confusion and shock, but their looks soon fade into smiles.

All says, "Yeah!"

The freeze frame shows them enjoying slices of watermelon.

~o~O~o~


	6. The Loon Doctor Is In!

~o~O~o~

The episode begins at the castle on a stormy night and in the library Diamond is translating a few lines from the book she received in the Wind Realm as she uses a Rune translator to translate it. The Rune Translator was in the shape of a stone she received from Bell as thanks for saving her and her sister.

Diamond is looking at the Rune translator as she looks at the line. "Let's see..."From the corners of Monworld there formed six realms...within those realms came six Guardians who were said to be..." Hmmm..."

She looks closely at the letter. "This letter seems to be a little off...I'll have to get back to that one later." She is writing down the translated words and closed book with piece of paper.

"Well time for some magic training." She then gets up and stands. "Alright..." She takes out pieces of paper she stole from Slither. "It was a good thing I took more than one piece of paper behind Slither's ear...look at these spells..."

She is looking them over. "With these I can learn to apply this to gain more advantage in battle. Hmmm.."| She picks a spell. "Let's try this one..."

A small blush was across her face. Alright..." She then concentrates as a bluish/white aura surrounds her. "Shadow Clone!"

Soon she glows and soon coming from her was another her and as she looks. "Gasppp! It worked!"

She looks at herself. "Hhaha ya know just by seeing myself. I'm pretty cute."

Diamond 2 says, "Right back at ya."

Diamond says, "Oooh Eccentro has gotta see this! When he sees how good I-I..."

Suddenly her vision becomes blurry as she feels dizzy all of a sudden and stumbles backwards.

Suddenly her clone vanishes back into light and goes back into her.

Diamond places a hand on her head. "I-I don't feel so weell...all of a sudden..." Then she falls down.

Lightning flashes and meanwhile Eccentro was in his room until a knock on the door and he opens it.

Ojama Yellow says, "Prince! Prince! Come quick!"

Ojama Green says, "Something's wrong with Rosella!"

Ojama Black says, "You have to come quick!"

Eccentro looks up with the end of a pencil in his mouth. The scene changes as Eccentro comes running into the room where Diamond is laying on the floor.

Eccentro says, "Diamond? Diamond?!"

He kneels beside of her and holds the upper part of her body in his arms as a support. Diamond blinks slowly, her eyes barely open. "Diamond? What happened?"

Diamond says, "Eccentro-Sama..." Then she closes her eyes.

Ojama Black says, "When we found her she was burning up!"

Ojama Yellow says, "And still is!"

Ojama Green says, "We need to get her to a doctor!"

Eccentro thinks and he knows where he had to take her and soon outside the castle he is wearing the modern clothes he wore back in episode 3 as he carries Diamond on his back as he is running down the bike path as the Ojama Brothers float after carrying the bike as they head to Diamond's hometown. Back at the Hikari household Ms. Hikari was making dinner as she looks at the clock.

Mrs. Hikari says, "It's almost four o clock. I hope Diamond is alright it's raining cats and dogs out there..."

Then Ding dong!

Mrs. Hikari says," That must be her no-" She ppens the door and sees Eccentro with Diamond on his back.

"Prince!" She sees him carrying Diamond. "Oh my Diamond! Please come inside."

Inside the house up in her room Diamond is in bed with a cold towel on her head.

Mrs. Hikari says, "She appears to have a high fever, but she's going to be alright, all she needs now is plenty of rest... She must of caught a bad summer cold down by the festival." She looks at Eccentro. "Thank you for bringing her home, Prince."

Eccentro is looking at Diamond, but then looks at Ms. Hikari as he speaks. "No need to thank me, it's my privilege to help Diamond in her times of need."

Mrs. Hikari smiles. "You are quite a gentleman." She looks at the window. "It looks like the rain isn't gonna stop anytime soon. Why don't you stay here for awhile, Prince? There's spare bedroom right down the hall. And before you say it, it's alright you're a guest here. Now I'll be downstairs to make some soup for Diamond." She walks out of the room.

As Mrs. Hikari left the room Eccentro hears a tap on the window and sees the Ojama Brothers and he walks to the window and opens the window as they fly in and then he closes the window.

Ojama Yellow shakes off water. "Brrr! It was raining so hard out there."

Ojama Green says, "It was hard for us to get the bike in the back."

Ojama Black flies over and sees Diamond's mask in her backpack and looks at her and thinks, "So is this Rosella's true identity...she's just a kid."

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods there was a dark portal that appears and soon stepping out were three figures as they took on human forms showing three shadows.

Helia HehheheehehHAHAHAHAHH!

The next day the rain has gone away and now it was a sunny day, but it still was gloomy for a certain teacher named Ms. Loon. She was down about not having a boyfriend and she was walking down the street with gloomy waves above her head.

Ms. Loon says, "Oh why me? Why is it I always come so close only to have love snatched away from me at the last second?"

She stops and then yells into the sky, "IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

She sighs and then looks at a few papers she had in her hand. "Poor Diamond, out with a cold in the middle of summer." She smiles. "Well, she's lucky that she has me for a teacher! Someone who will personally drop off my sickly student's assignments so they won't fall behind. But that's only because I have nothing else to do with my life of loneliness…"

Her head lowers again and she continues to walk to Diamond's house.

Mrs. Hikari Coming out of her shop and sees Ms. Loon Oh Ms. Loon good early afternoon.

It shows inside the house it shows two cups of tea.

Mrs. Hikari says, "Thank you for dropping off Diamond's homework. Diamond feels like sometimes she'll lose her head if she can't get her homework in on time. I'll be sure to put it in her room later. Mondo and Rockna came over to see how she was doing and their up in her room with Prince. Diamond was over at his house to bring him a strawberry shortcake she made for him and then from what Prince told me she collapsed on the floor in his study chambers and brought her straight over."

Ms. Loon says, "Wow, this Prince fellow sure sounds like quite the gentlemen…" She thinks "Great, another one of my students with a boyfriend before me…"

Meanwhile upstairs ...

Rockna says, "I'm so sorry you're sick Diamond. I wish there was some way we could make you feel better."

Diamond says, "It's alright Rockna." She smiles. "Just seeing you guys here makes me feel a little better. So what did I miss in school besides the homework and lectures?"

Mondo says, "Not much really, but that's because Ms. Loon lost her boyfriend again and basically just moped around during the entire class time."

Rockna says, "Poor Ms. Loon, I feel so sorry for her. I sure do hope she finds her one true love soon. I mean, she's been so depressed lately that it's upsetting to see her this way."

Soon Eccentro's (Aka Prince's) skin turns pale hearing that name Ms. Loon. He remembers that woman Ms. Nayomi Loon for he had a monster card of her and had encountered her a few times especially when it came to the final battle with Redda.

Diamond says, "Oh my...That's the 30th boyfriend she ever had. I too hope she finds true love too Rockna. She just hasn't found the perfect rose in her garden of flowers yet, but I hope she will soon."

Eccentro says, "Yeah, surely there's someone out there who can stand her." no one heard his statement as Ms. Hikari and Ms. Loon arrived at the door.

Mrs. Hikari says, "Diamond your teacher Ms. Loon came over to give you your homework."

Diamond says," Oh hello Ms. Loon. Thank you for bringing over my homework."

Mrs. Hikari says, "I'll be at the shop if you need anything." She walks out of the room.

Ms. Loon walks in her room and soon looks at Eccentro who has a panic stricken on his face. Ms. Loon looks at him for he looked familiar to her in some way.

Ms. Loon says, "Have I…met you before?"

Eccentro says, "I-I don't believe so. I don't know you other than that you're Diamond's teacher."

Ms. Loon is unconvinced but lets the matter slide. She walks over to Diamond "So, are you feeling any better since your collapse from yesterday?"

Diamond says, "I'm feeling much better though a little feverish, but I should be fine by tomorrow and be back in school."thinks "Huh? I wonder how Eccentro knows Ms. Looon...hmmm I'll have to ask him about it later, but not now."

Meanwhile around the town shows a woman with slick and curvy purple hair, yellow eyes, wearing a chinese-like outfit with birds on them as a pattern with two big guys wearing plain clothes. It was Helia and her goons in disguise.

Helia says, "Heheheheh! Yes! Yes yes! I was given another chance to prove myself to the master! This time I won't fail him!"

She looks around. "So this is the Human world? Where's all the monsters? The scenery? The fancy oceans? It's just a crummy-looking boring town."

Smasher says," Mmmm a town with delicious smells." He smells the aroma around them.

Helia grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him down. "IDIOT! We're not here to dine, we're here searching for the Guardian of Light and her ROSE PRINCE! Ooooh! They all think we bit the dust, but we keep on flapping out wings!"

Basher says, "Yeah! Once we find Guardian and Prince we smash and bash em up reall good!"

Smasher slams a fist into his hand." Yeah! Yeah!"

Helia says, "Hehhhee..and I sense it she's here in this town. Guardian and Prince, look out cause we're coming for you hahahhaha!"

"Exccuse me?" Someone taps her shoulder.

Helia, Smasher and Basher look at the girl and say, "HUH?"

It shows a brown haired girl with green eyes wearing a cute adorable outfit that is a light green long skirt with a green/white top and shoes that appeared to be roller blades and they had cute flower patterns on them as she had a bow on the back of her top and she is thin, flatchested and cute and she was 16 years old carrying a hand-bag and wore a beautiful ring on one of her right hand fingers.

Emerald says," You don't suppose you know where the Fairy Tail Bakery shop is, do you?"

Helia says, "Uhh..." She points in a direction. "Yes I heard it's just 10 blocks down from here and to the west."

Emerald says, "Thank you!" She smiles and rolls off.

Smasher is blushing a bit. "She pretty."

Basher is blushing a bit. "And Cute...on those wheeley-shoe thingies."

Helia says, "Hmmm...I could have sworn I've seen that girl before-nevermind-Off to find the guardian!"

All three say, "Yeah!"

Meanwhile at the Hikari house it shows as Ms. Loon and Mrs. Hikari are talking Mondo and Rockna are outside watering Diamond's flowers because they knew Diamond always watered them every day to keep them fresh so the least they can do is water them, but meanwhile in her room Diamond and Eccentro are alone with the door closed.

Diamond says, "So tell me Eccentro how do you know Ms. Loon?" She is giving him a suspicious glare, but somewhat jealous looking a bit.

Eccentro says, "That's a memory I'd rather forget about, but if you must know, while I was searching for Monster Items six years ago, we had a run in with her in Mon World. I honestly don't have a clue as to how she got there, but any way, she had this pin on that happened to be on upside down so that it read "Mon Mon". Naturally I thought that this was a Monster Item and tried to take it from her. It wasn't until later that I realized my mistake and was promptly dealt with by the Mon Colle Knights. I had another encounter with her during our final battle with Redda, and believe you me, she's scary when she's angry…"

Diamond says, "You ain't kidding on the angry factor. One time when her 25th boyfriend dumped her she made us do a 30 page paper on Marco Polo and why he never found a girl during his travels. It was somewhat ridiculous, yet interesting to learn of the trades he got during his journey. But still...Mon Mon...Ooh! Ms. Loon's Now Now pin that was that cat one. Yeah I remember seeing that one time."

Meanwhile outside Mondo and Rockna are watering the flowers until-

Emerald says, "Hello there." She is waving and smiling. "Is this the Hikari household right next to Fairy Tail Bakery?"

Rockna stands up, watering pail in hand. "Why yes it is. And who are you?"

Emerald says, "My name is Emerald. I heard that someone was sick and I came as quick as I could. You see I am a traveling medicine woman aka a doctor in a way. I heard someone has a high fever that she's recovering." She smiles. "Do you know where the patient is?"

Modno and Rockna point to the window where Diamond room is. Meanwhile in Diamond's room Diamond and Eccentro talk.

Diamond says, "You know before I collapsed I was practicing a spell after translating a little of that book about the Gaurdians. Remember those sheets of paper Slither had behind his ear?"She takes them out of her pocket. "I took a few more than bargained before we left the Earth Realm and one of the spells I was practicing was a shadow clone spell in which when performed can create an exact copy of yourself. When I performed it it created a perfect copy of myself."

Eccentro says, "Really? That's amazing! You'll have to show me once you get better." just then Emerald comes in through the door.

Diamond is blushing a bit and looking at him. "Of course. I'd be happy to-hehehe just imagine pulling a prank on Tanaka with my shadow trick ehehhee."

Emerald says, "Show you what? And who is Tanaka?"

"Huh?" Diamond and Eccentro look at Emerald. "And you are?"

Emerald says, "Oooh I must apologize." She smiles. "Did I interrupt something?" She walks inside.

Diamond says, "UHhhh.." Diamond is hiding a little blush until she looked at Emerald with an average glare. "Just who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Emerald says, "Oh forgive me where are my manners? My name is Emerald, I'm a traveling Medicine girl aka Doctor in a way. I heard that someone got a bad fever." She walks over to her bed and feels her head. "Hmmm 101.2 tsk tsk...well I got just the thing to cure a bad fever." She opens her handbag. "Now let's see where did I put it?" She is putting out various bottles and vials.

DIamond and Eccentro look at the various bottles and vials she had as Emerald takes out a small bottle of green liquid.

Emerald says, "Here it is." She opens up the bottle and hands it to her. "Here, drink this down."

Diamond looks at it. "Are you sure it's...edible to drink down?" She sniffs it as she covered her nose. "It smells a bit...strange."

Emerald says," Now now just because of it's color doesn't mean it taste like Ogre sweat nor smells like it. Down the hatch."

Diamond says, "Well...if you insist." She takes the bottle and then with one hand pinches nose as she takes a drink of the medicine. "Phew..." She finishes drinking it as she releases her nose from the pinch. "It didn't taste that bad...hey wait a minute, you said Ogre sweat."

Emerald says, "Yes, so?"

Diamond says, "Usually when someone gives ya a weird medicine they might say it doesn't taste like old rotten socks or smell like skunk fumes. And what kind of doctor has medicine in bottles all of them from liquids to small orbs as well."

Eccentro looks at Emerald too.

Eccentro says, "Something tells me you're no from around here…"

Ms. Loon soon walks upstairs to see how Diamond is doing, but soon overhears something.

Emerald says, "That's because I'm not from around here. I'm new here."

Diamond says, "No Ogre Sweat is something you hear in fiction. Tell us who are you really?"

Emerald says, " Like I said, I'm just a traveling doctor."

Diamond says, "Ummm...aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

Emerald says, "I don't think 16 is young, but just because I am young my doctoring skills are remarkable."

Diamond says, "Hmmm...maybe you're new here like Prince Eccentro. I mean, well, by new I mean I showed him around."

Emerald says, "Oooh is he your Rose Prince or something?"

" Uhh..." Diamond is blushing more.

Then the door slams open and Ms. Loon points at Eccentro now remembering where she has seen him.

Ms. Loon says, "I know who you are now Rose Boy! That failure of a villain who summoned me into Mon World during one of the WORST possible times! Not to mention chased me down and shot me with that flying feline ship of yours!"

Eccentro says, "I think you're mistak-" Ms. Loon swings down her fist, knocking Eccentro on the head. "Owww! a large bump on his head I didn't do anything to deserve that!"

Ms. Loon says, "Don't play coy! That was for lying to me about who you were. You clearly knew what I was talking about earlier and yet you played innocent."

Eccentro says, "That was to keep you from shooting off your mouth in front of those who don't know what Mon World is!" She looks over to Emerald "Speaking of which…"

Diamond thinks "Oooh man...we're so dead this time...if Ms. Loon tells Mondo and Rockna then...NOOO! NO NO! This will ruin my identity and they'll never speak to me again and Ms. Loon she'll give me homework forever OOOH! I need a distraction or something to interrupt this stunning scene!"

Outside behind a corner Helia, Smasher and Basher peek and Helia has a pair of binoculars looking into the window.

Helia says, "Ooooh we found her boys..." She takes out a card. "I think it's time for the good doctor to pay a little visit with us. COME ON OUT! Stinger The Mad Doctor!"

Soon a puff appears and it shows a strange humanoid reptillian monster wearing a pair of swirly glasses and grinning as he wore a doctor coat.

Helia says, "Ahhh~Stinger your assistance is needed. We got us a sick patient that needs your medical attention. Perhaps you can give her a little pinch."

Stinger says, "Ahh, alas Helia, I am the doctor here. And I fear that a large pinch is needed instead of you prescribed small one." He pulls out a shot needle about five feet in length. "And now it's time for a house call."

Meanwhile in Diamond's house in her room Emerald looks with a confused look on her face.

Emerald says, "My this is quite a predicament on how the situation looks now. It's quite odd."

Diamond says, "What's more odd is you Ms. at her as she was sitting on her knees on her bed with a suspicious look on her face"

Emerald says, "Me?" She points to herself

Diamond says, "Yeah you show up from out of nowhere, you knew where I lived, and you knew I was sick."

Emerald says, "Why of course I know you were sick because I could feel it in the wind. And besides I am just a wandering doctor that is all."

Diamond says, "Then tell us who are you really?"

Emerald says, "Well I'm-"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Diamond, Eccentro, Ms. Loon and Emerald say, "Huh? Now who could that be?"

At the door...

Mrs. Hikari says, "Yes-oh my..."Seeing Helia and her group in doctor outfits and Stinger standing in front.

Helia says, "Excuse us m'am we heard there was a really sick patient so we came as fast as we could! Where is the poor little darling?"Hands together

Mrs. Hikari says, "U-u-p stairs in her room, but a-"

Helia says, "Oooh wonderful. Don't worry ma'm your daughter will be quite well very soon."thinks "Or should I say very soon to being deceased hehehahahaha!"

Upstairs

Diamond says, "Come on out with it who are you really Emerald?"

Emerald says, " Like I said I'm a traveling doctor nothing more."

Diamond thinks "Hmmmm...if she's a doctor why does she have a green aura around her...it's almost like Noah...he had a blue aura surrounding him could she be..."

Then the door slams open.

Helia says, "Helllo there!"

Diamond, Eccentro, Ms. Loon and Emerald turn around staring at the disguised Helia and her goons.

Helia says, "We heard someone was very ill and rushed over as soon as possible with the right medicine."

Diamond says, "Oooh uh it's alright...Emerald here cured me so I'm doing alright now. Ummm...hey...have we met before?"

Helia says, " Funny I was going to ask the same thing, but still just to be sure how about a free shot from our dear doctor Stinger." She grins.

Panic strikes Diamond's face as fear engulfs her. "S-s-s-s-s-s-shot!?"

Soon Stinger walks in front of Helia and her boys.

Stinger says, "Now I won't lie to you my dear, this will hurt you much more than it'll hurt me." pulls out his syringe from behind his back and begins to step forward

Diamond Eyes widen. "Ehh..."

Emerald says, "Wow that's one big needle."

Diamond says, "N-bn-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n...NEEEDLES!" She screams and a huge kanji letters come out standing over him and kaboom!

The explosion cleared and Helia and her goons disguises are burnt showing their true clothes and even Stinger.

Diamond looks and thinks, "NOW I know where I saw them! It's Helia and her goons! They took on human forms and were able to cross here...what am I gonna do I can't say I know them...I just gotta pretend...I'm scared yeah your an actor or...JUST A NEEDLE-PHOBIC!..." She then gets up and rushes out. "KEEP THOSE NEEDLES AWAY FROM ME!"

Emerald shouts, "Wait! Diamond come back! Though your fever is gone you have to take an easy!" She is chasing after her.

Eccentro and Ms. Loon took chase as Helia got up and growls.

Helia says, "Stinger! Go after them! Go after them now!"

Mondo and Rockna with Diamond's mom see her rush off with Prince and Ms. Loon following as Stinger and Helia and her group give chase.

Helia says, "COME BACK HERE YOU!"

Mrs. Hikari says, "Oh dear...seems like that doctor got Diamond out of bed. She has a terrible fear of needles."

Helia says, "Wait til I get you!"

Mondo and Rockna soon follow after seeing how those three humans looked very familiar to them and somewhere at the corner Diamond, Eccentro and Ms. Loon pant taking a break.

Diamond says, "We lost them, but we lost Emerald too..I hope she's alright."She shakes the fear off. "I so hate needles! And that one was the biggest I've ever seen!"

Rockna says, "Diamond! Prince! Ms. Loon!"

Both she and Mondo come running up to them.

Mondo says, "Hey guys, what's the trouble? We saw you blast out of the house with those doctors on your heels and followed."

Diamond thinks "Oooh no! If Ms. Loon tells them Prince is Eccentro then the cover is blown!"

Diamond says, "Well uh you see this doctor took out a needle and I freaked a-"

Helia says, "AHA! Well well well...the whole troupe is together..."

They turn and see Helia, Smasher and Basher now with their disguises off with Stinger.

Helia says, "We finally found you Guardian of Light."

Diamond says, "Uh hhahahaha I have no idea who this guardian of light is you speak of. You must be mistaking me for some other girl. I'm just your typical average, teenage girl." She has a nervous sweatdrop.

Smasher says, "You sure that her boss?"

Basher says, "Yeah I mean look at her. She's abit shrimpy if you know what I mean."

Diamond Small anime vein on head and thinks "Shrimpy!? Oooh if I could transform right now I would! But I CAN'T blow my cover otherwise Mondo and Rockna and Ms. Loon will never trust me again..."

Helia says, "I don't care this girl looks exactly like the Guardian of Light...thought you could hide in the human world huh Guardian well you and the Mon Colle Knights just got yourself an appointment with your maker!"

Diamond says, " Hey come on Were not these guardians or Mon colle-whatyama call it! We're just ordinary kids who go to school, hang out and play video games!"

Soon Ms. Loon gets angry and approaches Helia.

Diamond says, " Ms. Loon wait!"

"Hmmm?" Helia is glaring at Ms. Loon.

Ms. Loon says, "Now listen here you old buzzard! No one, and I mean NO ONE, talks to my students that way! And if you don't back off lady, I'll have to teach you a thing or two!" Everyone looks at Ms. Loon, thoroughly confused.

Helia has a huge anime vein. "O-old BUZZARD! I'M 23 YEARS OLD YOU Filthy human!" She turns into her harpy form. "I was going to go easy, but now you really made me gone and done it! STINGER! GIVE THESE BRATS A SHOT THEY'LL ALL WON'T FORGET!"

Diamond thinks "Way to go Ms. Looon...now you gone and made them mad.."

Emerald says, "My my my. Don't you think that's a little too extreme."

Helia and her group turn seeing Emerald.

Emerald says, "A shot is only required if the patient needs it to fight off disease or needs blood taken. You plan to use that huge needle to drain their life force isn't that right Stinger."

Diamond thinks, "Emerald knows what that thing is...Stinger! Ah! He's a Evil Realm monster! A crazy reptillian doctor and one shot from his syring and your energy is drained! I see they were gonna drain us of our life energy!"

Helia says, "Your that clueless nurse back at the house. Heh I suppose I can rid you first. Stinger go fo-"

Emerald takes out an orb filled with smokey liquid and throws it on the ground and boom! A smoke screen is covered.

Smasher says, "Where they go!"

Basher says, "ME CAN'T SEE!"

Helia shouts, "That witch!"

In the smoke as Mondo, Rockna run out of the smoke to go get their outfits on as Emerald was with Ms. Loon (who was passed out due to seeing Helia turn into a harpy).

Emerald pulls her out. "Sorry Teacher you will have to wait here until everything is sorted out, but first I need to erase your memory of today's events you'll only remember being at Diamond's house and took a long peaceful nap in the living room." She places her hand on her forehead. "Memory erase."

Her hand glows.

Diamond looks around. "Eccentro, remember that spell I told ya about? I think it can help us out sort this whole thing out!" She soon glows with aura and concentrates as she chants the spell "SHADOW CLONE SPELL!"

Soon a duplicate of Diamond appears

Diamond says, "Me! Go with Prince here and find safety!"

Diamond 2 " says, GOT IT!"She salutes.

Diamond shouts, "ALRIGHT! LIGHT SOUL! AWAKEN!"

It shows a fast transformation sequence as Diamond turns into Rosella and her mask appears and soon as the smoke clears Helia and her goons see "Diamond" and "Prince".

Helia says, "Well well well just two seems you two are so dense. Stinger...time to give these two a shot!"

Diamond shouts, "NOT SO FAST!"

Helia looks up, seeing Rosella on the telephone pole.

Diamond/Rosella shouts, "Whenever there is evil lurking within the garden of peace a white rose shall be there to engulf the darkness back into the seed in which it was! I am the Knight of Justice! A rose that represents innocence and purity! I am White Rose Rosella! The Guardian of Light!"

Helia says, "Hhehehe well, I guess I was wrong to mistake this shrimp." She looks at "Diamond". "For you. Stinger!" She points at Rosella. "THAT THERE IS YOUR TRUE TARGET! NOW GO AND ATTACK!"

Mondo shouts, "Not so fast Helia!"

Rockna shouts, "We will never let you succeed in you evil plans!"

Thee two flip into the screen and begin their speech.

Mondo shouts, "We will protect the Monster's from all evil!"

Rockna shouts, "And keep the peace in Mon World!"

Mondo and Rockna shouts, "And we are called the…Mon Colle Knights!"

Helia "OoooH! NOT YOU GOODIE GOODIES! SMASHER! BASHER! Turn these kids into dust!"

Smasher "Uhh we like to, but-"

Basher "Were a little tied up!"

"Bu-" Helia turns around and her eyes widen. "WHAT THE!?"

Smasher and Basher are tied up in vines bound to the ground by medium-sized golems.

Helia mutters, "W-"

Emerald says, " I believe it is time you got a taste of your own medicine Nurse or should I say Helia!"

Diamond looks down, seeing Emerald now wearing a Celtic-like outfit that was beautiful like a sorceress outfit.

Emerald says, "I am the Guardian of the Earth Realm and Apprentice to The Earth ANGEL! I am Emerald Chizuki! Guardian of Earth!"

DIamond think,s "So she is a guardian after all!"

Helia shouts, "ERRRR! NO NO NO! I WON'T STAND TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! STINGER! I think it's time we give these "super-zeroes" a check up! Now activating DARK power battle spell!"

Stinger glows with darkness and laughs evily as he syring got bigger along with him.

Diamond's eyes widen and she thinks, "Dark Power battle spell! I never heard of that card before!"

Helia shouts, "NOW! NOW NOW! GO GO GO Give them a shot they'll never forget!"

Stinger says, "My pleasure!" He leaps first at Emeralds Golems, plunging the needle of his syringe into both, causing them to burst apart. "Heh, and now for you, you little disease." He turns and leaps at Emerald.

Emerald closes her eyes and concentrates.

Diamond shouts "Emerald look out!"

Emerald opens her eyes and raises a hand. "GAIA BURST!" She slams her fist down into ground.

Suddenly roots and vines come out and wraps around Stinger's syringe tightly and break it.

Diamond says, "WOah..."Leaps down to "Diamond" and "Prince" and thinks "Amazing...it looked like Stinger had her, but Emerald got Stinger right where he wanted him by destroying his syringe."

Emerald shouts, "Creature of darkness, you shall not bring anymore chaos into this world! Be gone! Rock Spikes!"

Soon the ground shakes and soon pinch! Stinger yells out in pain with hand on his bottom as he leaped up.

Diamond says, "Time for this doctor to say Bye bye!"Leaps at Stinger and raises staff "LIGHT WAVE!"Slashes staff as a huge light wave heads at him and boom!

Stinger returns into card form.

Helia shouts, "NO NO NO NO NO!"Stomps foot on ground in chibi form "DEFEATED BY A Medicine girl and a few brats! OOooh! WE SHALL NOT FORGET THIS!" She grabs Smasher and Basher and pulls them out and runs off.

Emerald says, "My and they forgot their lollipops too after I gave them a checkup."

The sun is setting and it shows Ms. Loon waking up seeing Mondo, Rockna, Diamond in the living room of Diamond's house.

Diamond says, "Did you have a nice nap Ms. Loon. After you came over to deliver my homework you felt sleepy and you fell asleep on the couch."

Ms. Loon couldn't remember anything besides coming over to Diamond's house to deliver her homework. Could it be that she dreamt the whole thing of "Prince" being Eccentro and those monsters.

Ms. Loon stands. "Well then, I guess I'll be on my way. I will see you all tomorrow in class."

She walks out of the house and then says to herself, "There's no way I dreamt all that stuff about monsters. They won't fool me again with this whole "you fell asleep" nonsense. Just you wait, Mondo and Rockna, don't forget, I was there six years ago when I was taken to Mon World and I was fully aware then. I'll let you think I don't know for now, but just you wait."

Meanwhile a shadowy figure stood up in the trees, watching Ms. Loon as she left the Hikari residence and listening in on her conversation.

An unknown voice says, "A future actor in this play perhaps? I'll have to keep my eye on her." the shadowed figure leaps away in a blur, and is gone

Meanwhile inside with Diamond and the others…

Diamond says, "Man that was weird. WHy did that weird cosplayer think I was this "Guardian of Light" fella. I bet it was one of those "We punked ya" gags from some reality show, but man they went all out with the special effects it must of been a super sentai show too."

Mondo and Rockna are somehow relieved Diamond thought it was all part of some show otherwise they would have had their secret identities blown. And so later that evening as Mondo and Rockna left.

Mrs. Hikari says, "Now young lady you stay in bed. I know your fever is gone, but you must rest. Here I made some chicken ramen noodle soup your favorite."Places tray down on desk

Diamond says, "Thanks mom."

Mrs. Hikari says, "And I made one for you too Prince."Smiles as he hands him a bowl with chopsticks "And one for you too Emerald."

Emerald says, "Thank you ma'm it looks really good."Smiles "I never had "Ramen" before. But it smells soo good."Picks up chopsticks and begins to eat with good manners.

Mrs. Hikari says, "Thank you. Well I'll be downstairs. Your father is coming home soon from work. I'll tell him we have company."Walks out of the room and closes door.

DIamond says, "Phewww..."

Diamond 2 peeks out of closet as she opened it. "Thank goodness."

Diamond looks at Diamond 2. "Thanks for the help us out back there. For a second I'd thought our cover was blown."

Diamond 2 says, "Hey no problem."SMiles "And might I say that your second attempt at the spell was a success too."

Diamond Raises hand

Diamond 2 Glows and turns into aura and goes into her hand

THe aura fades.

Emerald says, "Impressive...I'm amazed Guardian of Light that your able to use spells like that."

Diamond says, "Actually I'm still learning how to use spells like that."

Emerald says, "But you still don't cease to amaze even me."

Diamond says, "You were amazing out there too Emerald. I still can't believe that you're a guardian..."

Emerald says, "Of course I am-well a Guardian Apprentice to be exact. The Earth Angel is my teacher, she taught me how to use Earth spells like that. Not only skilled in Earth magic, but I am also an excellent medicine girl. I was raised in Maple Village my family are a group of merchants that sell medicine and products for travelers and folks in town."

Diamond says, "Wow, that's pretty impressive." She is eating her ramen with good manners.

Eccentro says, "Yes, quite impressive." He takes a bite of ramen and then swallows. "But I'm curious as to how the monsters of Mon World are getting here. I mean, the Mon Colle Knight's goal is to retrieve the items and link this world and Mon World. So if the items were needed in order to do that, then how is it that the monsters are still able to get over here?"

Emerald says, "Hmmm...yes that has been quite a mystery for sometime. Even the Angels of Monworld are talking about it as we speak. You see the six monster items if in good hands can bring two worlds together, but six years ago Redda used the items to summon DoomsDay dragon and tried to engulf both worlds into nothingness that was until the Mon colle knights defeated Redda and Doomsday dragon with the Golden Dragon. After the battle the items were scattered again..."

Diamond says, "Maybe little rips like portals are popping up in random places and then disappear after awhile."

Emerald says, " That is a good theory, but perhaps it has something to do with the newest threat that has come to Monworld...You heard of Demon Claw right?"

Diamond says, "Uhh yeah we ran into a few goons when we went to Monworld. THe first time was when I first came to Monworld."

Emerald says, "I see..."

Diamond asks, "Just who exactly is Demon Claw?"

Emerald says, "Not much is known about them, but they are an organization that were said to been the followers of Redda who were very loyal to him vowed to bring chaos and disorder to Monworld by recruiting monsters by using their desires or tainted them with darkness. Somehow they are able to bend space and time to create small rips between the gate in order to pass over to this world. This has to be the doing of a monster item they have in possession..."

Diamond says, "So you're saying this is a Monster item's doing?"

Emerald says, " Yes when a monster item falls into the hands of evil they abuse the item's power for their own personal gain. They're probably using that item to create rips in here, but somehow there has been another item here from which I sensed that created a small portal that I found when I was on my way to a nearby town."

Diamond's eyes widen. "The Diamond Circlet."

Emerald nods. "Exactly. You didn't use it's power did you not?"

Diamond shakes head. "No way I never touched it. After Aria gave it to me I placed it in my room locked in a box so it'll be safe."

Emerald says, "Hmmm..."

Diamond says, "Wait a minute, are you saying that even with one item at hand small rips can be formed at a random time and some random monster might fall through?"

Emerald nods. "Exactly..."

Diamond takes out her book. "I wonder if the book has anything to say about the items."

Emerald's eyes widen. "The Book of Guardians! Where did you get it!?"

Diamond says, "The King of the Seiryu Kingdom gave it to me. So far I was only able to translate a few lines I just got started, but there's o-"

Emerald walks over and places finger on the line ..."From the corners of Monworld there formed six realms...within those realms came six Guardians who were said to be...the Protectors of the Six Realms known as the Titans of Monworld."

Diamond's eyes widen. "You read Runes?"

Emerald says, "Since I was little. Interesting, I thought the book of The Guardians were lost forever...according to Earth Angel it was said to contain Monworld's greatest history on how it was created and about the Guardians of the past...it's amazing that it's still intact..."

Diamond thinks, "So the Guardians are known as the Titans of Monworld...so they were like gods...but if I have the powers of some titan...what kind am I...? I mean I'm not a Titan or a Guardian...I'm just...a beginner...I don't possess powerful spells like Emerald or have cool powerful monsters like the Mon Colle Knights or Aria...why was I chosen to become a guardian? Why me?"

The episode ends showing a freeze frame of Diamond, Emerald and Eccentro in her room.

~o~O~o~


	7. A Guardian's Vow

~o~O~o~

The episode begins at the castle and Diamond was in the library reading old folklore books as she had a sad look on her face pondering about the adventures she had and of the battles she has faced as well as meeting up with two guardians and Aria thinking about how powerful they are, especially the knights.

Diamond sighs. "What kind of guardian am I? While Noah and Emerald have angels to teach them magic I have to teach myself how to use my magic...sigh...but no matter what...I'm still not strong enough...I mean what good am I to my team?...I gotten them into some tight spots and they almost got hurt because of me..." She lowers her head. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a guardian...if I can't use powerful magic or have great skills...sigh..what good am I?..."

Outside the library Eccentro, Batch, Gluko with the Ojama Brothers peek from the door.

Ojama Yellow Boss says, "Has been like this for a few days now."

Ojama Green says, "Yeah. When we asked if she wanted to play with us she walked passed us like ghosts and went to the garden to water the flowers..."

Ojama BLack says, "She isn't herself...it's like a part of her is asleep while leaving a shallow shell..."

Batch says, "Well, there must be something that'll get her back to normal…"

Gluko says, "We could go to Mon World if there was a Monster Alert…"

Suddenly the Monster Signal rings out ."Well that was lucky."

Batch opens the door and yells, "Hey Diamond come on! We've got a Monster Alert to check out!"

Diamond says, "Alright...I'm coming." She closes her book. "I guess the only thing I'm good for around here is helping find monster items...maybe label me as a Monster Item Detector."

She grabs her book and walks out.

~o~O~o~

The scene changes to Monworld as the portal opens in the Earth Realm.

Diamond says, still in a feeling-down tone, "According to this there's a town where the signal came from called Groove Town known for it's trendy dancing school as well as a place where the people are in tip-top spirits and don't have a care or worry in the world."

Ojama Yellow says, "Come on cheer up. Hey I know what'll turn that frown upside down a joke. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Ojama Green says, "That's lame it's to get to the other side. I know." He then makes a face and spins his tongue.

Ojama Black hits him on the head. says, "That's not it, you twit!"

Diamond sighs and looks away.

The Ojama brothers sigh sadly, seeing that their attempts to cheer Diamond up failed.

Eccentro puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure whatever's got you down won't seem so bad once we get your mind off of it."

Diamond looks at him.

Ojama Yellow says, "And besides, Groove town's a perfect place to get your mind off whatever it is that's ailing ya Diamond."

Ojama Green is dancing in the air. "Yeah! Besides the dancing festival is a great cure for driving away worries and..."

Ojama BLack whispers, "You get to ask your boyfriend to dance."

Diamond glares and then raises a hand that forms water and the bubble floats over the three and pop! They're soaked by the water. "I suppose..."

Soon the Flying Lion lands outside of the town and as they walk into town there were many shops and stores about especially shoe shops for different dancing shoes.

A shoe seller calls, "Dancing shoes! 50% off! Get em while their tapping hot!"

A seamstress calls, "Dancing outfits are on sale over, here get em for the annual Dance festival."

Diamond says, "Everyone seems to be in good spirits...I wish I had their high spirit right now. Maybe if the guardian thing doesn't go well I can always be some elemental dancer performing my magic around." She walks around not knowing she is walking ahead of the group.

Ojama Yellow says, "Hey! Rosella wait!"

Ojama Green says, "Your going too fast!"

Ojama Black says, "Wait for us!"

Eccentro and his team try to catch up, but many dancing residents dance by in a group and trample over Eccentro and Batch as they're on the ground with foot marks while Gluko is unharmed.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile the Mon colle knights were in town looking for where the signal came from, but as they did they spotted Rosella at a book shop looking at one of the books and they see the Ojama Brothers with her, but where were Eccentro and the others, they wondered?

Rockna says, "Well that's weird. I wonder what's Rosella's doing all by herself. Shouldn't she be with Eccentro and the others?"

Mondo says, "You're right Rockna. Something must be wrong."

Hiragi says, "That or even Rosella has finally gotten tired of Eccentro and his group of no goods."

Rockna says, "DAD!" She hits Hiragi with a mallet. Hiragi lays twitching on the ground as a angry Rockna stands behind him.

Mondo says, "Uh…come on Rockna. Let's go see what's up with Rosella." The two go off, leaving Hiragi.

Hiragi says, "Wait for me you two!" He attempts to get up but is trampled by another pack of dancing citizens.

As Diamond reads a book she looks up, seeing Mondo and Rockna walk over.

Diamond says, "Mondo? Rockna?"

At the water fountain Hiragi, Mondo and Rockna and Rosella with the Ojama Brothers sit as "Rosella" explains her troubles.

Diamond says, "And ever since then I've been asking myself like "Why me? Why was I chosen to be a guardian"? I mean what if the bracelet made a mistake? What if I'm not cut out to be a guardian. I'm not powerful and skilled like Aria or have amazing spells like Emerald does and not to mention fast swimming that Noah has or the fact having powerful monsters...What if I'm not strong enough to protect everyone I cared about-especially Eccentro, Batch, Gluko...or how about that guardians have the realm angels to train them in their element, but the only training I get is some "lame, crazy bad guy training" from Tanaka and to be perfectly honest even his strange training sessions don't help me at all. I have to teach myself how to use magic...I mean what kind of guardian am I if I don't know how to learn more about my element that is light...maybe I'm not cut out to be a guardian..."

Mondo says, "Well, I can definitely see why you're so down."

Rockna nods. "But Rosella, you're special the way you are. You don't need an angel to help you with your powers. The gumption you have to study everything yourself shows how strong willed you are. And it's something that makes you you."

Diamond looks at her. "Rockna..." She smiles a bit.

Emerald says, "You should listen to your green-haired friend. She and spike head know what their talking about." She is holding a bag.

Diamond looks. "Emerald...what are you doing here?"

Emeraldsays, "Oh I was just doing some shopping when I saw you with the Mon Colle Knights. Listen Rosella, I know how you feel. At first I was like you just a plain joe...but I was different in a way. As a kid I had the ability to hear the voices of every living creature Monsters, flowers, plants even the Earth realm itself. I didn't know why I had these powers until the Earth Angel came one day and offered to teach me how to control my powers and so she took me under her wing as her apprentice to become the Guardian of Earth. One of the tests she gave me was to grow a big tree from such a tiny little seed...if I was able to grow the tree way taller than the others before sunrise tomorrow she would teach me the secrets of the Earth realm...and so I tried and tried my best, but the little seed couldn't grow...at first I began to doubt myself about my powers and thought I wouldn't become a guardian, but then I remembered something..."

Diamondsays, "What was it?"

Emerald says, "It was a something, but something close to my heart. For you see I remembered of all the people I wanted to help and if I could help them with my magic even able to grow my own herbs and plants easily I can save lives and cure many illnesses...So I gave it another shot and the next thing I knew the tiny seed grew into a gigantic tree...and I passed the Earth Angel's test...you see as long as I remember what is most precious to me then it gives me a reason on why I became a guardian to begin with." She smiles.

Diamond says, "Something precious to me..." She places a hand on her heart.

Rockna smiles and nods. "Emerald's right Rosella, it's the same with me an Mondo. The desire to protect those precious to us makes us more powerful."

Mondo says, "When you really want to do the best you can, and keep the most important people in your life safe, something inside you stirs up and you become even more powerful than you can imagine."

Rockna says, "And when that time comes, just grasp it. And don't worry about what to do, you'll know the right course of action when it happens."

Mondo says, "It's just like the time when we were able to summon the Golden Dragon. We wanted to protect the Monsters of Mon World enough that we were able to call him to help. We weren't exactly 100 percent sure what we should do, but our desire to defeat Redda was strong and in the end we won."

Diamond looks at them with tears in eyes and wipes them away. "Thank you...I'll take that advice to heart." She smiles.

Ojama Green says, "And we believe in ya too Rosella!"

Ojama Yellow says, "YeaH! Yeah!"

Ojama Black says, "WHEN ya find what your most precious thing is then that'll be the purpose why you became what you are."

The Ojama Brothers say "And we like you for you!"

Diamond says, " Thank you, everyone..."

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile screams are heard around as boar noises are heard and soon it shows a gang of bandits on boars and riding the boars are a gang of rogue goblins and their leader leading the pack is Horroc.

Horroc says, "HAHAHAHAH! My my my look at this lively little town and all the goodies and riches it holds. Surely the boss is gonna be pleased once we pillage every nookk and craney from such a down wearing dancing shoes For the Dreadful Goblin Brigade steals from rich and poor and keeps for ourselves hahaha!"

A card shows...

Horric says, "We're The Goblin Brigade, a group of bandits that travel Monworld pillaging villages and kingdoms of gold and treasure alike. And I'm my boss's right hand man Horroc! Hahahaha! Go guys go! Steal as much as you can!"

Soon a montage shows some of the goons snatching shoes, groceries, even ramsacking people for gold and Horroc laughs.

Horroc says, "HAHAHAHAH! Get as much as we can carry guys! Come on now!"

Meanwhile as Eccentro and his team look for Diamond they quickly stand aside as people ran from Horroc and his group as they peek seeing the Goblin brigade.

Batch says, "Well I wonder what all the commotion is about."

Gluko says, "Maybe there's a nice sale on snack foods on the other side of town."

Eccentro begins to walk in the other direction that what the stampede was heading, looking back over his shoulder as he spoke. "Oh Gluko, must you be so dense?" He stops as he bumps into something. As Eccentro looks in front of him, one of the Goblin Brigade turns, and upon seeing Eccentro, smiles evilly. Eccentro gulps. "Well this certainly doesn't look good…"

Blade says, "Heheheh...Hey boss look what we have here?"

Horroc says, "Huh?" He turns around and grins and walks over. "Well well well, what have we here?"

Knife says, "Looks like we got ourselves a rich fella here."

Horroc looks over him up and down. "And quite fashionable clothes-the kind royalty wears or is it just a halloween reject costume?"

Eccentro says, "Now see here you stinking oversized toad! I am Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro and I demand you treat me as the prince I am!"

Suddenly two goblins jump in from behind him, throwing a bag over him and tying it securely.

Dagger says, "A prince ay'? Well then we'll be sure to take a fine stab at that princely fortune of yours."

Hinge says, "Yeah, someone is sure to pay a nice ransom for your return."

The Brigade laughs and then mount their boars, rising off from the city. Batch and Gluko peek out from behind one of the allyways.

Batch says, "Well, this certainly has taken a turn for the worse…"

That evening in a tavern...

Diamond is eating with good manners. "Mmmm this is good. Hhahah ya know I'm feeling a lot better already. This food is fantastic! Especially the parfeit!"

Emerald says, "It's famous for it's BBQ chicken not to mention "Dancing Jumping beans" ahahaha."

The Mon colle knights with Rosella and Emerald have dinner as they stay the night at an tavern.

Diamond then remembers something. "Oooh I just remembered..."

Emerald says, "What is it?"

Diamond says, "I almost forgot about Eccentro and the guys. I wonder where they are?"

Ojama Yellow says, "We lost them in a crowd during your glum-down."

Diamond says, "Ohhh yeah. By now they're probably looking for me wondering where I ran off too...I hope they're okay..."

Emerald says, "I'm sure they realize that it's getting dark and headed here to get some rest. Or turned in at the other inn. But I wonder what all that commotion was we heard as we heading here?"

Diamond says, "Maybe there was a huge sale at a half price music store that had some famous singer's cd in."

Suddenly the door swings open as Batch and Gluko run to Diamond.

Diamond says, "Speak of the demon...Batch, Gluko there you guys are...uh...wait..where's Eccentro?"

Batch says, "Well if you hadn't wandered off you would know! Eccentro's been kidnapped by the Goblin Brigade that came through about three hours ago!"

Diamond's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

Emeraldsays, " Oooh dear the Goblin Brigade, I heard about them. They're a group of bandits that wandered the realms stealing from town and village...but what makes them known is their leader Kanju, leader of the Goblin Brigade...he's very strong and anyone that faced him lost everything especially their clothes leaving them in their undees..."

Diamond gets up and rushes off.

The mon colle knights get up as she runs out of the tavern and begin running out of town.

Emerald calls, "ROSELLA! WAIT! Where are you going!? It's dangerous out there!"

Ojama Yellow says, "Who knows what kind of monsters or that lurk out there!"

Ojama Green says, "Or if those bandits are nearby!"

Ojama Black says, "You'll get caught too!"

"I don't care!" Diamond is yelling out. "I'm going to save Eccentro so stay there until I get back!"

Emerald says, "Rosella..."

In the woods Diamond had tears in eyes as she was heading off in search of the bandits.

Diamond thinks, "Eccentro! Please be alright!"

In a cave in a giant tavern it shows a giant goblin called Kanju who was either 15-20 feet tall lifts up a big handful of gold grinning as he saw Horroc and his crew return.

Horroc says, "Hey boss we're back!"

Knife says, "And we stole lots of goodies from Groove Town!"

Blade says, "Not only that we also brought home a hostage-a royal one."

Eccentro was tied up and he struggled as he was held by a bandit by the rope.

Kanju says, "A royal one huh? Looks like a Halloween reject to me."

Eccentro begins to flail wildly. "Why you blubbering oaf! How dare you call me that! I'll teach you to-"

Suddenly Blade stuffs a gag in Eccentro's mouth, leaving him to flail about but silencing him.

Kanju says, "So we have a rich snobbish prince to auction off. Well, well, it seems like you managed to actually prove your worth this time Horroc. Impressive."

Kanju turns and walks deeper into tavern, out of sight, leaving the rest of the Goblin Brigade to split up the spoils and put them away.

Meanwhile Diamond is wandering around, completely lost having lost the trail of the Goblin Brigade once they left the road. Luckily for her, someone is watching. Aria, who was passing by through the treetops, manages to spot Diamond as she scrambles over the rocks and roots of the forest. Interested as to why Diamond was wandering the woods alone, Aria jumps down behind her.

Aria says, "Fancy seeing you out here in the middle of the forest all alone. It's definitely not something I expected from you."

Diamond says, "Aria I don't have time to stop and chat. Eccentro's in danger and I have to save him. So listen, stay out of this one alright. If I was there to protect him then none of this would have happened. While I was busy moping around pondering about why I became a guardian Eccentro gets shanghaied by some goblins and now I have to save him!" She turns around looking at her. "Eccentro he's..."

She looks down and memories flash of the good times she had with Eccentro and the others, even back at the castle through training, happy times and hanging out even in town when Diamond and Eccentro went to the festival together. "He's very precious to me...not just him, Batch, Gluko, Mondo, Rockna, almost everyone I've met their very precious to me and as long as I have something that precious close to my heart it gives me meaning to be a guardian..." Tears are forming in her eyes. "As a guardian I vow to protect those close to me and I'll do my best to train hard so I can...I can...protect them."

Aria smiles and walks over to her and puts her hand on top of Diamond's head. Diamond looks up at her, tears still in her eyes.

Aria says, "You're finally beginning to understand."

A look of confusion passed over Diamond's face. Aria chuckled slightly. "Diamond, being a Guardian is much more than controlling your powers, learning new spells and fighting off enemies. You cannot simply "be" a Guardian, for it is not something that's possible to become. The only way to be a Guardian is if you "are" one. You must constantly live as a Guardian, for living your life is what makes someone a Guardian, not the amount of magic you learn. This includes the effort you put forth to make yourself better. And always know that one of those features that defines the life of a Guardian is having the courage to protect the ones you love."

She removed her hand from Diamond's head and began to walk away. "As you wish, I will leave this battle to you."

She stops and looks back over her shoulder. "But if you need me, all you have to do is trust that I'll come." Aria then leaps up into the treetops, disappearing from Diamond's sight.

Diamond wipes tears away. "Thanks Aria..."

She turns around and looks at the path and then nods and runs fast down the road and thinks, "I'm coming Eccentro! I'm coming to save you!"

Diamond relies on her instincts to track down the goblins and soon she comes across a cave and she sensed many auras in the cave.

Diamond says, "THat has to be where the bandits took Eccentro." She runs into the cave.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile the bandits are having a big fire and it shows a bonfire as they clash their glasses together to celebrate another fine pillaging they did and there are different dishes of food out and Kanju had a large mug and some mutton with a medium-sized bowl and meanwhile from one of the cavern paths Diamond peeks seeing the main large cavern seeing the goblins.

Diamond says, "There they are..."

She looks down and thinks, "And so is Eccentro..."

Soon she hears them talking.

Horroc is eating some food. "Say boss I've been wondering. That Prince doesn't look like he comes from any of the kingdoms of Monworld."

Knife says, "Yeah I mean what person wears clothes that are so Medieval." He pulls off some mutton off the bone chewing it as he belches rudely.

Blade says, "I say from the 12th century."

Horroc looks at Kanju. "Yeah, what if nobody comes to claim for his ransom?"

A big grin appears on Kanju's face. "Then we will have no use for him, and then he will decide his fate either become our slave or be killed and eaten."

The entirety of the Goblin Brigade burst out laughing and then began to discuss what kind of side dishes to serve him with and what kind of sauces would bring out Eccentro's flavor. Meanwhile Eccentro was remaining motionless in the corner of the room, multiple sweat bubbles on his head, unsure of how to get out of this current predicament.

Diamond'syes widen and huge anime vein pops up. "Errr! No one makes My Rose Prince into a banquet!" She hakes her fist. "But how am I gonna get him out of there?"

She walks down the path thinking, "If only I can stir up some stir to cause a panic and during the panic save Eccentro from being the main course! But how?"

She is thinking and soon hears oink noises and looks down a path and sees the boars in their pins. "Hehehehe..." She think, "That's right, in Gurren Lagann Episode 1 when Kamina and Simon wanted to go to the surface they rode boars to try to burst through." She gets an idea and grins and walks over. "Hey there big guys..."

She takes out some bags of potato chips "Hungry?"

The boars nod.

Diamond says, "Alright...but first you gotta help me out."

Meanwhile in the cavern...

Blade says, "No way! I think he's be a good stew with carrots,celery, potatoes and my secret sauce." He grins.

Horroc says, "Too old fashion!"

Suddenly boar noises are heard.

Knife says, "Huh!?"

It shows the boars bust in running around.

Blade shouts, "WHO LET THE BOARS OUT!?"

Horroc shouts, "HURRY! SOMEBODY GET THE ROPES!"

As the bandits round up the boars behind Eccentro someone lands behind him and he looks behind hi mas his eyes sparkled.

Diamond says, "Somebody order a rescue?" She smiles as she begins to untie Eccentro and take the gag cloth off him as she is soon tackled down in a hug by him. "WoahhH! Hhaha."

Eccentro says, "I don't think I've ever been happier to see you! Now let's get out of here, quickly if you please."

Diamond nods. "Of course, your majesty. But first let's get up before the-"

Horroc says, "Oooh no you don't!"

Diamond says, " He spotted us trying to escape..." She has a nervous sweatdrop.

Suddenly the bandits surround them with weapons out and soon Kanju approaches standing before DIamond and Eccentro with a huge grin on his face and bends down looking at Diamond.

Diamond stands in front of Eccentro as they got up.

Kanju says, "Well, well, well. It seems as though a snack has walked in of its own free will. Now we'll be able to have a proper meal, with a little dessert afterwards. Tie 'em up and get a fire going. Looks like we'll be the ones to feast like kings tonight."

Horroc, Knife, Blade, Dagger and Hinge begin to approach Eccentro and Diamond.

Diamond says, "Sorry, but dinner's cancelled!"

Soon a very strong and burst of aura surrounds her as she raises her left arm. "Light SOUL AWAKEN!"

It shows her glow, but this time Diamond glows brighter than before as her armor becomes more celestial-like and cooler as her outfit turns beautiful as she took on a cool knight appearance and on her back tiny angel wings appeared and as her staff appeared she grabbed it and soon it shines transforming into a sword and swings it.

Diamond shouts, "LIGHT STYLE! Level 2!"

Then a burst of light sends the goblins back.

Diamond is standing her ground holding her sword.

Knife says, " hAHhhh-a-bb-b-b-OSS! SHE's a-"

Horroc says, "No way! It can't be! Is she a-"

Diamond says, "That's right! I'm A Guardian! ROSELLA THe Guardian of Light!" She grins. "You took something that was very precious and important to me and I came to get it back...I want to thank you personally for being "dear hosts" to my prince here." Fire is blazing in her eyes.

Horroc says, "ERR! YOu don't scare us!" He charges with a club.

Diamond blocks his club with sword and kicks him.

"AhhH!" Horroc hits the ground hard.

DIamond shouts, "Celestial Strike!"

Then her sword blazes with light and sends out a powerful wave of light that sends the goblins hitting the wall.

Kanju, who was the only one left with Horroc who stands up.

Kanju says, "So, you think you're a force to be reckoned with just because you were able to sprout a pair of tiny wings on your back? Ha, you are sorely mistaken. Toxic Shroud!"

He is opening the palm of his hand toward Diamond and Eccentro a thick purple mist emerges and engulfs the cavern. Diamond and Eccentro were not only blind to their surroundings now, but breathing was becoming more and more difficult as the cavern continued to fill with the smog. Just then Horroc leaps from the cloud and managed to get a blow off on Diamond, knocking her back into Eccentro and then into the cavern wall.

"Ahh!" Diamond hits the wall.

Horroc says, "Hahahah! What's the matter Guardian? Feeling a little...breathless?"

Diamond covers her mouth and thinks, "I gotta find a way to deal with this smog...if we breath in more we might...wait a minute! I got an idea!" She raises a hand. "WIND CYCLONE!"

Suddenly wind comes out of her hand and soon a cyclone stirs away the smog through the cavern and out of the cave and meanwhile in town.

Emerald looks up. "Look! There's smog coming from there!"

Ojama Green says, "It must be where Diamond is!"

Ojama Yellow says, "Let's go!"

Emerald says, "Wait she said to-ooh nevermind wait for me!"

Emerald, the Knights and Batch and Gluko follow the Ojama Brothers and meanwhile in the cavern ...

Diamond says, "That takes care of the smog."

Horroc says, "Hold it right there Guardian!"

Kanju has Eccentro in his right hand gripping him tight.

Diamond looks up. "ECCENTRO! LET HIM GO!"

Kanju says, "Oh I'll let him go alright. I'll let him go "Pop" unless you surrender to us "Guardian of Light"."

Horroc says, "Hehehhe yeah so what's it gonna be? Let your dear prince fall or you can surrender and be our dinner...hmmm?"

Diamond then strikes sword down on the ground and gets on her knees. "Alright...I surrender...but I wouldn't look behind you if I was you." One hand is behind her back as it glows.

"Huh?" Horrow turns around and his eyes widen.

It shows two Diamonds in different forms from Water and Wind.

Wind and Water Style Diamonds place their hands together. "Icy Blizzard!"

Suddenly as wind and water mixes it forms ice and soon hit Kanju and Horroc freezing them half way, but frozen and as Kanju shivers he loosens his grip on his Eccentro and he begins to fall until Diamond catches him.

DIamond says, "Gotcha!" She smiles "You know it's funny usually it's the Prince that saves the damsels in distress, but I guess this time it's the guardian saving the Prince in distress."

Then the two copies vanish and soon later the bandits are tied up and everyone from town came into the cave and saw them tied up and their belongings as they ran over.

The Mayor says, " Remarkable! Young lady! Not only did you stop the bandits, but you got back all our possessions that were stolen. How can we ever repay you?"

Diamond says, "It's nothing really. Just doing what any guardian would do." She smiles.

Horroc has tears in his eyes. "I can't believe we got defeated by one itty bitty guardian."

Diamond glares at Kanju, Horroc and the gang and points. "Now listen I let you off the hook this time, but stealing from people and taking hostages is bad! I went a little easy on ya because...you're just regular creatures...I mean if I went all out then I wouldn't be better than you..."

Horroc says, "Huh? So your not...gonna.."

Diamond shakes her head. "A guardian knows her bounds and gives others that have went down the wrong path to turn over a new leaf...I mean why go around stealing? You're all strong goblins with such potential and skills even in your battle skills."

Horroc says, "But...all we do is steal, what do you want us to do?"

Diamond says, "Well to start with you will take all what you stole back to their rightful owners and apologize to them. If I ever-AND I MEAN EVER SEE YOU Kidnap anymore innocent people and try to turn them into food or steal again I will be back and I won't go easy on you!A scary look on her face as her teeth are sharp and eyes red starring at them DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? "

Kanju, Horroc and the Goblin Brigade flinch and shiver.

All say, "Y-Y-YY-YES MA'M! CRYSTAL CLEAR!"

Diamond has her hands on her hips. "Hmph! I thought so."

THe Mon Colle Knights with Emerald, Batch, Gluko and the Ojama Brothers rush over.

Emerald says, "Rosella! I CAN'T believe you did it! You beat the Goblin Brigade."

Diamond says, "Yeah..." She looks at them as they were untied and soon began to help take the possessions back. "Seems like they won't be causing anymore trouble for anyone."

Ojama Yellow flies to her back seeing her tiny wings. "Rosella you got tiny wings on your back."

Ojama Black says, "Tiny little angel wings." He is looking at them too.

Ojama Green says, "Yeah you didn't had that on your style outfit before."

Diamond looks behind her back. "I got wings? Huh I didn't notice."

Everyone in the group begins to laugh at Diamond's lack of observation. In the tree tops outside of the cave, out of sight, stands Aria with a smile on her face.

Aria says, "Good work Diamond, but this story has just begun, and I'm waiting to see how it plays out." She turns and disappears deeper into the forest.

Mondo says, "So Rosella, tell us about the battle!"

Rockna says, "Yeah we missed the whole thing and want to know what happened! Especially why you have wings now!"

Diamond says, "Hahahah well...alright."

In town later ...

Diamond says, "So there I was as I leaped in to save Eccentro we were surrounded by about either 10-15 bandits with their big honcho and then I said "Sorry, but dinner's cancelled" and then I transformed, but as I did I felt something...like my heart was blazing on fire...more brighter than it ever did before and all of a sudden my armor evolved with my clothes and my wings appears."

Emerald says, "Hmmm how interesting. I heard about it from the Earth Angel. It's a type of Evolution in which a guardian's armor and clothes evolve into something new."

Diamond says, "Evolve?"

Emerald says, "Yes you see...the only way it can evolve is by the person's heart. As the person's heart grows more stronger so does the person and so will the armor and clothes as they evolve due to that person's strong heart...it was courage that awakened that evolution within you Rosella."

Diamondsays, "So those wings are a sign of me evolving?"

Emerald says, "Let's say it's part of the GUardian growth thing."Smiles

Diamond says, "Hahah yeah, but you know I finally understand what it means to be a guardian. It doesn't matter what powers you possess or the skills. A guardian is someone who has the courage to protect those close to their hearts." She smiles at Eccentro.

Eccentro blushes and Batch proceeds to poke him with her chop sticks in a mocking manner, a big sly smile on her face. Gluko giggled beside of her.

Mondo swallows a large piece of teriyaki. "Well, I'm glad you were able to get out of that depressed slump you were in earlier.

Rockna says, "Yeah. And you also figured out what being a Guardian is all about. I'm proud of you for not giving up on finding an answer."

Diamond says, " I couldn't have done it without you If it wasn't for your advice I wouldn't have found the answer."

Emerald Smiles and think "Diamond...you really are amazing...I hope one day you'll show your friends what's behind the mask to reveal the real you...but that time might come sooner or later."

Soon music plays and everyone was dancing at the festival and having a good time and a freeze frame shows them dancing.

~o~O~o~


End file.
